Separados por el vasto mar
by QueenOfShira
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando perdieron de vista a Luffy. Después de eso todo fue confuso. Fueron separados, el cómo seguía sin respuesta, pero ya no estaban en el bosque y- ¿Por qué esa persona se parecía tanto a ellos? /Clasificado T por posibles palabrotas y violencia, solo para estar seguros/
1. Atascados

**Bueno, estuve leyendo muchos fanfics de One Piece últimamente *cofcofdurantelosúltimoscuatromesescofcof* y me di cuenta que me encanta cuando Ace, Sabo y Luffy se reúnen diez años después. Digamos que esta es mi manera de hacer que eso suceda.**

**He de aclarar que One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Lo único de mi pertenencia es parte de la trama argumental.**

**Con eso dicho, disfruten.**

* * *

El cielo seguía siendo el mismo tono de azul desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Sabo mientras lo observaba. Esperaba junto a sus hermanos que la carne del cocodrilo que habían cazado unos momentos atrás se cocinara. Le divertía intensamente escuchar los intentos de Ace para evitar que Luffy se comiera su almuerzo antes de que éste estuviera listo. Le habían explicado varías veces al menor que no era bueno comer carne cruda, pero él era muy impaciente como para obedecer a sus hermanos.

Al antes noble le gustaba observar el cielo. Después de sus hermanos y el mar, era su cosa favorita. El cielo era infinito y cubría todo a su alcance. Sin embargo, prefería el océano; sus olas salvajes y horizonte, prometedor de lo desconocido, despertaban en él un gran sentimiento de aventura y libertad bastante superior al del cielo.

Algún día, surcaría las aguas, viviendo su sueño de libertad muy lejos de Goa y de sus padres. Él y sus hermanos serían libres. Puede que no permanezcan en el mismo barco, pero serían capitanes en el mismo océano y las corrientes ayudarían a que se reencontraran.

Siete años era un largo tiempo, era consciente de ellos, pero ya estaba preparado para esperar. Mientras tanto, se volvería más fuerte.

Desvió su mirada del cielo para ver qué estaban haciendo sus Ace y Luffy.

—Ace es un tacaño.

—Al menos yo no me quejo por todo.

—¡Tacaño!

—¡Llorón!

—¡No soy un llorón!

—¡Claro que lo eres!

Acto seguido, Luffy le sacó la lengua.

—Es por esto que Sabo es el hermano amable.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Sabo simplemente rio.

Ahora fue su turno de ser fulminado por la irritada mirada de Ace.

—¡Tú no te rías!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de una manera no muy convincente, más que nada porque seguía riendo—. Es que, tienes que admitir que tiene razón.

Ace, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en golpear a sus hermanos en la nuca.

—Jajaja... Creo que me lo merecía.

—¡Claro que lo merecías!

—¡Eso duele! ¡Ace tacaño!

—¡Tú deja de quejarte! ¡¿No eras de goma?!

Así continuó su discusión —¿Era realmente una discusión? Así eran sus interacciones todos los días, en especial cuando se trataba de los dos pelinegros. Y, a fin de cuentas, no era como si ninguno de ellos de verdad pensara la mitad de las cosas que se gritaban— hasta que el cocodrilo comenzó a oler ligeramente a quemado. En meros minutos lo único restante fue la piel escamosa de éste y sus huesos.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron a su casa del árbol cargando parte de los restos del lagarto. Dejarían la piel allí y luego irían a realizar sus cien combates del día, como siempre lo hacían. Luffy corría delante de ellos, blandiendo su tubería torpemente y distrayéndose al ver un insecto que le llamara la atención.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos darán esta vez? —cuestionó Ace de repente, volteando a verlo ya qué él iba delante de Sabo.

Sabo de dio un momento para pensarlo. La última vez que habían ido a la ciudad para vender pieles les habían dado una suma considerable, pero seguía creyendo que los habían estafado.

—Hm... Bueno, tenemos más que la última vez...

Ace volvió a mirar al frente mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Sabo se preparó para soltar su mercancía y tomar su tubería en caso de un ataque.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ace solo chasqueó la lengua.

—Ese idiota desapareció.

El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar. Era cierto; no había notado el momento en que la voz de Luffy se alejó, pero definitivamente no lo oía en unos kilómetros a la redonda. Eso nunca era bueno. Siempre que Luffy se perdía de vista, representaba un nuevo problema para el trío. Sabo aprendió con el paso del tiempo que era una ley universal.

Solamente deseaba que Luffy no se haya encontrado con el tigre gigante. De nuevo.

Pero, solo por si acaso...

—Apurémonos.

—¡Ace! ¡Sabo!

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que preocuparse. Luffy apareció nuevamente de entre unos árboles a su derecha. Sostenía algo pequeño con ambas manos, como siempre lo hacía cuando encontraba algo que le llamaba la atención.

Ace bufó, seguramente pensando en la discusión futura entre él y Luffy sobre lo que sea que haya encontrado y como no era interesante, pensó Sabo. Luffy lo ignoró y, una vez frente a ellos, abrió sus manos para mostrarles su descubrimiento mientras anunciaba que había encontrado una _roca misteriosa._

Sabo tomó la cosa con cuidado para poder inspeccionarla mejor. No sabía si describirla como misteriosa, pero sí era... peculiar. Era de piedra, de color gris oscuro como muchas otras piedras, pero era muy delgado para ser una roca. Parecía más un círculo aplastado. Cerca de su circunferencia había una ranura, pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron unos extraños símbolos en uno de sus lados. Él nunca había visto algo parecido y era difícil de describir.

A su lado, Ace miraba el pequeño objeto con indiferencia.

—Parece un medallón —intuyó Sabo.

—¡Ah! Entonces es un medallón misterioso.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es? —preguntó el pecoso, escéptico.

—Bueno, no puedo saberlo con seguridad, pero... ¿Ves este hoyo? —dijo apuntando a la ranura cerca del borde—. Debe ser para atarlo a algo. Tal vez sea algún tipo de colgante.

—¿Y? Solo es una roca —se quejó—. No tiene nada de especial.

—Me pregunto si se podrá comer...

Ambos hermanos mayores voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo. Ace lo miró intensamente, lo cual podría traducirse como un _En serio no te pondrás del lado de _Luffy_, ¿o sí?_ en palabras. Él, sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que el objeto en cuestión no le inspiraba curiosidad, en especial luego de ver aquella extraña inscripción, pero podía ser simple basura como muchas de las cosas que había en Grey Terminal. Aun así...

—Luffy, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

A su lado, el azabache no se preocupó en lo más mínimo en disimular sus quejas. Sip, definitivamente se había molestado. El nombrado, en cambio, sostuvo su mentón con una mano y cerró los ojos pareciendo concentrado, como pensando en algo complicado e importante.

—Mmmm... Estaba clavado en un árbol, pero fue fácil sacarlo...

Sabo miro nuevamente la piedra. Huh. Raro...

—¿Qué importa dónde estaba? —espetó Ace entre dientes—. No es más que una roca estúpida. Ni siquiera podría servirnos para nuestro botín pirata...

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—A mí me parece bonita. Es un medallón misterioso —comentó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Que sea bonita no significa que sea útil.

Y así fue como comenzó otra de las discusiones infantiles de sus hermanos.

Sabo se limitó a rodar los ojos. Siempre que ellos encontraban algo en lo que no estaban de acuerdo —lo cual, para destacar, ocurría más seguido de lo que le gustaría— terminaban discutiendo; los problemas de Ace para controlar su ira y la personalidad testaruda y simple de Luffy definitivamente no eran una buena combinación. El de sombrero de copa solía ignorarlos hasta momentos antes de que ambos morenos volteen en su dirección, con caras coloradas por el enojo, para pedir que estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. Predecir cuándo estaba por llegar ese instante se había vuelto un don para él luego de hacerlo varias veces. Tenía que asegurarse de saber en qué demonios se metía.

Esa vez no fue diferente; se permitió distanciarse de toda la discusión para pensar en cosas triviales mientras que en el exterior mantenía un semblante impasible y concentrado —aunque dudaba que sus hermanos fueran a notarlo. Así fue hasta que llegó a ganar cierta intensidad.

—... un idiota con una fruta inservible. Por eso debes de hacernos caso.

—¡Ser de goma no es inútil! ¡Se los mostraré! ¡Dentro de tre-, no, diez años seré mucho más fuerte que ustedes dos!

Un leve ardor se apoderó repentinamente de su palma. Distraídamente pensó si había tocado algún arbusto de hiedra venenosa sin percatarse.

—¡Tonto~! Para ese entonces nosotros también seremos más fuertes. ¡Ya hemos discutido esto!

—¡Pero yo seré mucho más fuerte y no tendré que escucharte! —agregó, sacando la lengua.

Llegó notar el momento exacto en el que sus cuerpos se volteaban en su dirección para pedir apoyo cuando el ardor pasó a ser más que una simple comezón. Era como sí, en un acto completamente ignorante, hubiera golpeado el centro de una fogata con su mano desnuda. El calor era tanto que subía por su ante brazo hasta el hombro y juraba que su mano se había paralizado completamente. ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Debía...!

Soltó un quejido sin poder evitarlo. Ahora las caras de sus hermanos no reflejaban ningún tipo de molestia, sino preocupación. Sin embargo, Sabo no les prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba fija en el medallón. La pequeña piedra que ahora estaba en el suelo —¿Cuándo llegó allí? ¿En qué momento la había soltado?—, viéndose tan inofensiva como cualquier otra roca. Sabo sabía que eso no era lo que parecía; su brazo, que estaba comenzando a recuperarse de la temperatura extrema, era una prueba de ello.

No estaba seguro si alguno de los azabaches le había preguntado qué le ocurrió, pero respondió de todos modos.

—El medallón... El medallón me quemó.

Ace y Luffy se miraron entre ellos, y luego al rubio.

—Sabo, las rocas no queman.

El nombrado salió de su estado de shock para mirar mal a quien consideraba como su igual.

—Díselo a mi mano.

No quiso sonar tan seco y sarcástico, pero no bromeaba al implicar que su mano estaba mal. La capa piel de su palma se había despegado, dejando ver un color rosado amenazando a pasar a rojo. Sabo hizo una mueca al verla. No tenía muchos conocimientos médicos, pero eso no se veía —ni sentía— para nada bien. Ambos azabaches fruncieron el ceño al ver las quemaduras.

Eventualmente, los hermanos dirigieron nuevamente su mirada a la piedra en el suelo.

—Entonces... ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿La vamos a dejar ahí y listo?

—Umm... Bueno... No es como si pudiera hacernos daño en el piso... Mientras que no la toquemos deberíamos estar bien. —Frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo pudo quemarme...

—Para estar seguros, tal vez deberíamos hacer que Luffy la levante.

Sabo instantáneamente volteó la mirada para mirar mal a Ace, quien tenía una mirada desinteresada en su rostro. Él sabía que en realidad no quería que nada le sucediera a Luffy —no lo culpaba, se sentía de la misma manera después de todo— pero las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si se guardará aquellos comentarios para sí mismo.

—¡Está bien!

Ambos tardaron unos segundos en registrar las palabras del menor. Sin embargo, para cuando lo hicieron, Luffy estaba a punto de recoger el medallón.

—¡Luffy, espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Su hermanito ya la había levantado, aunque sorprendentemente no hubo ningún tipo de reacción de su parte, como si lo que sostenía en su mano no le hubiera causado una fea quemadura a Sabo.

—Esto no quema —dijo por fin, notoriamente confundido.

Tanto él como Ace suspiraron de alivio. Sin embargo, Sabo tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto. ¿Qué podría hacer que ese amuleto —o lo que fuera que ese pedazo de roca fuese en realidad— cambiara de temperatura tan drásticamente? No tenía sentido.

Su amigo parecía igual de confundido que él. No estaba seguro si era por las mismas razones, pero no ignoró como su mirada pasaba de la mano de un hermano, la que había sido herida unos momentos antes, a la del otro, sosteniendo el objeto ofensivo en cuestión.

—Oh, por cierto —continuó Luffy mientras por alguna razón sacudía violentamente su brazo—, está atascada.

—¿Qué? —soltaron los mayores al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que dije —respondió el más pequeño sin dejar de mover su puño en la piedra de un lado al otro.

Ace bufó, seguramente harto del comportamiento de Luffy, las situaciones extrañas en las que siempre terminaban metidos, ese problema en específico, su vida en sí o todas las ya mencionadas. No era que tomara mucho exasperarlo en general, pero se notaba que definitivamente estaba cansado de todo esto.

—No digas tonterías —espetó finalmente, caminando hacia él—. ¡Tú eres el que la está agarrando! Una tonta roca no puede simplemente estar...

Estaba por terminar su sermón al tomar la mano ocupada de Luffy cuando de repente paró en seco. Una expresión confundida se dibujó en su rostro.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Bueno, eso en un principio le preocupo. Sin embargo, ya no sabía qué pensar al ver como Ace empezaba a zarandear su brazo —y, como consecuencia, el de Luffy— con movimientos bruscos y rápidos.

—Uhm... ¿Ace...?

Entonces el nombrado se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo. Su mirada era exactamente la misma que hacía que se preguntara si él y Luffy eran o no familiares de sangre. Siempre hacía esa cara cuando estaba por decir algo tan simplemente estúpido con un tono tan desinteresado que-

—Está atascada —soltó con simpleza.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que Sabo temía.

Suspiró. Esto había pasado de normal a doloroso, y de allí, a ridículo. Amaba a sus hermanos, pero eso debía ser una jodida broma.

—¿Cómo demonios puede estar atascada?

—Está atascada —repitieron a la vez ambos pelinegros mientras se hurgaban la nariz con sus manos restantes.

Se les quedó mirando un momento fijamente, analizando la situación frente suyo. Luffy no podía mentir, aun si su vida dependía de ello —al menos, no de manera convincente—, así que no dudaba de él. Ace tampoco era bueno aun siendo mucho mejor que el chico de goma.

Sabía que los dos decían la verdad, pero todo eso seguía sin tener_ el más mínimo sentido_.

Finalmente, suspiró, de nuevo. Había estado haciendo eso mucho en los últimos diez minutos.

—A ver, déjenme dar un vistazo —les dijo al acercarse para mirarlos bien.

La verdad, no había nada raro a simple vista. La mano de Luffy estaba sosteniendo la piedra y la de Ace estaba sobre ambas.

—¿Cómo, exactamente, está atascada? —preguntó una vez más al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltar uno de los dedos de Luffy; la piel se estiró en la dirección deseada, sin embargo, su falange no se movió un solo centímetro.

—No lo sé —respondió Ace, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no puedo mover mis dedos para soltarla.

Sabo pensó un momento en su siguiente movimiento. Tenía el presentimiento que esto solo empeoraría las cosas, pero también los sacaría de su embrollo actual. Además, no sabía qué más hacer, aunque tal vez terminara arrepintiéndose luego.

Con el recuerdo aun latente de su última herida en mente, sostuvo la piedra con su mano buena. Acto seguido, intentó soltarla.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Como había dicho Ace, sus dedos no se movía. No, toda su mano no se movía. Por más que lo intentase, no podía hacer que se moviera, como si estuviera pegada con pegamento.

—Está... atascada —concluyó.

De repente, Ace pareció preocupado.

—¿Tú también? —Al no recibir respuesta, chasqueó la lengua—. Genial, ahora los tres estamos pegados a esa cosa.

—Shishishi~ Podría ser peor.

Justo después de que Luffy dijera esas palabras, un cambio brusco tuvo lugar a su alrededor. El aire, antes cálido, se tornó sin previo aviso denso y frío. A su vez el viento que hasta entonces no había sido más que una suave brisa evolucionó en un fuerte vendaval que movía las ramas y troncos de los árboles por igual. Parecía un tigre hambriento, circulando a su alrededor como un depredador lo haría ante su presa, atrapada e indefensa. Los hermanos apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando una neblina repentina cubrió los alrededores y el ardiente sol fue ocultado por negras nubes de tormenta, dejándolos en penumbra.

—Tenemos que irnos —determinó Sabo, aunque sus palabras parecieron para él ahogadas por el ruido de un pronto desastre.

No era importante el porqué del cambio en las condiciones climáticas, al menos, no por ahora. Debían de encontrar refugio. Su casa del árbol, el escondite de los bandidos de Dadan, con o sin la piel de cocodrilo hace tiempo olvidada en el suelo, atascados o no con el medallón misterioso uniendo sus manos entre sí. Durante una tormenta, cualquier lugar era más seguro que estar a la intemperie, en especial si resultaba ser una tormenta eléctrica.

Quiso repetir sus palabras, esta vez más alto para que sus hermanos pudieran escucharlas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ellos ya no estaban. Con un nudo en la garganta comprendió que habían desaparecido sin que se percatara y ahora estaba solo, aun sosteniendo la piedra en su mano. Esto era malo. Era muy, muy malo. Debía encontrarlos y buscar un lugar seguro. Tiró el medallón al piso sin cuidado y comenzó a correr en dirección a su base secreta, gritando sus nombres desesperado.

Entonces, un ruido se superpuso por sobre todos los demás. Un rugido. Sobresaltado, Sabo dio media vuelta.

No tardó en comprender que el sonido había provenido de la roca, por más descabellado que sonase. Los símbolos tallados en ella estaban brillando y _algo_ parecía estar saliendo de su interior, algo que no era tangible, no completamente, pero que aun así conseguía tener forma: un alargado cuerpo reptiliano que comenzaba en un cráneo por un hocico de tigre, bigotes de bagre y cuernos.

Ante sus ojos la fuerza mística y abrumadora no tardó en tomar la silueta de un gran dragón.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la figura se estaba abalanzándose hacía él a una velocidad aterradora y con sus mandíbulas abiertas de par en par.

Sabo apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la fuerza se lo tragó completamente.

El viento en ese momento se calmó, pasando a acariciar levemente todo a su alcance que hasta hace un momento estaba maltratando. El paisaje se aclaró y las nubes se disiparon, permitiéndole al sol iluminar la tierra una vez más.

El amuleto permaneció entre la hierba, tan opaco e inactivo como lo había sido momentos antes de hacer desaparecer a los hermanos de ese tiempo sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**No se murieron, lo juro. No me maten.**


	2. Enfermedad misteriosa

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se detuvieron a leer esta historia. Pueden que sean pocos, pero me hace sentir especial (? Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. No duden en criticar mi trabajo si así lo desean, mientras que no sea de manera ofensiva.**

**También he de aclarar que dudo que actualice de forma constante. A veces me cuesta mucho continuar escribiendo desde un punto en especifico y eso me retrasa mucho, sin contar todas las responsabilidades que tengo fuera de la red. Sin embargo, haré lo que puede para publicar capítulos lo más pronto posible.**

**Sin más que añadir, disfruten.**

* * *

La recamara estaba sumergida en un silencio total, interrumpido de vez en cuando por respiraciones profundas. Apenas estaba iluminada, para así no molestar a la persona que yacía en la cama, postrada debido a una enfermedad desconocida para ellos —o al menos para Vivi, quien en ese momento era la única a bordo disponible que tenía el más mínimo conocimiento médico—. Sobre su frente había un paño mojado que fallaba en la simple misión que consistía en disminuir la fiebre.

A su lado su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, la observaba. Habían pasado un par de días desde que zarparon de Little Garden y apenas el anterior unos piratas raros los habían atacado —¡Ese tipo gordo incluso había intentado comerse a Going Merry! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Qué bueno que lo mandó a volar cuando pudo—. También, habían pasado dos días desde que Nami enfermó...

Era difícil expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento, pero tal vez irritación sería un buen concepto para empezar.

Todo esto era extraño en sí. Nunca en toda su vida el muchacho había caído enfermo, así que no sabía cómo se sentía, pero no debía de ser agradable juzgando el estado actual de su nakama; su frente realmente estaba ardiendo, sus mejillas estaban todas rojas y daba la impresión de que estaba sufriendo. Eso último le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Su navegante estaba frente a él, probablemente luchando por su vida, y Luffy no podía hacer nada. No era un doctor. Lo único en lo que era bueno era en patear traseros, pero no había nada ni nadie a quien golpear. Solamente debían encontrar un médico lo antes posible para así poder ir al país de Vivi y Carue a máxima potencia y patearle el trasero al cocodrilo ese.

Sí, eso era. Definitivamente estaba molesto por no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

—¿Are? ¿Por qué está durmiendo con una toalla en la frente? —preguntó de repente una voz aguda a su lado.

—Está enferma —respondió simplemente él.

—¿Enferma? Yo nunca he estado enfermo. ¿Por qué está enferma?

El joven capitán quedó pensativo ante eso. ¿Por qué de repente Nami había enfermado? Vivi habló de algo que podría haberlo causado, pero no recordaba qué...

—No lo sé —sinceró—. Nami estaba bien hace unos días, pero luego se desmayó en la cubierta y ahora está muy caliente.

—Ya veo. Entonces es una enfermedad misteriosa.

—Sep.

—Pero ¿no debería comer carne? ¿Mucha carne? —propuso la voz luego de un pequeño momento de silencio—. ¡Amo la carne! ¡Siempre me siento mejor luego de comer carne de jabalí! ¡O de cocodrilo!

—No lo comprendí del todo bien, pero Sanji dijo que solo carne no funcionaría, por más que suene raro. También le dije que le diera de todo, pero dijo que tampoco servía —explicó con un leve puchero.

—¡Entonces...! —la voz chillona comenzó a hacer un raro ruido de concentración, como si pensara mucho en algo. Entonces, continuó—: Si está caliente, ¡deberíamos tirarle agua encima! Eso funcionará, ¿no?

—Eso fue lo que yo dije —repitió Luffy en forma de queja, recordando los eventos del día anterior—, pero Sanji y Vivi me golpearon.

Fue en ese momento en que se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez, solo tal vez, cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera hablando solo.

—¿Are? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, volteó rápidamente hacia donde creía haber oído la voz, finalmente despegando su vista de la cama. Al no encontrar nada, miró hacia el otro lado, donde tampoco encontró nada fuera de lo común. A continuación, repitió esto varias veces.

—¡Yo!

Logró encontrar al dueño de la voz a su derecha, donde originalmente había mirado, solamente _un poco _más abajo. Era un niño. Llevaba un sombrero de paja idéntico al suyo, pero no podía ser el suyo ya que lo podía sentir sobre su cabeza. También tenía una cicatriz parecida a la suya, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, como la que se había hecho luego Shanks y su tripulación se negaran a dejarlo navegar con ellos.

También, el chico le resultaba bastante familiar...

Hhm...

—¡Ah! —exclamó el niño de repente, apuntando a su cabeza.

—¿Ah?

—¡Ese es mi sombrero!

—Claro que no, es mío —dijo retirando su tesoro de su cabeza para mirarlo bien. De verdad se parecía mucho al del niño. Incluso podría jurar que la única diferencia era el daño que Buggy le había hecho en su primer encuentro y alguna que otra señal de desgaste debido al tiempo y sus diversas aventuras. Aun así, el menor llevaba el suyo puesto. ¿Qué era, un idiota?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Devuélvelo!

Antes de que lo supiera el niño, luego de sostener su hombro mientras su brazo giraba un par de veces, lanzó un puñetazo, que se estiró... y estiró... y _estiró_... hasta, por alguna razón, rebotar en el suelo, luego en la pared y luego en el techo, redirigiendo el puño hacia su propia cara y haciendo que cayera sentado al piso del camarote.

Luffy solamente pudo mirar, tratando de comprender qué había pasado.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a cierto espadachín.

Zoro paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Primero miró a Luffy, luego al niño, luego a Luffy de vuelta.

Finalmente, su mirada terminó en el niño.

—¿De dónde salió el mocoso?

Luffy se dio un momento para pensarlo con una pose digna para ello. ¿De dónde había salido? No lo había escuchado entrar y era raro que sus nakamas no hayan notado un polizón. ¿Tal vez subió en Little Garden? No, dudaba que hubiera alguien más en esa isla que no fuesen ellos, los gigantes o los agentes de Baroque Works.

—Ni idea... —respondió finalmente.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —comenzó el menor, al parecer ya recuperado de su propio golpe—. Recuerdo haber encontrado una piedra misteriosa, pero Ace se enojó conmigo y empezó a decirme que era un idiota. Estúpido Ace. —explicó con un puchero. Por su lado, el nombre llamó la atención de Luffy _ ¿Ace? _—. Y luego la piedra misteriosa quemó a Sabo, lo cual es tonto porque las piedras no queman, pero su mano estaba toda roja y rara, como esa vez en la que me quemé tratando de comer carne de oso mientras todavía se estaba cocinando.

El capitán miró al niño fijamente. Ace... Sabo... ¿Cómo es que conocía a sus hermanos? Además, en el caso de Sabo, eso debería ser imposible. Sabo estaba...

—Y entonces —continuó sin prestarle atención a la confusión de su compañía— la piedra misteriosa se atascó en mi mano... y en la de Ace... Y en la de Sabo... Y el viento hizo _¡Wushhhh! _y el cielo se puso negro. Sabo dijo que había que irnos, pero luego Sabo y Ace desaparecieron. —El niño frunció el ceño—. Eso no me gustó porque ellos saben que no me gusta estar solo. ¡Pero entonces apareció este león grande y transparente! Al menos, parecía un león, pero no sé de dónde salió porque nunca había visto un león en el bosque y Ace y Sabo nunca mencionaron uno, pero supongo que si hay un tigre gigante y un oso gigante también puede haber un león gigante.

El de cabello verde miró nuevamente en dirección de su capitán, silenciosamente pidiendo, no, _suplicando _por una respuesta. Fue en ese momento que notó un cambio en Luffy. No sabía decir qué era exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que había reaccionado a algo de lo que había dicho el mocoso.

Hablando del mocoso...

—¡Y luego me comió! —exclamó claramente ofendido—. O al menos creo que lo hizo. Se sintió distinto a todas esas veces que me comieron los cocodrilos y terminé aquí y no en su estómago.

—... Lo que digas, chico —dijo finalmente el antes cazarrecompensas, quien aparentemente no tenía una mejor respuesta para lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Dijiste Ace y Sabo? —preguntó Luffy, finalmente saliendo de su sorpresa.

—Sí —asintió el pequeño—, son mis hermanos, pero Sabo es el hermano amable. Ace no deja de molestarme, diciendo que soy un llorón y que soy débil y que mi fruta es inútil y cosas así —explicó haciendo un puchero—. Estúpido Ace...

—¿Fruta? —interrumpió Zoro.

—Comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi —explicó, para sorpresa de ambos, pellizcando su mejilla y estirándola más de lo humanamente posible—. Soy un hombre de goma.

El capitán y primer oficial se miraron entre sí, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Luffy sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando su nakama. Por lo que Shanks le había dicho, solo podía existir un tipo de fruta del diablo a la vez y era imposible que dos personas tuvieran la misma fruta al mismo tiempo, y él aún estaba tratando de entender cómo es que ese niño podía tener a Ace y a Sabo como hermanos cuando ellos eran sus hermanos. Ojalá Nami estuviera despierta, ella sabía muchas cosas. ¿Tal vez tuviese que tirarle agua encima para que se mejore después de todo?

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

El chico les dedicó una gran sonrisa que parecía ocupar toda su cara.

—¡Yo soy-!

—¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!

Inmediatamente cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de la mente del joven capitán. Una isla, ¡se estaban acercando a una isla! ¡Eso era genial! ¡Ahora Nami se pondría mejor!

—Ve a echar un vistazo —sugirió entonces Zoro, quien no ignoró la manera en la que Luffy parecía controlarse para quedarse quieto en su asiento junto a la navegante cuando obviamente quería ir a revisar la isla.

El de sombrero de paja no le dio oportunidad para que repitiera sus palabras. En meros segundos ya estaba fuera, apenas sintiendo las bajas temperaturas a su alrededor. Al instante pudo visualizar a la distancia unas grandes montañas blancas con forma de cañón a las que se estaban acercando y no tardó en sentarse en la cabecera de Merry para así poder observarlas mejor, apenas capaz de contener su emoción. Su falta de color debía ser debido a la nieve, estaba seguro. Amaba la nieve. Al verla siempre recordaba un invierno en particular, el único que había presenciado una hermandad completada por un abrigo azulado, unas gruesas gafas protectoras del mismo color y un sombrero de copa.

Amaba la nieve. Era tan blanca...

—¡WOW! ¡¿Ustedes son piratas?!

El repentino grito a sus espaldas —acompañado por un chillido perteneciente a un Usopp tomado por sorpresa— le hizo salir de su burbuja nostálgica. Notó como su polizón había salido también y se encontraba observando, completamente emocionado y estupefacto, la calavera sonriente y ensombrerada de la vela principal. Sinceramente, se había olvidado de él en el momento que supo sobre la isla.

—¿Un niño? —oyó murmurar a su amiga.

—Oh, sí. Apareció un niño de la nada en el camarote de Nami —anunció distraídamente Luffy.

—¡¿Y nos lo dices ahora?! —chilló nuevamente Usopp—. ¡¿Y qué quieres decir con "salió de la nada"?!

—Pues, eso —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía porque le estaba preguntando eso, era bastante simple.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —comentó Sanji al exhalar una nube de humo—. Anoche no vi ningún navío en las cercanías durante mi guardia y la última vez que el barco estuvo sin vigilancia fue en Little Garden, pero eso fue hace dos días.

—Sí, seguramente lo hubiéramos notado mucho antes si ese fuera el caso —comentó Vivi—. Además, era una isla deshabitada a excepción de Brogy-San y Dorry-San.

—Esperen —los interrumpió el francotirador repentinamente—. N-N-No será o-otro agente de B-B-Baroque Works, ¿o sí? Q-Quiero decir, uno d-de ellos era una niña después de todo.

—No, ninguno de los agentes de los altos cargos en la organización además de Miss Golden-Week es un niño y él no se parece a ninguno que yo conozca.

—Además, si hubiera querido eliminarnos, ya nos hubiera atacado —aportó el cocinero.

—S-Supongo que tienes razón...

Mientras ellos discutían la situación entre manos, el de sombrero de paja observó en silencio como el niño emboscaba con preguntas y exclamaciones de asombro a un Zoro —aún confundido y levemente irritado— que acababa de salir del interior del barco. En general, dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto denominando al niño como _misterioso_ y preguntando si podía cagar, pero tenía una extraña corazonada. No estaba seguro sobre qué exactamente, pero estaba convencido de que había visto a ese chico antes, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Además, no podía ignorar el hecho de que conociera a Ace y, en especial, a Sabo y que estos fueran sus hermanos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Zoro se les uniera en la proa arrastrando consigo al niño, quien se había pegado a una de sus piernas y no parecía que la fuera a soltar por un tiempo. Todavía seguía haciendo preguntas y exclamaciones dirigidas al espadachín, pero éste parecía ignorarlo cuando se dirigió a Vivi.

—Oye, ¿es posible que dos personas tengan una misma fruta del diablo?

Sanji enarcó su única ceja visible mientras que la princesa se mostraba algo confundida ante la repentina pregunta.

—No lo creo... Según lo que he escuchado es imposible que existan dos frutas del diablo iguales al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Zoro tiró hasta que el niño soltó su pierna y lo levantó por el cuello de su camiseta para que todos lo vean bien.

—¡Hola! —saludó el chico en cuestión con una gran sonrisa.

—Este mocoso... —Zoro fue interrumpido momentáneamente por quejas provenientes del polizón _¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Tengo siete años! ¡Soy un hombre!_—. Dice haber comido la Gomu Gomu no mi.

—¡¿EHHHHH?! ¡Imposible! —negó a gritos Usopp, para luego aclarar su garganta y hablar en con voz calmada y seria—. Quiero decir, debes de haber oído mal o algo as-

Fue en ese momento en el que Zoro decidió estirar una de las mejillas —aparentemente de goma— del niño unos cuantos centímetros más de lo que una normal podría estirarse, haciendo que Usopp chillará de nuevo.

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿Acaso esa no era tu fruta, Luffy?!

El nombrado estaba a punto de contestar con un _Sí_ cuando el niño se le adelantó.

—Sí, esa fue la fruta que comí. Ya se los había dicho. Por cierto, nariz larga-Ossan...

—¿O-Ossan?

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberlo dicho.

—¿Tú nombre? —preguntó Vivi sin entender.

—Sí. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy —se presentó sonriendo—. Mucho gusto.

Le tomó un momento a la tripulación procesar lo que habían oído y, cuando finalmente lo hicieron, se miraron entre ellos, escépticos.

—Monkey D... ¡¿Ese niño es Luffy?! —gritó Usopp—. ¡¿Eso es posible en el Grand Line?!

—¡N-No! Es la primera vez que escucho algo así —respondió Vivi, quien era la que más conocimientos tenía sobre ese mar.

—Bueno, algo es seguro. Actúa como Luffy —comentó Zoro.

—Sí, e incluso se ve como él...

Todos se quedaron el silencio un momento, dejando que la aparente verdad terminara de tener sentido en sus cabezas.

—¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!

Entre los chillidos incrédulos resaltó en contraste la risa característica del joven capitán.

—¡Shishishi~! ¡Conque eso era!

Todo tenía sentido ahora. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes? El único hermano menor que tenía Ace era Luffy, al igual que lo había sido de Sabo, y solamente Luffy tenía la Gomu Gomu no mi en ese momento.

No había duda, ese niño era Monkey D. Luffy.

Pero, si se ponía a pensarlo, él también era Monkey D. Luffy.

Bueno, ya pensarían en algo. Una cosa era segura para él: luego de que Nami sanara, tendrían una gran aventura. Lo presentía.

El niño —Luffy— miraba a la tripulación, que en aquel momento parecía estar sufriendo un colapso mental, con una mirada indescriptible en su rostro.

—¿Son idiotas o qué? —preguntó finalmente, logrando que su contraparte mayor riera nuevamente, atrayendo su atención—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó entre risas—. Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

—Ya veo. Así que tú eres yo. Shishishi~ —comentó el menor.

—¡Lo aceptó fácilmente! —exclamó en coro la tripulación.

—Dime, Yo-Ossan, ¿Sabes dónde están Ace y Sabo? No los he visto desde que el león gigante me tragó.

—¿L-L-León g-gi-gigante? —tartamudeó asustado el francotirador.

—Larga historia —explicó Zoro.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Luffy a su contraparte—. Ace se volvió pirata hace tres años y lo único que he sabido de él fue por el periódico, y Sabo... Sabo partió antes que él.

Había elegido sus palabras con cuidado. Se notaba que su yo pequeño pensaba que su hermano estaba vivo. ¿Tal vez antes de aparecer estaba en un lugar en el que Sabo aún vivía? Si era así, no quería preocuparlo con todo eso. Lo qué pasó, pasó —¿O lo que pasará, pasará? Era algo confuso en verdad—, ¿para qué molestarlo con algo como eso?

Sabo había muerto libre. No enjaulado por falsas apariencias, lujos asfixiantes y títulos insignificantes sino libre, navegando el mar que los tres habían admirado desde pequeños. Eso era lo que en realidad importaba.

Al menor, sin embargo, no pareció agradarle su respuesta.

—Pero Ace y Sabo estaban conmigo hasta hace poco y dijeron que cada uno partiría cuando tuviera diecisiete. ¡Esos mentirosos!

—D-Disculpen —interrumpió Vivi—. ¿De quiénes están hablando?

—¡De Ace y Sabo! —respondió alegremente el niño—. Compartimos copas de sake juntos, así que somos hermanos. Ellos son mis hermanos mayores.

—¿Es eso cierto, Luffy? —preguntó Sanji a su capitán.

—Sí —contestaron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono de voz.

—Solo le pregunté a uno de ustedes...

—No vuelvan a hacer eso, por favor —pidió un muy desconcertado Usopp.

—Como sea, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano los encontraremos —aseguró el capitán—. Hasta entonces, será una aventura. Shishishi~

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Luffy se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin comprender sobre qué estaba hablando. Sanji suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no... —respondió su propia pregunta— Escucha bien: no hay tiempo para aventuras. La prioridad es encontrar un doctor para Nami-San y apenas lo hagamos, nos iremos.

—Sí, no hay tiempo que perder —lo apoyó Vivi—. La condición de Nami-San es muy delicada. Entre más rápido encontremos un doctor, mejor. Además, debemos llegar a Arabasta antes de que comience la guerra civil. Hay que detenerla a cualquier costo. Si no lo hacemos...

No hizo falta que ella continuara para que Luffy supiera a qué se refería. Vivi había adoptado esa expresión en la que fruncía el ceño, se mordía el labio y sus ojos se volvían melancólicos y distantes, sin duda pensando en el peor final posible. Él no comentó nada. Sabía que Vivi confiaba en que con su mera presencia y la información sobre Crocodile y su organización podría detener todo tipo de revuelta. Luffy lo dudaba, pero para ese tipo de escenario estaban allí ellos. Ya tendría la oportunidad de patearle el trasero al cocodrilo; primero, sin embargo, estaba Nami.

—No entiendo del todo bien qué está sucediendo, pero suena divertido —rio su yo pequeño.

—Definitivamente este mocoso es Luffy.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó confundido el nombrado, mas no consiguió respuesta.

—Más importante, ¿ustedes dos no tienen frío? —cuestionó Usopp abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento de calentarse—. Me congelo de solo verlos...

Volteó a mirar fijamente a su nakama para luego mirar a su otro yo, quien en ese momento decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo. Fue entonces que logró sentir por completo el frío intenso de las temperaturas polares en el ambiente.

La reacción fue instantánea.

—Brrrrr...

—¡QUÉ LENTOS!

* * *

**¡Y es así como Luffy conoce a Luffy y a su tripulación!**

**Vaya, sí que será complicado a la hora de diferenciarlos...**

**Por ahora, los llamaré "Luffy Grande" y "Luffy Peque" en las notas de autor para que no se vuelva muy confuso.**

**No planeó reescribir toda la saga de Drum para que Luffy Peque encaje. Simplemente escribiré su punto de vista de todo el asunto —con suerte en un solo capítulo— en forma de resumen, pero por ahora, todo eso no son más que especulaciones. Mi cerebro a veces trabaja... de formas impredecibles.**

**Quiero aclarar que me basé en los capítulos 130 al 132 del manga para escribir este capítulo e incluso usé varios diálogos directamente sacados de ahí, algunos un poco modificados. Cabe la posibilidad que en futuros capítulos con Luffy Grande, Luffy Peque y compañía ocurra lo mismo.**

**Antes de terminar, he aquí una pequeña escena que había pensado seriamente meter en el capítulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

_**~*+Omake+*~**_

Vivi: ¿Un niño?

Luffy: Oh, sí. Apareció un niño de la nada en el camarote de Nami.

Sanji: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-No es posible!

Vivi: ¿S-Sanji-San?

Sanji:-empieza a sacudir bruscamente a Luffy- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Nami-San, capitán bastardo?! -lo suelta, haciendo que caiga de cara a la cubierta- No puedo creer que Nami-San...

Usopp: O-Oe, Sanji...

Sanji: Ya veo, esa era la causa de su enfermedad. -apunta al chico temblando- ¡Nami-San acaba de tener un hijo!

Vivi/Ussop: ¡LOS EMBARAZOS NO FUNCIONAN ASÍ!

* * *

**Sinceramente, esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente luego de escribir el dialogo de Luffy. :v**


	3. Entre Striker y la tubería

Apenas podía sentir el viento seco que mecía sus rizos azabaches, proveniente de la dirección en la cual apuntaba su Log Pose. Era un buen día para los estándares del Paraíso, pero eso se lo atribuía a una isla veraniega cercana, en la cual apenas llueve para satisfacer a una pequeña parte de toda su población. Se encontraba recostado en la diminuta cubierta de su pequeña embarcación, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza mientras observaba el cielo sin nubes.

Nadie hubiera sospechado que hace escasos momentos había sido atacado por un gato marino, pero eso no era importante.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrado en el clima desértico del reino de Arabasta —o eso creía, al menos. Desde que comió la Mera Mera no mi era prácticamente imposible diferenciar un clima del otro, más cuando tenía el poder de afectarlo directamente. Involuntariamente, claro— y no tardaría nada en llegar a la isla —seguramente—, después de todo, Striker era rápida. Sin embargo, había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso después de comerse al animal sagrado para asegurarse de que su narcolepsia no lo hiciera caer al océano durante un ataque repentino.

Ace mentiría si dijera que no quería llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible, pero si fuese a morir allí, todo su viaje sería en vano. Era su obligación llevar de vuelta a Teach al Moby Dick. Ese traidor no tenía derecho a seguir surcando los mares libremente cuando él era la causa de que Thatch ya no pudiera hacerlo. Lo único que merecía era sucumbir bajo sus llamas o ante el mismo Shirohige. Era su deber hacer que eso sucediera.

Por ahora, suponía que le daría tiempo a Luffy para que lo alcanzara. Sentía curiosidad por conocer a su tripulación y saber qué tipo de personas serían para poder aguantar su problemática existencia y aceptar llamarlo capitán. Tenía pensado ofrecerle a Luffy unirse a la tripulación de su padre, pero no creía que fuese a aceptar. Él quería ser el rey de los piratas. ¿Qué clase de rey seguiría ordenes de alguien más?

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el silencio y la tranquilidad a su alrededor.

De todas maneras, no se lo dejaría fácil. Llegaría el día en el que ambos deban pelear por el título. Ace se había jurado a sí mismo que haría a Shirohige Rey Pirata y no planeaba arrepentirse. Cuando el momento llegara, no se contendría y no esperaba menos de su hermano. Hasta entonces, apenas podía esperar a ver cuánto había crecido en los últimos tres años.

Así se quedó durante un rato, disfrutando el silencio que la soledad le otorgaba. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada al verse extrañando a la banda de piratas a los que llegó a llamar sus hermanos y hermanas. Al principio, cuando había partido del Moby Dick luego de enterarse de la traición de Kurohige —dentro suyo, sus llamas ardían con intensidad al recordar como descaradamente ese canalla había elegido llamarse de una manera tan parecida a su padre— en busca de venganza no se dio a sí mismo la oportunidad de lamentarse por la falta de ruido a su alrededor. Aun así, la nostalgia se hacía más y más presente conforme pasaban los días. No era la primera vez que se marchaba por su cuenta del barco, pero no podía evitar sentir que esta vez las cosas resultarían de manera distinta a ocasiones anteriores.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así cuando algo cambió. Supuso que no era un cambio muy perceptible y que solamente era paranoico —algo que la infancia que pasó siempre cuidándose la espalda solamente afirmaba—, pero podía jurar que algo _había cambiado_. No era algo hostil como para preocuparlo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que Striker se había hundido de pronto un poco para luego salir a frote nuevamente, como si alguien acabara de subir a bordo, lo cual era ridículo ya que él era la única persona en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

No fue hasta minutos después de sentir el pequeño trastorno que tuvo que admitir que, en efecto, había otra persona además de él.

No era como si hubiera tenido otra opción, teniendo en cuenta que el invasor se había lanzado sobre él, utilizando su cuerpo como proyectil para quitarle repentinamente todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, y sentado en su pecho, sosteniendo algo frío y duro —no un cuchillo, de eso estaba seguro— contra su cuello.

—No te muevas —dijo una voz a escasos centímetros de su cara, rebozando en frialdad aun cuando sonaba aguda—. Si lo haces, ¡te mataré!

Chasqueó la lengua, abriendo los ojos para poder ver a su atacante. Seguramente debía ser un novato que pensaba que era su día de suerte. Tal vez le daría la satisfacción de pensar eso por un tiempo como recompensa por haberse podido acercar antes de...

Todo pensamiento lógico huyó al instante de su cabeza. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un rostro mucho más joven y familiar de lo que se había esperado. Sí, era demasiado familiar, demasiado para su gusto.

Era el rostro que había llegado a odiar diez años atrás.

Feroces ojos grisáceos fulminaban su mera existencia. Sabía que en ellos había una tormenta de diversas emociones, entre ellas furia y determinación siendo las más fuertes, capaces incluso de eclipsar la confusión e incertidumbre. Más abajo, sus mejillas eran decoradas por una serie de pecas que resaltaban en contraste con su piel. Lo único que quedaba por destacar era el cabello azabache, rizado hasta por debajo de sus orejas.

No había duda, frente a él estaba su propia cara, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba.

Aun tratando de hacer las paces con el hecho de que, _no_, no estaba soñando ni se estaba mirando en un espejo, algo nuevo pasó por los ojos del contrario, tan rápido que apenas pudo llegar a verlo. Él niño también lo había reconocido, estaba seguro.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —masculló el chico entre dientes. No parecía como si la pregunta fuera dirigida a él.

—Sabes —habló Ace sobresaltando al contrario—, una persona tiende a presentarse antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien más. Es cortesía básica.

Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de dónde salió la idea de provocarlo. Simplemente... pasó.

—¡¿Y qué mierda me importa?! —exclamó el muchacho, irritado, mientras presionaba contra su cuello la cosa redonda que logró identificar como una tubería—. No estoy jugando. ¡Te estrangularé!

Al verlo detenidamente, se percató de que el chico estaba temblando. Probablemente de furia, o tal vez preocupación. Descartó desde el primer momento el miedo. El niño era muy orgulloso y desconfiado como para mostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad ante cualquiera, ni siquiera ante él mismo.

—No lo harás —respondió Ace sin más. El chico no sabía haki (ni siquiera había escuchado la palabra en toda su vida) y la única manera de que pudiera dañarlo era hacerlo caer al océano. Puede que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, pero necesitaría más que determinación para lograrlo. Tampoco era como si le fuera a decir todo eso.

—¡Claro que sí! He derrotado a personas más grandes que tú —insistió nuevamente—. Ahora, responde. ¿Dónde estamos?

Eso era cierto, Ace lo sabía. Sin embargo, el tamaño muchas veces poco tenía que ver con la fuerza del oponente.

—Aunque pudieras hacerlo, ¿qué harías después? —cuestionó, evitando la pregunta—. Yo soy el único que puede hacer que esta nave avance. ¿Qué planeas hacer solo en medio del océano?

En realidad, lo que acababa de decir no era del todo cierto; puede que Striker funcionara con sus llamas, pero también tenía una vela por lo que una persona normal también podría navegar con ella. El verdadero problema era que el chico no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento en navegación. No por nada a esa edad quería que Sabo fuera su navegante.

—¡Cállate! Solo respóndeme. ¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Cómo quieres que te responda si también quieres que me calle?

El muchacho no respondió, pero el rubor de sus mejillas fue respuesta suficiente, aunque era difícil distinguir si la causa era enfado o vergüenza. Tal vez ambos.

—Te propongo algo —continuó—. Si tú sales de encima mío y dejas de amenazarme con esa cañería yo responderé a todas tus preguntas. ¿Trato?

Lo único que consiguió fue que la feroz mirada del contrario fulminara hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, siquiera esforzándose por ocultar su desconfianza. Ni siquiera hubo el más mínimo movimiento para liberarlo. Es más, creía haber sentido como la presión manteniéndolo sometido aumentaba.

Ace suspiró.

—Entonces, supongo que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas.

Antes de que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de registrar el significado de sus palabras, Ace convirtió su cuerpo en llamas. El chico retrocedió, notoriamente tomado por sorpresa, y el hombre de fuego aprovechó esa abertura para reincorporarse y volver a la normalidad.

Una vez de pie pudo apreciar con mayor detalle la diferencia de edad entre él y su atacante. El chico era bajo, apenas llegándole a la cintura. Su posición de lucha, la cual había adquirido luego de recobrar la calma, hablaba de pequeñas imperfecciones esperando desvanecerse con el tiempo, luego de años de pulir su técnica. No obstante, si algo compartía con el muchacho, era el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Una fruta del diablo. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí, comí la Mera Mera no Mi —explicó con simpleza, ajustando su sombrero anaranjado con el dedo índice—. Soy un hombre hecho de fuego.

Su ceño se frunció notablemente —algo que Ace pensaba imposible con lo fruncido que ya estaba— y la fuerza con la que sostenía la tubería pareció aumentar, tal vez preparándose para atacar.

—Ahora, antes de que conteste tus preguntas, debemos hablar.

Ace estaba seguro de que el chico sabía muy bien sobre qué debían hablar. Después de todo, eran dos personas de distintas edades con la misma cara.

Desafortunadamente, el muchacho no pareció darle importancia al asunto entre manos mientras se lanzaba hacia él con un grito de batalla, tal como Ace supuso que haría. Blandiendo el caño de acero con maestría obtenida a través de prueba y error, hizo caer sobre él golpe tras golpe de manera consecutiva sin darse a sí mismo un momento de descanso. Aun así, Ace no se molestó en esquivarlo. Simplemente dejó que los ataques pasaran a través de él, dejando un pequeño rastro de llamas a su paso luego de fallar en dañarlo.

No volvió a hablar hasta que el chico paró todo intento hostil contra su persona, permitiéndose un momento para recobrar el aliento debido al esfuerzo que acababa de hacer y al darse cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ningún lado de esa forma.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó, utilizando a propósito un tono un poco burlón y enarcando una ceja.

—¡Ya quisieras! —exclamó, volviendo a ponerse en guardia una vez más. No obstante, pareció observar algo por el rabillo de su ojo. Ace miró también en la misma dirección, pero no encontró nada más que las salvajes olas del océano.

Entonces el chico volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. Habiéndose anteriormente alejado lo más posible de Ace, aprovechó la distancia para hundir su arma en el mar, bañándola en agua salada durante la carrera. Antes que Ace lo supiera, estaba nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo de recibir el ataque.

Logró inclinarse hacia atrás al último momento, esquivando así la trayectoria horizontal de la tubería. Una de las comisuras de los labios del chico se elevó en una mueca triunfante, seguramente por lograr que Ace evadiera su ataque en vez de simplemente dejar que pasara a través de él. Aun así, su asalto estaba lejos de haber terminado: apenas tocó el suelo, aprovechó la distracción y su siguiente objetivo fueron sus tobillos, buscando hacerlo caer, mas Ace fue más rápido al saltar para, con un poco de ayuda de sus llamas propulsándolo, caer detrás del niño.

—Bien, suficiente.

Con un rápido movimiento y un fuerte tirón, logró quitarle la tubería de sus manos y consiguió que chillara de manera indignada.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! —ordenó acaloradamente mientras Ace apoyaba la cañería contra uno de sus hombros.

—¿Para que sigas intentado golpearme? No, gracias. —El chico chasqueó la lengua, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Daba la impresión de que se había resignado a dejar la ofensiva, aunque no pasaba desapercibida la manera en la que ojeaba el océano cada dos por tres—. Ni lo pienses.

—¿Hn? —Un leve sonido salió de la garganta del chico. Daba a entender que estaba escuchando, pero sabía que no era así.

—Planeas mojarte las manos para que tus puños no me atraviesen y puedas golpearme. —Los ojos del menor se agrandaron levemente en sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho para que siguiera mirándolo mal—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por fin tienes interés en hablar?

—¿Dónde están mis hermanos? —preguntó repentinamente con un tono que escondía una amenaza a simple vista en caso de que planeara darle una respuesta que no fuera correcta.

A decir verdad, Ace pensó que el chico se limitaría a seguir atacando sin descanso. La pregunta había sido una sorpresa.

Si sus sospechas eran correctas —y no podían ser más que correctas— debía resignarse a que ese niño era él mismo, Portgas D. Ace, a la tierna —no tan tierna— edad de diez años. Todavía no podía estar seguro, claro; había varias frutas del diablo que podían jugar con su mente o hacer que alguien más se le pareciera. No obstante, el chico había preguntado por sus hermanos —plural— y estaba seguro de que los únicos que sabían de su relación con Luffy eran varios piratas de Shirohige y su antigua tripulación, los piratas Spade. Nadie sabía de Sabo, solo los bandidos de la montaña y Garp.

Nada de esto respondía el porqué, pero suponía que ya habría tiempo para preguntar. Sin embargo, no podía estimar cuanto tiempo le tomaría conseguir que el chico conteste.

Por ahora, sería sincero y conciso.

—Ni idea.

Al parecer, al chico no le agradó esa respuesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! —Sí, definitivamente no le agradó.

—Tú eres el que apareció de la nada, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Su reacción ante esas palabras fue inmediata: el chico se agachó rápidamente en uno de los extremos de Striker, mojó sus manos y arremetió una vez más contra Ace. Sin embargo, Ace interceptó su puño con su mano desnuda antes de que pudiera hacer mucho daño. El contacto con el agua salada hizo que su palma se adormeciera un poco pero no evitó que resistiera la fuerza del ataque y que lograra sujetar el puño del contrario, evitando que vuelva a separarse. El muchacho intentó patearlo en la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua al ver como su ataque simplemente lo atravesaba, dándole una oportunidad para atrapar su tobillo también. Entonces, viéndose completamente inmovilizado, no dudo en resistirse.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó al chico dándole una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No hasta que te parta la cara! —exclamó sin dejar de moverse en un fútil intento por liberarse.

Sabía que, sin importar cuanto se retorciera, el niño no podría escapar. Aun así, no podía estarlo sosteniendo así todo el rato. Si tan solo tuviera algo para…

Su vista se desvió hacia la vela atada de Striker.

* * *

Observó a una distancia segura la figura del chico. Parecía haberse calmado un poco, incluso podría decir que se le veía un poco más relajado.

—¡DEJAME IR, MALDITO BASTARDO!

Bueno, tan calmado y relajado como podría estar una persona atada a un mástil.

Ahora con la vela izada, la embarcación se mecía levemente hacía donde dictaba la corriente marina, luchando por el control de su ruta contra el viento, pero no era un gran problema. Mientras que su Log Pose apuntara en dirección a la próxima isla no se perdería, aunque era algo molesto. No obstante, prefería eso a tener un mocoso cuyos intentos de asesinarlo aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No hasta que te calmes —declaró.

—¡Estoy calmado!

Ace se tomó un momento para mirarlo minuciosamente una vez más, desde su cabello negro alborotado sobre una frente llena de venas a punto de estallar hasta las suelas de sus zapatos negros, a punto de salir volando debido a la fuerza de sus patadas.

Sinceramente, lo dudaba.

—No pareces muy calmado. —Si las miradas pudieran matar, Ace estaba seguro de que ya hubiera estado seis metros bajo el nivel del mar. Sin embargo, le restó importancia—. Mira, yo te ayudo. Solo debes respirar hondo, retenerlo un momento y luego dejarlo-

—Ya te dije —le interrumpió el chico, mascullando entre dientes— que estoy calmado.

Suspiró. De esta manera no llegaría a nada. Si quería que el niño cooperara con él, debía ser directo.

—Te preguntaría tu nombre, pero hace un momento dije que eso no es muy educado, así que simplemente me presentaré. —Se agachó para así poder estar cara a cara con el chico—. Soy el antiguo capitán de los piratas Spade y comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace.

—Mientes.

La respuesta fue inmediata, como si todo este tiempo el chico hubiera esperado que diga su nombre para contradecirlo.

—Desgraciadamente, no.

—Mientes —repitió, pero esta vez la palabra salió algo temblorosa, como si dudara de su autenticidad. Dentro de sus ojos, la furia se mezcló con la incertidumbre, aunque su ceño seguía fruncido.

—¿Quieres pruebas? —No obtuvo contestación, mas la respuesta era clara—. Bien… Fui criado con una banda de bandidos liderados por Dadan, mi abuelo es un viejo marine de mierda, mis hermanos son Luffy y Sabo. —Tragó saliva. No quería continuar, pero no había obtenido ninguna reacción hasta el momento—. Maté a mi madre, Portgas D. Rouge, cuando nací y mi padre es Gol-

—Para.

Soltó todo el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo, aliviado por no tener que decirlo. Sin embargo, sabía que las palabras quedaron en el aire, flotando sobre sus cabezas, obvias para ambos.

—Ese hombre —continuó el chico, impregnando cada silaba con veneno— no es mi padre.

—Sí… —Su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia el cielo. No había una sola nube en el cielo para poder eclipsar su brillante color cobalto—. Tampoco el mío.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo el chico —Ace, ya no había razón para ignorar esa conclusión— se veía tan resignado como él se sentía. Al parecer de repente le pareció interesante el suelo bajo sus pies y no era posible ver su mirada. Se preguntaba si sería similar a la suya en ese instante.

—¿Ahora sí me desatas?

Ace lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Vas a volver a intentar golpearme?

El contrario desvió la mirada hacía el horizonte, esquivando la suya completamente.

—No prometo nada.

Sonrió.

—Es suficiente para mí.

* * *

No tardó mucho tiempo en desatarlo. Ya libre, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría creería, Ace no intentó nuevamente atacarlo: simplemente eligió sentarse en la pequeña cubierta, mirando en dirección al horizonte, mientras él trepaba el mástil y terminaba de dejar las velas cómo estaban.

—Y dime —comenzó en un intento por entablar una conversación con su otro yo mientras terminaba de atar uno de los extremos—, ¿cómo es que estás aquí, exactamente? No recuerdo haber hecho nada especial para que aparecieras ni tampoco creo que me hayan echado ninguna maldición encima.

—Cómo si lo supiera, simplemente aparecí aquí —respondió con tono desinteresado. Estaba seguro de que su contraparte no le estaba contando algo, pero suponía que ya lo había presionado demasiado así que lo dejó pasar—. Por cierto, ¿dónde es aquí?

Ace detuvo un momento lo que estaba haciendo para así dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

—Grand Line.

Al oír esas palabras, sus ojos adoptaron un extraño brillo que no había estado allí antes.

—¿Grand Line? —repitió, casi sin aliento.

—Sí, pero por desgracia estamos en su parte más aburrida. La verdadera aventura empieza en el Nuevo Mundo.

—La segunda mitad.

—Exacto.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio, bajó del mástil para sentarse al lado del chico.

—Normalmente estaría allí, pero hay algo que debo hacer en esta mitad. —Después de todo, según contaban fuentes confiables, Teach había huido al Paraíso y, luego de semanas de búsqueda, sus recientes descubrimientos lo habían guiado al reino de Arabasta, el cual en ese momento se comparaba con una bomba a punto de estallar en una guerra civil—. Además, no hace mucho que Luffy cumplió diecisiete, así que aprovecharé para ver cómo le va.

—¿Ese idiota es capaz de zarpar por su cuenta? —Parecía incierto y Ace lo entendía completamente. Luego de diez años de vivir en las montañas su hermanito seguía perdiéndose de vez en cuando y aunque le hubiese enseñado un poco de navegación antes de irse lo más probable era que haya olvidado todas sus lecciones incluso si Makino hubiera intentado enseñarle nuevamente.

—Puede que no haya cambiado nada con el paso de los años, pero estoy seguro de que logró llegar a la primera isla sin problemas. —Se abstuvo de decir _muchos problemas_ para así no preocupar a ninguno de los dos—. Si no, no tendría la recompensa más alta del East Blue en este momento. —Logró estirarse hasta alcanzar su mochila, de la cual sacó un papel en donde aparecía el sonriente rostro de su hermanito cubierto de heridas, significando que la foto fue sacada luego de una gran batalla. Acto seguido, se lo dio a su otro yo, quien lo tomó con gusto disimulado. Le dedicó al papel una pequeña sonrisa y su rostro pareció llenarse de orgullo—. Es una suma insignificante en estas aguas, pero es una recompensa decente por ser la primera.

—¿Qué hay de Sabo?

Sintió como la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro mientras hablaba de Luffy se desvaneció ante la mención de su difunto hermano. Temía que preguntara por él. ¿Qué podía decir de Sabo? ¿Que murió antes de siquiera salir de las aguas circundantes al reino de Goa, que su barco fue hundido antes de que pudiera obtener verdaderamente la libertad? ¿Era justo decirle que el mundo le había arrebatado su futuro y su sueño y le había negado el libre albedrio?

—No volví a saber de él desde que partió. —La verdad dejaba un gusto amargo en su boca. No era una mentira, pero estaba lejos de explicar lo que había pasado en realidad. Sabía que su contraparte le ocultaba cosas, pero no le gustaba tener que hacer lo mismo con algo tan importante.

—¿No has sabido nada de él en los últimos tres años? —cuestionó, notoriamente escéptico—. ¿No tiene ni siquiera una recompensa?

—No que yo haya visto, pero ya lo conoces: siempre fue bueno pensando formas de no meterse en problemas.

—Él es bueno para sacarnos de problemas también —comentó, aunque no parecía del todo convencido—. ¿Y tú? ¿De cuánto es tu recompensa?

Pensar en la suma de dinero que el gobierno ofrecía por su cabeza lo hizo sonreír nuevamente. Puede que no fuese una sonrisa igual de sincera que la última, pero Ace dudaba que pudiera convocar una muy verídica luego de haberle mentido a su otro yo sobre la muerte de Sabo.

—Quinientos cincuenta millones de belis.

Los ojos del chico se volvieron grandes como platos y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—Quinientos cincuenta… —Luego de unos instantes de asombro pareció recuperar la compostura rápidamente—. ¿Solo eso?

En vez de sentirse ofendido, Ace simplemente rio ante la pregunta.

—Sé que todavía es poco, pero no tardará en seguir aumentando. El preció por nuestra cabeza seguirá creciendo hasta ser más grande que la de el Rey Pirata y ya no importará si somos hijos de ese bastardo.

—Seremos reconocidos por lo que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas, no por tener sangre maldita. —continuó el más joven, y Ace pudo notar en su voz una especie de emoción que no estuvo allí antes—. Je, Luffy puede quedarse con el título de Rey de los Piratas. A esas alturas ya no valdrá nada.

—Bien dicho.

Por unos minutos quedaron en silencio, con sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros, visualizando un futuro de grandeza y reconocimiento. Ace se aseguraría de que su nombre llegará hasta los cielos, para que fuera una patada en la entrepierna para su progenitor y un mensaje para Sabo, un mensaje diciendo que el mundo no podrá detenerlo como lo detuvo a él. Esto solo era el comienzo.

—Bien, supongo que es hora de continuar.

Se reincorporó y comprobó su Log Pose. La aguja ya no apuntaba directamente hacia adelante, sino que ahora se desviaba un poco a la derecha. Sin embargo, poco importaba la diferencia realmente.

—Te recomiendo que te sostengas fuerte de algo —le aconsejó mirándolo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque haya preguntado eso, no tardó mucho en prácticamente abrazar el mástil.

—Striker es mucho más que un simple bote —sonrió él.

Entonces, utilizando sus llamas, el pequeño navío no tardó en dispararse hacia delante, surcando las aguas de Grand Line con agilidad. No pasó desapercibido para él el grito de asombro a sus espaldas, pero decidió no comentar nada por el bien del poco orgullo que le quedaba. Tal vez más tarde.

* * *

**Me disculpo si les parece que Ace Peque o Ace Grande quedaron muy ooc. Traté imitar lo más posible a sus personalidades cannonicas.**

**Debo aclarar que no tengo idea de qué color son los ojos de Ace (ya saben como le gusta a Oda dibujar puntos negros para todos los personajes masculinos) pero por alguna razón en todos los fanfics que leo, cuando describen sus ojos, dicen que son grises. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar los fanfics? Además, no creo que vuelva a aparecer nuevamente, pero sentí que tenía la responsabilidad de aclararlo.**

**También me he visto obligada a jugar un poco con la linea de tiempo. Como no se sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba Ace en Arabasta antes de que llegaran los mugiwaras por lo que voy a asumir que ya estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron a Drum (después de todo se dice que pasó alrededor de una semana desde que Ace estuvo allí). Todo esto son suposiciones mías, no se lo tomen como algo cannon por favor.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	4. Migrañas y sombreros de copa

El amplio cuarto usado como comedor era a aquella hora el lugar más vivo y activo de todo el barco.

Aunque muchos de los marineros habían decidido irse a la cama más temprano luego de un largo día de trabajo varios tripulantes seguían allí, entreteniéndose entre ellos de todas las formas que pudieran pensar entre botellas de alcohol y cigarros humeantes. Un grupo estaba jugando a las cartas, apostando todo lo que tenían encima sin cuidado, conscientes de que tendría oportunidad de recuperarlo la noche siguiente en caso de perder. De vez en cuando quejas y chillidos, tanto triunfantes como indignados e irritados, se podían escuchar provenientes de esa mesa, significando así el fin de una mano y el comienzo de otra. En una esquina, al parecer lo más alejado de ellos, un hombre que parecía estar entrando en la tercera edad leía un libro desconocido. Aun estando en la misma habitación que sus ruidosos camaradas, no parecía detener su lectura ante nada, excepto para pedirle una bebida al cocinero, quien se había quedado allí contra su voluntad por culpa de la tripulación. El hombre no podía hacer más que mirar el juego con desinterés mientras fumaba su habano sin prisa, siendo interrumpido únicamente para evitar que alguien en busca de una cerveza entrara en su cocina. También había un joven grumete terminando de trapear el suelo luego de toda una mañana agotadora de ir de un lado para el otro haciendo tareas de limpieza. Debido al movimiento de la embarcación su balde con agua y jabón cada tanto se deslizaba en una dirección aleatoria, completamente distinta a la anterior, obligando al muchacho a arrastrarlo nuevamente cerca de él. Escondida en el manto que la oscuridad brindaba, una rata observaba desde un agujero en la pared, desapareciendo de vez en cuando, pero siempre regresando para ver si ya era seguro entrar en la alacena en busca de su cena.

Todo se mezclaba en una amalgama de luces, olores y ruidos que solamente contribuían a fortalecer la peor migraña que había tenido en toda su vida.

Sabo quisiera decir que estaba exagerando. _Oh_, no quisiera otra cosa que estar exagerando. Pero allí estaba, teniendo que parar un momento de hacer papeleo para darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos un momento y masajear su entrecejo en un vano intento de mitigar el constante e intenso dolor detrás de sus ojos. Énfasis en _vano_.

No, mejor dicho, énfasis en _golpear al hombre que estaba riendo a carcajadas en una de las mesas y luego dirigirse bajo cubierta para así dormir por tres días enteros_ porque en ese momento era un impulso muy tentador.

Por desgracia, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, no sí quería llegar a Arabasta sin contratiempos. El país en esos momentos estaba en una situación delicada: solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una revolución estallara, llevándose consigo la vida de muchos inocentes. Generalmente los revolucionarios no interferían con asuntos como estos, pero a Dragon le había parecido una buena idea vigilar la situación desde cerca, y las noticias en el periódico unos días atrás no hicieron más que fundamentar su decisión —no era como si esa fuente de información fuera _confiable_ o algo por el estilo, pero no encontraba razón alguna por la que el gobierno mundial hubiera querido mentir sobre el aumento de las tropas rebeldes. Eso llevaba directamente a su situación actual, estando a bordo del barco mercantil _Fair Lady_ en mar abierto para así navegar sin levantar sospecha de los marines.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una presencia aparecer de la nada del otro lado de la pared detrás suyo. Ni siquiera había podido detectarla con su Haki hasta que se hubo acercado. Diablos, sí que estaba cansado... Debía apurarse a leer esos reportes para así poder irse a la cama...

¿Huh? ¿Y los reportes?

—Sé que te dije que debías terminar de revisar todo lo más pronto posible —comenzó una voz a su derecha—, pero esto es ridículo.

El rostro de su compañera, quien tenía su papeleo en una de sus manos, lo recompensó al girar en busca de los papeles perdidos. Para su desgracia —y muy probablemente para la de su jaqueca—, Koala llevaba la misma expresión que tenía siempre que estaba a punto de regañarlo: su cara inexpresiva, complementada con su ceja notoriamente arqueada, daba a entender que no estaba sorprendida por sus acciones; sin embargo, la ligera tensión de su mandíbula denotaba preocupación.

Sabo, temiendo un final no muy bonito y aún debilitado por su dolido cerebro, solo podía observarla fijamente y pestañear varias veces, como un estúpido. Koala tomó esto como una invitación para continuar.

—¿Siquiera tienes ideas de qué hora es? —preguntó mientras su entrecejo se fruncía, como una advertencia del dolor que sufriría si daba la respuesta incorrecta.

Se tomó un minuto completo pensando sus siguientes palabras. No debía ser tan tarde, ¿cierto? Para él parecían haber pasado solamente dos horas desde la cena, pero Koala no estaría ahí, preguntando acusadoramente qué hora era, como si el paso del tiempo la hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. Tenía el presentimiento, sin embargo, de que hubo un momento en el que se quedó dormido por un rato, aunque no podía decir exactamente cuándo.

—Es... más de medianoche... —Cuando su rostro adoptó indicios de un puchero enojado (lo cual lo asustó _solo un_ _poco _porque eso significaba que si daba un paso en falso se ganaría una nariz rota), supo que, haya o no acertado, la respuesta de Sabo no había sido de su agrado, por lo que añadió, sonando dudoso—. ¿Cierto?

Ella suspiró —un suspiro largo y estresado, lleno de miseria—. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, apretándolos sobre la superficie con el peso de su mano. La mirada de Sabo viajó varias veces de éstos a Koala y viceversa. Si era sincero ya se había preparado para ser sacudido de manera violenta mientras que ella intentaba con buenos resultados hacer sangrar sus oídos. Aquella reacción había sido inusual.

—Sabo, no puedes seguir así —sentenció finalmente con un tono suave, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el nombrado, demostrando un alto intelecto.

—Desde que Dragon-San te hizo jefe de personal (Sí, estamos teniendo esta charla, otra vez. ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así!) has estado negando tus deberes como tal durante el día y quedándote hasta altas horas de la noche para terminar todo.

—Eso es porque ayudo a la tripulación durante el día —se defendió.

—Y eso está bien, ¡pero no tienes la obligación de hacerlo! El capitán Aren ya aclaró que su tripulación era más que necesaria para el trabajo.

Ante eso, Sabo simplemente rodó sus ojos. No era como si pensara que la tripulación no fuera apta, ambos lo sabían. La verdadera razón era muy distinta. Para el revolucionario, el mar tenía un gran encanto y no podía evitar sentir una calidez en su pecho cada vez que navegaba. Ayudar con las tareas del barco, tales como tomar el timón, solamente ayudaban ese sentimiento de paz interior que no podía obtener de ninguna otra forma. Se sentía libre. Era difícil de explicar, por eso Koala no lo entendía. Era como si algo a la lejanía lo estuviera llamando. Era una lástima que no pudiera atender su llamado, no todavía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer si querían derrocar a los Tenryūbitos.

—Además —continuó— tu y yo sabemos que no siempre estás ocupado con eso.

Esa acusación hizo que algo de calor le subiera a la cara. Bueno, _puede _que se tomara de vez en cuando una hora —o dos— para observar el mar, pero no veía como eso era estrictamente importante en ese momento.

—Siempre termino todo en tiempo y forma. Eso no ha cambiado desde que Dragon-San me hizo su segundo al mando; no veo cuál es el problema.

—El problema es que te ves para la mierda.

El rubio se quedó callado por unos segundos ante una afirmación tan directa. No podía decir que lo vio venir.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No, Sabo, en serio, ¡te ves horrible! Estás muy pálido, tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos y- ¿Sabes qué? Míralo tú mismo.

Entonces sacó un espejo de bolsillo, uno que suele llevar la mayoría del tiempo consigo, y se lo puso justo en frente de su cara. Lo que se encontró en el reflejo fue un rostro enfermizamente pálido, con los labios ligeramente partidos y los ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre. Sobre los pómulos había dos pronunciadas ojeras, resaltando gracias a su morado color como un punto negro en un lienzo blanco.

Vaya, en serio se veía para la mierda.

—Buen punto —admitió finalmente—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?

—¿Mi consejo? Ve a dormir.

—¿Huh? —Nuevamente, la inteligencia de Sabo era envidiable.

—Ya me escuchaste —dijo ella, negándose a repetir sus palabras—. Luego, tú y yo trabajaremos en un horario para revisar todo el papeleo y que puedas mirar el mar todo lo que quieras. Para eso, debes dejar de verte como si fueras a desvanecerte si el viento decidiera soplar más fuerte de lo habitual. ¿Entendido?

—¿Lo dices para que no comprometa la misión? —preguntó, más que nada como una burla, decidiendo rendirse ante la insistencia de su compañera.

—Lo digo como tu amiga —corrigió, con convicción, ella—. Puede que esto te haya servido en el pasado, pero es demasiado trabajo como para hacerlo en solo un par de horas.

—Bien, tú ganas, iré a dormir —suspiró Sabo, levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Supongo que algo te habrá despertado.

Lo había dicho a modo de no cortar abruptamente la conversación y porque estaba realmente curioso sobre qué había hecho que Koala se levantara a altas horas de la madrugada. No había querido molestarla, pero, basándose en el notable tick de su ceja, lo había logrado de alguna forma.

—En serio no tienes idea de qué hora es... —murmuró entre dientes, como si hablara consigo misma más que con Sabo—. Solo... Lárgate de mi vista antes de que te golpee.

Tenía la fuerte tentación de preguntar qué pasaba, pero decidió que sería menos perjudicial para su salud no hacerlo y se limitó a dirigirse hacia la bañera(*****).

Al salir a cubierta, sin embargo, se vio segado por un poderoso haz de luz que logro empeorar su horrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando logró finalmente acostumbrarse a la luz pudo identificarla fuente: un gran orbe luminoso en el horizonte, elevándose con lentitud por sobre el mar.

Oh... ya era de mañana. Suponía que eso justificaba el enojo de Koala.

Al parecer si necesitaba esa siesta después de todo. Debía haberse quedado dormido por unas horas sin haberse percatado, pero no se sentía descansado, no realmente. Es más, se sentía aún más cansado que antes, si eso era posible, y le dolía el cuello. Además, sus sentidos debían estarle fallando para no notar la presencia de Koala y de la voz que lo había sobresaltado. A decir verdad, esta última había desaparecido sin que lo notara.

Si realmente quería completar esta misión con éxito —o algo similar— y terminar su papeleo, debía de tomarse un largo descanso. Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Había una persona de más en el barco.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Sabo luego de despertar de su siesta, la cual duró un día entero, y la cual estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras almorzaba en el comedor. Ahora, más descansado y habiendo recuperado sus energías, esto era para él tan claro como el agua. La tripulación del Lady consistía de veintitrés personas, por lo que debería haber veintiséis presencias en total, contándose también a Koala, a la rata gigante que había decidido hacer del navío su hogar y a él mismo. Sin embargo, aunque no era un prodigio en Haki de Observación, podía sentir veintisiete voces en la embarcación.

Al principio no se preocupó mucho por eso. Suponía que algo fuera de lo común debió haber pasado mientras estaba dormido y que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que supiera del nuevo tripulante.

O al menos eso había pensado.

Nadie parecía estar hablando de algo extraordinario sucediendo recientemente o de una nueva persona en el barco. Parecían estar realizando sus rutinas de siempre, charlando de los temas de siempre. Ni siquiera había notado una cara nueva entre la multitud. Nada parecía fuera de lugar y eso lo desconcertaba un poco. ¿Acaso un polizón se subió sin que nadie lo notara?

Fue mientras se preguntaba las probabilidades de que eso haya pasado que Koala apareció, sentándose a su lado con un plato humeante de comida.

—Buenos días —saludó—, ¿cómo estuvo tu siesta, bella durmiente?

—Buenos días —le sonrío él—. A decir verdad, me siento como nuevo. Incluso mi migraña desapareció.

—Sí, también te ves mejor. Ahora sí te ves como el idiota imprudente de siempre.

Ah, ahí estaba la Koala que conocía. Estaba aliviado que ya no estuviera tan preocupada por su bienestar. Prefería mil veces a una Koala enojada que a una preocupada, aunque fuera menos doloroso. No estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta de ella y no suponía que lo fuera a estar en un futuro cercano.

—Pensé que estabas preocupada por este idiota ayer.

—Lo estaba —admitió sin siquiera mirarlo—, pero luego recordé que eres muy testarudo como para morir por falta de sueño.

Auch.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —inquirió de la nada.

—Acabo de recuperarme de la jaqueca más fuerte que recuerdo haber tenido. ¿Qué te hace pensar, exactamente, que hay algo nuevo molestándome?

—Estabas mirando tu plato como si buscaras la respuesta a una pregunta universal en lo más profundo del puré de papas —contestó con simpleza.

Sí, suponía que había estado haciendo eso.

—¿Pasó algo importante ayer? —preguntó, eligiendo evitar decir sus sospechas por el momento.

Ante su tono de voz el rostro de Koala adquirió cierta seriedad.

—¿Cómo qué?

Sabo estaba a punto de explicarse cuando un estruendo no muy lejos de allí captó la atención de ambos.

—¡No mientas, debiste haber sido tú!

No muy lejos de ellos una fuerte discusión había estallado entre el cocinero y otro de los tripulantes. El chef —Gerd, si su memoria no le fallaba— parecía enojado, no solo irritado como se mostraba normalmente. En su mano derecha sostenía un puro encendido que se movía de manera frenética al igual de sus brazos mientras hablaba.

—¡Les he advertido miles de veces que se mantengan alejados de las reservas a menos que tengan mi consentimiento!

Algo confundido, se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su compañera, pero ella se notaba tan ignorante como él.

El acusado, un joven llamado Sven, parecía restarles importancia a las quejas de Gerd mientras comía su almuerzo.

—Y eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho —respondió desinteresado—. No soy el único en este barco que siempre te molesta por comida. Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.

—¡Pero tampoco sería la primera vez que lo haces!

—Ya te dije que esa fue Nilsa. Todos saben que le gusta dormir bajo mi hamaca.

—¡Esto va más allá de lo que puede robar esa maldita rata! Esto es obra de un ser humano, no tengo la menor duda.

Para entonces Sabo había decidido que se había cansado de ser ajeno a la situación y se abrió pasó hasta los dos hombres, consciente de que tenía sobre él la atenta mirada de Koala.

—Disculpen, caballeros —les interrumpió una vez que llegó al lado del cocinero, ganándose la atención de ambos—. No pudo evitar escucharlos. Si no les importa, ¿podrían explicarme a qué se debe toda conmoción exactamente?

Gerd murmuró algo para sí que no llegó a oír, pero sonaba sospechosamente a _Malditos revolucionarios_. No obstante, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, le habló directamente.

—Esta mañana después del desayuno hice el inventario de todas las provisiones, como todas las mañanas —comenzó, llevándose el cigarro nuevamente a la boca y mordiendo la colilla de la frustración—. Faltan dos hogazas de pan, tres manzanas y una naranja.

—¿Ves? No he sido yo —sinceró Sven—. Odio las manzanas.

—Qué conveniente...

Al ver que el joven pareció ofendido por ese comentario, Sabo decidió que lo mejor sería interponerse antes de que la discusión escalara todavía más.

—¿Y no notó algo fuera de lugar? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Ya lo dije: desaparecieron dos hogazas de pan, tres manzanas y una naranja —repitió, tomando el puro nuevamente entre sus dedos y exhalando humo no muy lejos de la cara del revolucionario—. A lo que a mí concierne, eso es algo muy fuera de lugar. No sé si usted está consciente de lo que le concierne, sin embargo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándolo, el hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció en la puerta que unía el comedor con la cocina. El joven solo bufó y continuó con su comida, ignorando al jefe de personal con creces. Sabo, por su parte, al ver que no podría conseguir más información que esa, regreso a su asiento siendo recibido por una Koala expectante.

—Al parecer desaparecieron provisiones —resumió como respuesta a la duda silenciosa.

—Hm. Ya veo. ¿Crees que esto clasifique como algo importante? —propuso haciendo referencia a su pregunta.

—Lo hace si tenemos en cuenta que hay un polizón en el barco.

—¿Un polizón? —repitió—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro de que ayer solamente sentía veintiséis auras en el barco. Ahora son veintisiete. La comida desaparecida solamente confirma mis sospechas.

—Pero eso no responde a cómo se subió en primer lugar. Hubiera notado si otro barco se hubiera acercado o hubiésemos pasado cerca de los restos de otra nave. ¿Habrá utilizado una fruta del diablo?

—Es una posibilidad —asintió él—, pero no sabemos si en realidad tiene una.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

Koala lo miraba expectante, lista para seguir cualquier curso de acción que eligiera —siempre y cuando no sea algo muy descabellado. Eso era algo a lo que todavía debía acostumbrarse. Era raro pensar que estaba por encima de la gran mayoría en la jerarquía del ejército revolucionario y que debía ser él quien tomara las decisiones, pero, a la vez, era reconfortante gozar de la libertad para no seguir ordenes de casi nadie. Aun así, planeaba tratar a todos de iguales, sin importar su rango, a menos que la situación lo merite.

—Quienquiera que sea, no parece ser hostil, de lo contrario ya nos hubiera atacado —comentó—. Sin embargo, hay que estar en guardia, solo para estar seguros. Si la situación no cambia, lo confrontaremos esta noche.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Entonces, la prioridad serán nuestras vidas y las de la tripulación.

—De acuerdo —asintió—, me mantendré alerta. En cambio, tú...

El tono que utilizó hizo que Sabo se sobresaltara.

—¿S-Sí...?

Tal parecía que hacía bien en temer, ya que sus mejillas fueron jaladas bruscamente antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderse.

—¡Te pondrás a hacer tu trabajo! ¡Aún nos quedan unos cuantos días hasta llegar a Arabasta, ya tendrás tiempo de distraerte allí! —Traducción de eso último:_ sé que te escaparás de tus obligaciones apenas anclemos, por lo que no te saldrás con la tuya por los siguientes días_—. Hack envió más papeleo mientras estabas dormido, así que tendrás que trabajar el doble de lo que originalmente planeamos, ¿entendido? —Demonios.

—E-Entendido... ¿Me puedes soltar ahora? —Ya no podía sentir su cara. ¿De qué se creía que era? ¿De goma?

Sintió un alivió instantáneo cuando Koala finalmente lo soltó, dejando que la piel vuelva a su lugar original por su cuenta. No le duró mucho ya que enseguida se vio obligado a tragar saliva al notar que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, como tratando de hacer que explote con la mirada. Por fortuna, esto tampoco duró mucho porque la pelirroja suspiró, relajando su rostro.

—Iré a buscarlo. Más te vale que estés aquí cuando regrese.

Y con eso, desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Sabo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Cuando se lo proponía, Koala podía ser muy aterradora. También estaba exagerando un poco. No tardaría mucho en volver, ¿en cuantos problemas podía meterse hasta entonces?

Un agudo chillido pareció sonar a lo largo de todo el comedor y no tardó en levantarse un murmullo colectivo en la habitación.

—¿Escucharon eso?

—Debe ser Nilsa de nuevo.

—¿Quién fue el estúpido esta vez?

Pronto entendió que ese chillido había sido la rata. Sinceramente, no hubiera querido estar en el lugar del pobre diablo que se atrevió a molestarla. En las semanas que llevaba en el barco había oído varias historias de Nilsa. Era una rata que, por alguna razón, había decidido hacer su nido en las profundidades del barco. Cualquier lugar al que ninguna persona promedio pudiera llegar era su territorio y, gracias a su aparente inteligencia y tamaño —había escuchado que era más grande que un perro—, no tenía el más mínimo problema al defenderlo. Incluso le había arrancado un dedo al navegante cuando este había tratado de echarla.

Antes de subir por primera vez al Lady, el capitán les había dado un gran consejo cuando se trataba de molestar a la rata: no hacerlo.

Aun así, creía que lo mejor era asegurarse de que nadie saliera demasiado lastimado. Bueno, en parte quería ver si era tan grande como decían que era, pero eso era solo uno de los beneficios.

Podía sentir claramente dos auras peleando en uno de los pasillos de la cubierta inferior y rápidamente fue a ese punto, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, pero en los que no creía, para no encontrarse con Koala en el camino. Era una desgracia que no pudiera distinguir quién era quién —su control no era tan bueno todavía—, ya hubiera acorralado al polizón de lo contrario.

—¡Sueltalo! —. Ante el grito repentino paró en seco. Le pareció haber oído la voz de un niño, lo cual era ilógico, ya que no había ningún... —¡Vamos, déjalo ir!

Enseguida lo entendió todo. El polizón era un niño.

No tardó en apresurar el paso. Si esa rata era capaz de arrancarle un dedo a un adulto, ¿qué era capaz de hacerle a un niño? No tenía ni el estómago ni la paciencia para averiguarlo. Pero al hacerlo, al parecer sus pasos se hicieron escuchar, ya que una de las presencias no tardó en huir de la escena a una velocidad considerable. Fuera quien fuese, ya lo alcanzaría. Primero debía asegurarse que-

Al doblar esquina fue sorprendido por algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. Frente a sus ojos había una rata gigante, del tamaño de un gato bien alimentado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con orbes oscuros y sin brillo. Ésta masticaba con sus dientes el ala de un familiar sombrero de copa, decorado con gafas protectoras color azul.

* * *

*****_**Bañera:**__ Espacio del casco destinado a la tripulación, también llamado cockpit._

* * *

**Emm... ¿Esto cuenta como dejar en suspenso?**

**No sé qué pensar de este capítulo. Como no sabemos exactamente como era Sabo antes del time-skip me fue algo difícil decidir su personalidad, pero supongo que no quedó tan mal.**

**Están de camino a Arabasta porque me niego a creer que un país al borde de una guerra civil contra alguien "corrupto" no haya sido al menos vigilado por el ejército revolucionario. Bueno, también fue por el bien de la trama, ¡pero ese no es el punto!**

**Sabo Peque y Sabo Grande no se encontrarán, al menos no por ahora. Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser muy distinto, pero me gustó esta idea más que la primera que tuve. Además, ¡es más divertido así!**

**Por cierto, tengo el presentimiento que puse más empeño del que debería en crear el personaje de la rata. No sé porque, pero quise hacerla un personaje muy detallado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo tendremos la saga de Drum. Intentaré terminarla en ese mismo capítulo para avanzar rápidamente con todo lo demá las aventuras de Luffy Peque en el ahora llamado Reino Sakura, pero aún así habrá partes importantes del cannon.**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sin más, me despido.**


	5. (No)Aventuras nevadas

**Lectores: Muy astuta Escritora. Actualiza dos meses más tarde a altas horas de la noche para que tengamos que desvelarnos si queremos leer inmediatamente el capítulo.**

**Escritora: El capítulo tiene más de 18500 palabras.**

**Lectores: Escritora, usted es diabólica.**

* * *

Luffy se sentía solo, emocionado, algo preocupado, contento, intranquilo y muy curioso, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sí, eso era posible.

En general, sus emociones positivas le hacían olvidar las negativas y estaba distraído por, bueno, _todo_. Cuando Ace y Sabo desaparecieron, se sintió algo traicionado. Para él, estar solo era peor que la muerte. Incluso se los había dicho, la primera vez que había hablado con ellos sin que estuvieran planeando matarlo —más que nada en el caso de Ace ya que Sabo solamente habló sobre la posibilidad, no lo _intentó_. Sea como sea, no importaba. Ambos, tanto Sabo como Ace, eran buenas personas. Siempre lo fueron. Y, más importante, eran sus hermanos. Luffy estaba más que feliz en perdonar pequeñeces como esas—. Luego se sintió estúpido, ya que Ace y Sabo nunca lo abandonarían por esas mismas razones, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrarlos.

Sin embargo, cuando el león gigante apareció de la nada, _definitivamente no estaba aterrado_. Era un hombre, no un bebé llorón como Ace decía.

Y entonces, descubrió que estaba en un barco. Y no cualquier barco, ¡un _barco pirata_! Un barco pirata que tenía una bandera pirata y llevaba a una tripulación de piratas capitaneada por nadie más que Luffy. Bueno, no Luffy, sino... ¿otro Luffy? Suponía que era un misterio.

(El chico ignoraba todas las leyes y principios científicos que estaba rompiendo en ese momento al estar allí, en esa carabela con mascaron de oveja, como era imposible tener frente a él a otra versión de sí mismo, diferenciándose de él simplemente por su edad. Lo único que importaba era que él no lo entendía del todo bien, por lo que era un misterio).

Envuelto en varias capas de mantas, apenas podía contener su entusiasmo al ver la isla nevada acercarse cada vez más —Eso blanco era nieve. ¡Amaba la nieve! Esas chimeneas gigantes parecían divertidas también. ¡No podía esperar para llegar!—. Ya hubiera utilizado sus poderes de goma para llegar allí antes que nadie, pero el otro Luffy no lo había intentado, por lo que debía tener sus razones para no hacerlo. A sus espaldas la tripulación se preparaba para desembarcar. Ya estaban a punto de alcanzar su destino.

Deseaba que sus hermanos estuvieran allí también. Era un barco pirata, igual que el _Red Force_ de Shanks, y esas personas eran una tripulación pirata verdadera, no como decían serlo Porchemy y sus hombres y ese tal Bluejam del que hablaban sus hermanos a veces. Era divertido hablar con ellos, aunque parecían un poco idiotas. Estaba seguro de que a Sabo y a Ace les habría gustado estar allí también.

—Parece que no tardaremos en llegar —dijo alguien justo encima de él. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el espadachín con cabello que le recordaba a césped, quien miraba hacia el frente.

—¡No puedo esperar! —comentó sin poder evitarlo—. Parece una isla divertida.

Estaba realmente entusiasmado. Era la primera vez que visitaba otra isla. Se preguntaba si habría un montón de carne deliciosa allí.

En ese momento apareció también en la proa el hombre de la ceja graciosa. Se veía inquieto y ansioso mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendía.

—Ya se los he dicho, no hay tiempo para aventuras —repitió.

—Hmp... Tacaño.

—¿Huh? —Su otro yo simplemente río, lo cual pareció irritar al rubio por alguna razón—. ¡Hablo en serio! ¡La vida de la hermosa Nami-San corre peligro!

—Perdón, perdón... No habrá aventuras, lo juro.

—Más te vale —dijo el de la nariz larga, Uso—. No quisiera encontrarme con un abominable hombre de las nieves.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un hombre de las nieves?! —exclamó el chico, emocionado—. ¡¿Existen?!

—¡Claro que existen! —se apresuró a declarar mientras todo rastro de miedo desaparecía de su tono de voz para adoptar uno valiente y confiado—. Después de todo, cuando tenía tres años luche contra uno yo mismo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Increíble! —clamó nuevamente, con sus pupilas transformadas en estrellas. ¡Había luchado con un monstruo! ¡Qué genial!

—¡¿Luchaste con un hombre de las nieves?! —gritó también el capitán del barco, nunca habiendo dejado su asiento en el mascarón del barco hasta ese momento—. ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

El francotirador se cruzó de brazos, de seguro recordando su gran travesía. Debió haber sido muy épica, llena de acción y robots.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estaba vagando por islas aún más frías que ésta en medio de una gran ventisca cuando sucedió. Un ser gigante de repente me emboscó. No tardé en distinguir que era un abominable hombre de las nieves, que no había comido en tres semanas y planeaba convertirme en su cena. ¡Naturalmente, me defendí cuando intentó arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco! Sus dientes eran tan largos como sus garras y me vi obligado a-

Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de terminar su relato porque el de la ceja graciosa lo pateó en la cabeza tan fuerte que hizo que besara el suelo.

—¡Tampoco tenemos tiempo para aventuras inventadas!

Los mofletes de Luffy se hincharon antes de que pudiera evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que decía en sincronía con su otro yo:

—Aburrido~

Notó como la ceja en espiral del ofendido se crispó, pero éste se limitó a mascullar para sí, algo sobre capitanes estúpidos y mocosos inquietantes.

Distraído por parte de su futura tripulación, no notó el momento en el que se adentraron en la isla a través de un río hasta que fue muy tarde. Su humor volvió a alegrarse al darse cuenta de su descuido. No importaba hacia donde mirase, los únicos colores que podía encontrar eran las diferentes tonalidades de azul de una catarata cercana. Todo lo demás se hallaba cubierto por un manto de blanco inmaculado. No era la primera vez que veía nieve, pero nunca ningún invierno había conseguido cubrir en su totalidad su isla natal. Era maravilloso, casi místico, a sus ojos.

—Parece que no podemos avanzar más —observó Vivi, sacándolo de su estupor—. Será mejor que anclemos el barco aquí.

—¿Bien? ¿Quién irá a buscar al doctor? —preguntó Zorro (Creía haber escuchado que su nombre era Zorro. Tenía cara de Zorro. Lo iba a llamar Zorro.)—. No... Debemos buscar humanos primero.

—¡Yo iré! —declaró al instante su yo mayor.

—¡Yo también! —se apresuró a decir el cocinero.

—¡Yo me quedo!

Los piratas miraron al niño con curiosidad. Seguramente habían esperado que gritara a los cuatro vientos que los acompañaría. En efecto, Luffy estaba a punto de insistir en ir con ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente no sería divertido hacerlo. Sí, estaba emocionado: estaba en una isla desconocida, en un mar desconocido, que pedía a gritos que él la explorara, pero le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. No podía evitar pensar que encontrarse con su futura tripulación, en medio de una futura aventura, era irritante. No quería vivirlas, no ahora. Y, aunque lo intentara, sería distinto. No haría lo que el otro Luffy haría. Sería aburrido, ¡y era molesto! No quería saber qué pasaría en sus futuras aventuras; ya no serían aventuras porque sería aburrido si sabía qué iba a pasar y las aventuras deben ser divertidas, llenas de acción y peligros y desafíos por superar. Todo perdía su significado si sabía que iba a salir vivo al final del día.

Bueno, técnicamente, era una no-aventura, ¡pero no quería arruinar su futura no-aventura!

La sonrisa que le dedicó el capitán radiaba cierta simpatía. Estaba seguro de que entendía las razones del chico para quedarse.

—¡No se muevan, piratas!

Todos voltearon entonces en dirección de la voz. Las costas escarchadas, hasta hace un momento vacías, ahora estaban atestadas de gente. Los hombres, cada uno armado, los miraban con aversión. No parecía como si les agradara su presencia, aunque aún no habían hecho nada para ganarse su odio. Uno de ellos, que vestía un abrigo verde y llevaba algo raro en su espalda, parecía destacar sobre el resto. No tardó en comprender que él fue quien alzó la voz.

—Miren, sí hay personas.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento...

—Les exigimos que abandonen estas costas inmediatamente —continuó quien parecía ser su líder con voz firme—. No son bien recibidos aquí.

—¡Vinimos a buscar un doctor! —explicó su doble. Luffy asintió de manera notoria varias veces.

—¡Tenemos a una persona enferma abordo! —insistió Vivi.

Pensó que eso sería suficiente para que la gente entendiera que no querían pelear, pero no fue así. Murmullos para nada amistosos se hicieron presentes entre la multitud y no tardaron en transformarse en gritos.

—¡¿Creen que caeremos con esa historia, asquerosos piratas?!

—¡Este es nuestro país y ningún sucio pirata pondrá pie en él!

—¡Leven anclas y lárguense de aquí! ¡De lo contrario destruiremos su barco!

—Vaya... Sí que nos odian, y nos acabamos de conocer —comentó el rubio.

La respuesta de la multitud fue instantánea. Un disparo resonó en la escena y la bala fue a parar justo donde su pie había estado momentos atrás.

—¡Cállate!

—¡NOS HAN DISPARADO! —chilló el de nariz larga, entrando completamente en pánico.

Luffy rápidamente se preparó para pelear, dispuesto a abandonar la conformidad de las mantas —su único abrigo— en cualquier momento. Nunca había luchado contra alguien con una pistola, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. No tendría más opción que intentarlo si los iban a atacar. Su futura tripulación se puso igual de alerta —bueno, la mayoría—, lista para patearles el trasero. El cocinero parecía el más dispuesto, a punto de arremeter contra el ahora aterrado tirador.

—¡Bastado...!

Fue entonces que Vivi se interpuso.

—¡Sanji-San! ¡Espera!

Antes de que alguien pudiera preverlo, un segundo tiro fue disparado. Al mismo tiempo, Vivi se desplomó sobre la cubierta, manchándola de sangre.

Por un momento, pudo jurar que su corazón se había detenido.

_Tenía frío. Hacía mucho frío. Eso era todo sobre lo que había podido pensar desde que lo había notado hace algunos minutos. Frecuentes temblores recorrían su cuerpo mientras que su mandíbula se movía por su cuenta, provocando que sus dientes chocaran entre sí. No se hubiera imaginado que dentro del estómago de un león gigante haría tanto frío. Los de los cocodrilos siempre habían sido cálidos, tan cálidos que eran asfixiantes. ¿Por qué éste era helado?_

_De repente algo cubrió sus hombros y, aunque no pareció calentarlo, se aferró a eso como si de ello dependiera su vida, envolviéndose en lo que reconoció como una manta. De donde había venido esa apareció una más. Para cuando estuvo cubierto por la tercera ya no sentía tanto frío como antes._

—_Aquí tienes —dijo la chica de cabello azulado, terminando de abrigarlo—. Estamos a diez grados bajo cero. A esta temperatura los osos se preparan para hibernar. Lamento que no tengamos ningún abrigo de tu talla, tendremos que comprar uno cuando encontremos un pueblo._

—_E-Está bien —se apresuró a contestar. Una nube de aire caliente salió de su boca al hacerlo. Recordando una lección que le había enseñado Makino, agregó—: Gracias, Onee-Chan._

_Ella le sonrío. Era una sonrisa amable._

—_Puedes llamarme Vivi._

—¡VIVI!

El tiempo pareció fluir de nuevo. Ambos lados ahora estaban listos para atacar. Luffy no tardó en arrodillarse al lado de la muchacha. El brazo de su abrigo, justo debajo de su hombro, se había teñido de rojo. No sabía nada de medicina, pero suponía que la herida no era tan mala como había pensado. Esperaba que no fuera nada serio. Miró nuevamente a la muchedumbre, la cual estaba lista para disparar.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! —cuestionó. Ella no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué la lastimaron? ¡Esos malditos!

No era el único furioso. Su otro yo irradiaba cólera, causando escalofríos a aquellos que osaban intentar sostenerle la mirada. Era natural, habían lastimado a su nakama.

—¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!

Entonces Vivi se movió otra vez, más rápido de lo que él la hubiera pensado capaz en su condición. Su otro yo estaba a punto de saltar a tierra firme cuando ella lo detuvo.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esto no significa que esté bien pelear!

—Vivi...

Ella volteó a mirarlo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía algo forzada.

—Estoy bien. La bala solo rozó mi brazo —le aseguró. Luego, tomó todo el aire que pudo y exclamó hacía la multitud, de rodillas ante la gente armada—. ¡Nosotros... nosotros no bajaremos del barco! ¡Por favor, llamen a un doctor! ¡Nuestra amiga está sufriendo por una dolorosa enfermedad! ¡Por favor, ayudenla!

—Vivi... —Su otro yo parecía preocupado, como si no supiera qué hacer. Parecía haber dejado de lado toda la furia que sentía hace escasos momentos.

—Tú todavía... no tienes lo necesario para ser un capitán, Luffy... —lo regañó ella mientras que su frente tocaba la cubierta del barco—. ¡Actuar de esa manera no resolverá nada! Si comienzas una pelea en este momento... ¿Qué pasará con Nami-San?

En ese momento, pensó que el otro Luffy iba a ignorar la advertencia de la muchacha e iba a arremeter contra la muchedumbre. Al menos, eso hubiera hecho él. ¡Habían lastimado a su nakama! Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso.

—Tienes razón. ¡Lo siento, es mi culpa! —se disculpó el capitán mientras imitaba a Vivi, arrodillándose y bajando su cabeza hasta que ésta llegó al suelo—. Por favor, llamen a un doctor. Por favor... salven a nuestra nakama.

Luffy lo miró con ojos tan abiertos como su boca. Prácticamente, se habían rendido sin luchar.

La tensión se mantuvo unos segundos más. Nadie dijo nada. La gente seguía mandando miradas hostiles en dirección al barco, pero tenían menos veneno que antes. Otros, incluso, parecían inseguros. ¿Había funcionado?

Finalmente, el líder habló.

—Los llevaremos a nuestro pueblo —decidió—. Sígannos.

Después de eso, no se levantó ninguna queja. Todo se había calmado, pero a Luffy no le había gustado del todo este resultado. Vivi había sido lastimada, pero su otro yo no intentó vengarla. Estaba seguro de que Shanks les hubiera pateado el trasero a todos ellos sin siquiera dudarlo. Luffy definitivamente lo hubiera intentado.

Aunque suponía que ninguno de los dos era Shanks...

—Pero permítanme advertirles algo —continuó—. Nuestro país solo tiene un doctor... y es una bruja.

—¿Eh?

* * *

Sus ojos permanecieron pegados en dirección a una de las costas.

Algo había llegado. No podía decir qué exactamente, pero su instinto le decía que no debía acercarse en esa dirección. Era como si se tratara de un fenómeno de la naturaleza, algo que simplemente no debería _estar allí_, algo que no debería existir.

Sin embargo, él tenía curiosidad. Quería descubrir qué era, pero cada vez que daba un paso adelante, su cuerpo involuntariamente retrocedía tres.

Desde allí arriba, todo parecía diminuto. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo que su instinto animal reaccionara de aquella manera?

—¡Chopper! ¡Nos vamos!

Su maestra lo estaba llamando, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Sabía que iban a bajar. No quería bajar.

—¡Chopper! —repitió Doctorine, esta vez con más urgencia.

—¡Enseguida!

Logró conseguir de nuevo control total sobre su cuerpo, pero el sentimiento de precaución permanecía en el aire, como un fantasma.

Sea lo que sea que lo estuviese causando, esperaba no encontrarse con esa cosa.

* * *

Estaba harto de levantar pesas.

Eso era lo único que había podido hacer desde que salieron de Little Garden gracias a sus heridas. La bruja, antes de caer enferma, le había prohibido realizar todo tipo de entrenamiento "_excesivo_" hasta que sus piernas estuvieran curadas. Era aburrido. Estaba seguro de que ya estaban mejor: no dolían —mucho— y hace tiempo que los cortes habían dejado de sangrar. Debían estar curadas.

Solo para estar seguros, pediría la opinión de alguien más. Alguien que de seguro lo entendería.

—¿Qué te parece?

A un metro de distancia, un tembloroso Carue lo observaba bajo una manta.

—Cuak...

No sabía lo que dijo, pero le sonaba a un _Sí_.

—¡Bien! ¡Todo está mejor entonces! —Para enfatizar su salud, levantó ambas piernas y golpeó las plantas de ambos pies entre ellas varías veces. Apenas le era incómodo—. ¿Lo ves?

—Cua...

De nuevo, no podía entenderlo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué opinas, Luffy?

El niño —aún era difícil de creer que ese mocoso era su capitán— volteó a verlo con sus grandes ojos y sin expresión alguna. Desde que la mayoría se fue en busca de un doctor Luffy se había quedado sentado al lado de la baranda, observando la dirección por la que se habían ido. Aunque él mismo había insistido en quedarse en el barco, parecía ansioso, como si hubiera querido ir con ellos. Le pareció raro, pero Zoro no comentó nada. Puede que él sea quien haya conocido a Luffy —el mayor— por más tiempo de todos ellos, pero había cosas que hasta para él eran un enigma. De seguro el chico tenía sus razones; él no era quién para cuestionarlas.

—¿Sobre qué?

Al parecer no había imaginado que Luffy parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Bien, no estaba loco. Abandonó su asiento sobre una de las cajas de la cubierta y se acercó al chico. Carue pareció alejarse unos metros.

—Mis piernas ya están curadas, por lo que empezaré a entrenar en serio.

El niño ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Estabas herido?

Zoro sonrió. Era oficial. Si su pequeño capitán no había notado sus heridas, significaba que ya estaban bien.

—Ya no más. Por fin puedo empezar con mi entrenamiento super-intensivo —explicó—. Estoy cansado de todos esos aburridos ejercicios para endurecer los músculos.

—Huh...

—No entiendes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Para nada.

Sinceramente, no le sorprendía.

Reconsideró por un momento lo que tenía planeado hacer. No sabía si era realmente una buena idea dejar a un Luffy mucho más inmaduro que el actual por su cuenta en un barco rodeado de _agua_ _marina_. Si, ponerlo de esa manera hacía que sonara aún peor, incluso en su cabeza. Era por esa misma razón —por el simple hecho de que _era Luffy_— que no estaba seguro si era una buena idea. Por otro lado, _era Luffy_, el bastardo más suertudo que se había conocido en toda su vida. Estaba seguro de que no moriría tan fácilmente. Además, Carue estaría con él. Zoro era capaz de confiarle su vida a ese pato.

—Bueno, vigilar el barco es aún más aburrido que levantar pesas. —Entonces, ignorando el frío glacial del ambiente, se quitó su abrigo y camiseta, aventando el primero en dirección al pato del desierto.

—¡¿Cu-Cu-Cuak?!

—Ya es hora de darse un baño en agua semi-congelada para aclarar la mente —declaró, uniendo ambas manos frente a él y cerrando los ojos en preparación a la zambullida.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Hace frío. Te vas a congelar.

—Cállate. No pienso aceptar ese tipo de comentarios de tu parte. —Diablos, sí que hacía frío.

* * *

Carue era un pato del desierto común y corriente.

Le gustaba el jugo y le era leal a su dueña. La seguiría hasta las profundidades del inframundo, como les gustaba decir a los humanos.

...

Bueno, no estaba seguro si hasta _allí_, pero sí hasta la mayoría de todos los otros lugares.

También se había infiltrado con ella en una organización peligrosa que los quería muertos y se hizo amigo de los piratas más disfuncionales que había conocido en su pata vida. Por lo que, naturalmente, al ver desaparecer al espadachín debajo de las heladas aguas de la isla, entró en pánico. Dio vueltas alrededor de toda la cubierta, graznando desesperadamente y sin saber qué hacer, procurando evitar acercarse al niño que se parecía mucho al capitán pero que desprendía un aura _completamente errónea_. Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro no había resurgido en ningún momento.

Naturalmente, no pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse él mismo al río congelado.

En el instante en que sus plumas hicieron contacto con el agua, se arrepintió por completo de su decisión.

* * *

—¡CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

_**Splash!**_

Luffy permaneció aferrado a la baranda del barco, viendo cómo, uno tras otro, sus acompañantes desaparecían debajo de la superficie. Luego de un rato de mirar el mismo punto, se dio cuenta que ninguno flotaría nuevamente hacia arriba, al menos no en ese lugar.

—Y yo que se los advertí —suspiró. Definitivamente eran unos idiotas. Bueno, no creía que fuera necesario preocuparse. Seguro estaban bien.

Miró en dirección a las altas montañas en forma de chimenea. Quería ir allí. El barco era aburrido y solitario. ¿Cuál era el punto de estar rodeado de tanta nieve si no podía jugar con ella? Eso apestaba. Tal vez debió haber ido con los demás, pero eso significaba vivir su no-aventura futura y hacerla aburrida.

Hmm...

...

Fue entonces, en un momento lleno de aburrimiento, que tuvo una idea.

Claro, ¡era simple! Iría por su cuenta en su propia no-aventura. Solo debería evitar ir a los lugares que fuese el otro Luffy para así hacerla única y, mientras tanto, podría buscar a Sabo y a Ace. Tal vez debería invitar también a los actuales vigías del barco. Sí, eso haría.

—¡Oeeeeeee! ¡Zorroooo! ¡Pato raroooo! —llamó, dando vueltas alrededor de la cubierta. Finalmente, su búsqueda lo llevó a mirar nuevamente las aguas debajo las cuales ambos habían desaparecido.

Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado.

Bueno, suponía que no sería tan grave irse. Después de todo, ambos lo habían hecho. El único problema era que las mantas, aunque abrigadas, eran molestas para moverse. Puede que si se las sacara...

Sopló repentinamente una corriente de aire particularmente fría, logrando helarlo hasta los huesos. Nop, no iba a suceder. Estaba decidido: esas mantas serían parte de él hasta que deje de hacer tanto frío.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó el abrigo abandonado del espadachín. Sonrío, anticipando el éxito de su idea con gran satisfacción.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de reiterados intentos, consiguió cerrar la cremallera. ¡Estaba listo!

Había pasado los últimos largos minutos intentando ponerse el abrigo de Zorro aun con las mantas encima. Tomó su tiempo y tuvo que deshacerse de una de ellas, pero había valido la pena. El único problema era que la prenda era demasiado grande para él: lo cubría de pies a cabeza, ocultando parte de su cara sin la necesidad de ponerse la capucha, y las mangas eran demasiado largas y sobraban, pareciendo dos fideos tristes —a menos de que moviera los brazos, en ese caso eran fideos felices que se movían en todas direcciones, haciéndolo reír. No era para nada cómodo, pero sí calentito.

Volteó nuevamente en dirección a la isla. El entorno a su alrededor no parecía haber sido perturbado de ninguna manera. Se preguntaba, ¿qué clase de misterios ocultaría? ¡No podía esperar a descubrirlos! Ya quería encontrarse con un abominable hombre de las nieves. ¡Lo derrotaría y luego le contaría de su aventura a sus hermanos! Tal vez así le dejen de decir llorón.

Oh, perdón. No-aventura.

Emocionado una vez más, corrió rápidamente hacia una de las barandas del barco, descubrió sus brazos, se aferró fuertemente a ella y comenzó a retroceder. Usaría el nuevo movimiento que Ace y él inventaron cuando derrotaron al Rey de la Montaña para llegar a la isla sin tener que preocuparse por el agua. A sus hermanos no les gustaba que lo usara cuando ellos no estaban alrededor —decían que debían estar allí para asegurarse de que no cayera en un río o algo por el estilo. ¡Él sabía dónde caería! ... la mayoría de las veces—, pero no encontraba ninguna otra forma de cruzar hasta tierra firme.

—_Gomu Gomu no... ¡Rocketo!_

Cuando llegó al otro extremo del barco —las puntas de sus dedos amenazando por resbalarse debido a la fuerza ejercida para estirarse— se lanzó hacia adelante y se soltó. Luego de eso, la física hizo el resto. En menos de segundos se vio impulsado en la dirección deseada...

... y su rostro se estampó contra el costado del Going Merry.

Cayó nuevamente en la cubierta. Tardó un momento en comprender qué había pasado exactamente, pero enseguida sobó su adolorido rostro. ¡Diablos! Al menos nadie había estado allí para ver eso. Ya tenía suficiente con Ace y Sabo riéndose de sus ataques —creían que eran ridículos, ¡pero no lo eran!—, no necesitaba que nadie más lo hiciera. Rápidamente, con el objetivo de olvidar su reciente fracaso, empezó a estirarse nuevamente.

El segundo intento resultó más exitoso que el primero —al parecer el truco era saltar _después _de soltarse, o al menos eso creía haber hecho diferente—; esta vez, cuando sus manos se separaron de la madera, la fuerza lo llevó hacia delante y arriba, dejando la carabela detrás. El frío polar, mil veces peor debido al viento, silbaba con fuerza en sus oídos y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Debajo sus pies, la madera morena no tardó en convertirse en agua azulada y ésta, a su vez, en blanca nieve. En ese momento, soltó una risa que dejaba entrever su felicidad ante su logro.

El suelo, eventualmente, volvió a acercarse. Se vio entonces obligado a callar al aterrizar en la nieve. No le dolió gracias a su composición de goma y la gran cantidad de nieve que amortiguó la caída, pero sus ropas se empaparon casi al instante. Rápidamente se reincorporó. Observó a su alrededor. Podía ver el barco pirata a lo lejos, pero tampoco había recorrido una gran distancia como él había esperado. Todo lo demás era desconocido para él: un mar blanco que no tenía principio ni fin.

—¡Bien! Veamos... —Eligió un sendero al azar y, decidiendo sin prueba alguna que ese debió ser el camino por el que se fue su otro yo, comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria—. ¡Por aquí!

* * *

Ya en tierra firme, se permitió soltar una sonora carcajada.

Al fin, luego de largas jornadas perdidos en el mar, había regresado. Ya estaba cansado de ser un pirata, nunca fue lo suyo. Reinar, por otra parte... sí, extrañaba su derecho de sangre. Regir sobre las vidas de los habitantes de Drum era lo que más le satisfacía. Después de todo, él era el Rey. Parecía que debía recordarle eso a muchas personas.

¿Cómo era recibido luego de estar lejos por tanto tiempo? Por un grupo de insolentes plebeyos levantando sus armas en contra suya. ¿Quién se creían que era? ¡Él era el soberano de esa isla! ¡Deberían mostrar más respeto por su majestad, el gran Wapol-Sama! Él era quien se aseguraba de mantener a ese país saludable con la mejor brigada médica de todo el Grand Line. Que gente como ellos, meros donnadies, se atrevieran a hacer una ofensa tan grande en contra del Rey era inconcebible. Era un alivio que sus subordinados ya se hubieran encargado de ellos.

La madre naturaleza era tan fría y despiadada como siempre; su castillo estaba intacto; al parecer había unos cuantos rebeldes entre las masas, pero podría sofocar cualquier golpe de estado fácilmente. Puede que haya escapado durante la invasión pirata, pero él aún era el Rey de esas tierras y, como Rey, ese país y sus habitantes le pertenecían.

Ahora, una vez más en su madre patria, no había nada que se interpusiera en su camin-

—¡Wapol-Sama! ¡Malas noticias!

Uno de sus subordinados, proveniente del río, se acercaba corriendo en su dirección.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —inquirió rápidamente, enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de gloria?

—¡Esos piratas... anclaron su barco en la ribera del río!

—¡¿Qué?!

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza debido a su furia. De todas las mugrosas islas a las que esas ratas podrían haber ido, justo tenían que ir a parar a su glorioso reino. ¡Esas alimañas! Casi se ahoga cuando el mocoso con sombrero de paja lo mandó a volar. Si no fuera por la excelente unidad médica que él había formado, no sabía qué hubiera sido de él. Incluso el curso de su nave fue afectado, retrasando su regreso. Lo haría pagar por todos los problemas y la humillación que le había causado.

—¡¿Qué demonios están esperando?! ¡Mátenlos, a todos ellos! —ordenó.

—Pero... —el inútil se atrevió a _dudar_—. ¡E-El barco está vacío! No sabemos dónde están.

Wapol-Sama era generalmente un hombre benevolente —al menos, eso pensaba—, pero aquel lacayo lo estaba desesperando.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Encuéntrelos y tráiganme sus cabezas si no quieren ocupar su lugar!

—Que subordinados tan tontos... —habló su ministro de defensa, el muy hipócrita, llamando su atención—. Ya habíamos revisado las huellas que salían del barco.

—Creemos que probablemente fueron a Big Horn —reportó Kuromarimo.

¿Ahora querían parecer listos? ¡Idiotas, todos ellos! Ninguno fue capaz de distinguir en qué dirección estaba su reino una vez estuvieron lejos en alta mar. Si no fueran sus hombres más leales los habría ejecutado por su incompetencia hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no era el momento, sin embargo. Tenían asuntos más urgentes entre manos; debían deshacerse de esas escorias.

—¡Entonces vamos a Big Horn y revivamos el reino de Drum con el saludo de nuestras armas! —decretó.

Big Horn... Ese era el pueblo natal de Dalton. Seguro que ese traidor era quien estaba detrás de aquella rebelión en su contra. ¡Ja, perfecto! Lo ejecutaría a él y a los Mugiwara, todo en un día. Dejaría su mensaje bien claro. Serían una advertencia hacia todos aquellos que estén tentados a cuestionarlo.

Sería sencillo. Después de todo, él era el Rey.

* * *

Luffy estornudó.

Hacía frío, mucho más frío del que había pensado. Parecía como si las temperaturas hubieran disminuido constantemente desde que abandonó el barco. El panorama blanco no había cambiado en absoluto; la única diferencia siendo la ausencia del Going Merry a la distancia. Ya le era imposible verla; no era más que un punto negro distante.

No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero sentía que habían pasado horas desde que llegó a tierra firme. Su emoción inicial se había desvanecido con facilidad luego de permitirse jugar en la nieve por unos minutos. Aun así, no fue del todo divertido, no sin sus hermanos. Sabo era quien sabía cómo hacer el hombre de nieve perfecto, vistiéndolo incluso con su propio sombrero para recuperarlo solo luego de que Luffy destruyera su trabajo por accidente. Ace era quien normalmente comenzaba las guerras de nieve, lanzando el primer proyectil luego de molestarse con el menor. Entonces Sabo se uniría, resultando en un todos contra todos que nunca terminaba bien para él, siendo el primer eliminado. A esas alturas sus hermanos mayores se enfocarían por completo en vencer al contrario mientras Luffy observaba, disfrutando el beneficio de no preocuparse por ser golpeado por una bola de nieve. Después de eso había continuado su camino en busca de una no-aventura.

Al no tener con qué distraerse, le era imposible no pensar en sus hermanos, en dónde estarían, qué estarían haciendo... Tal vez lo estarían buscando ya que solían hacer eso cuando él no estaba con ellos. Eso era bueno ya Luffy también los estaba buscando esta vez. Era probable que el león gigante también se los haya comido y los tres estuvieran atrapados en su extraña barriga. Si ese era el caso, simplemente debía encontrarlos, pero no podía ver más que el color blanco a su alrededor y hacía mucho frío.

Nubes no muy amigables se habían formado sobre su cabeza, amenazando en soltar aún más nieve. A Luffy le gustaba la nieve, pero no quería más en ese momento. Le era muy difícil caminar sobre la nieve acumulada: ésta le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y sus sandalias no ayudaban en nada para protegerlo del agua congelada.

Sí, su tripulación futura había sido una buena compañía: eran divertidos, aunque algo idiotas y raros, y aún no tenían un músico —¡Debían de llenar ese puesto lo antes posible! ¡Los músicos son muy importantes en una tripulación pirata!—, pero sí a un cocinero que le dio deliciosos bocadillos antes de llegar, un pato raro, un mentiroso con nariz larga que contaba grandes historias, un tipo pasto con tres espadas y-

Luffy estornudó. Esta vez gotas de moco líquido lograron escurrirse por su nariz, por lo que las limpio con su manga.

...

Extrañaba a Ace y a Sabo.

Sonidos de pisadas se oyeron a sus espaldas. Al voltear pudo divisar a la distancia un gran grupo de personas, la mayoría vistiendo de manera similar. Dos personas destacaban sobre el resto, vistiendo de manera graciosa —uno incluso tenía afros por manos. ¡Se veía genial!—. Era una lástima que no hubiese ningún-

—Tsk. Maldito Robson... ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme? Un rey no tiene derecho a recorrer su reino a pie.

Allí, sobre nueve soldados desafortunados que imitaban a una mula de carga, se encontraba el oso más gordo y feo que jamás haya visto —el oso gigante de la montaña no contaba: era grande, no gordo. Tenía pelaje blanco y una mandíbula metálica y acababa de escucharlo hablar, pero los osos no hablaban por lo que no podía ser un oso. Entonces...

Sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas cuando pensó en la única explicación posible. ¡Era un abominable hombre de las nieves! ¡Finalmente había encontrado uno! ¡Ahora podría patearle el trasero!

Entonces corrió en dirección al gran grupo, dejando todos sus pensamientos de lado al presentarse una nueva distracción. En el camino tropezó varias veces, cayendo de cara en la nieve y llamando la atención de varios soldados. Sus ropas y el terreno entorpecían su andar, pero no impedían que siguiera adelante.

Para cuando se les acercó lo suficiente para oírlos sin dificultad ya le habían alertado al monstruo de su presencia. Bien. Entonces ya debería estar listo para luchar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres mocoso? —preguntó pareciendo irritado—. Date prisa y piérdete.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no quería atacarlo? ¿Era idiota o qué? No actuaba en lo mínimo abominable, aunque su apariencia indicara otra cosa.

—¡No!

—¿Huh?

—¡Estoy aquí para patearte el trasero!

Al pronunciar esas palabras reinó un silencio absoluto que fue rápidamente roto por la risa ridícula de la criatura.

—¡¿Derrotarme?! —exclamó, todavía riendo—. ¡Como si un mocoso como tú pudiera siquiera intentarlo! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?!

—¡Un abominable hombre de las nieves, por supuesto! —¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Era obvio que era un abominable hombre de las nieves: era feo, gordo y tenía piel blanca. ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Y por qué todos lo miraban de manera rara? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¡¿Su sombrero se había volado?!

No tardó en llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza. Nop, seguía ahí.

—¡NO SOY UN ABOMINABLE HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES! —se quejó el abo- espera, ¿qué?—. ¡SOY EL GOBERNANTE DE ESTAS TIERRAS! ¡EL GRAN WAPOL-SAMA!

Lo miró con detenimiento. Bueno, debía admitir que, si se lo miraba desde cierto ángulo, parecía _un poco _humano, pero lo seguía viendo como una bestia. Oh, bueno, sí él lo decía debía ser verdad.

—Oh, perdona. —De todas maneras, era una pena de que no hubiera hallado un hombre de las nieves. ¿Tal vez ellos sabrían en dónde podría encontrar uno?—. Neh, Ossan.

—¡¿"O-OSSAN"?! —exclamó la multitud en su totalidad. Luffy decidió ignorarlos.

—¿Puedes decirme donde encontrar abominables hombres de las nieves? Debo patearles el trasero para así contarles a Ace y a Sabo de mi no-aventura.

—¡¿Qué mierda me importa?! ¡Además, no hay abominables hombres de las nieves en este país!

—Bueno... —comenzó el tipo con las ropas de bufón—, en realidad, hay uno.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Oe, Chess! ¡¿A qué rayos estás jugando?! —preguntó el no-hombre de las nieves al bufón—. ¡No tenemos tiempo de ir de cacería! ¡Debemos preparar todo para mi glorioso regreso!

El tipo de las ropas graciosas se le acercó y le empezó a susurrar algo al oído. La cara del gordo pasó de irritada a furiosa, y de furiosa a pensativa. El oso se apartó, observando sin disimulo a Luffy.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, no hay duda alguna. Incluso se parecen. Sin embargo, esto podría ser una ventaja para nosotros.

Desde allí siguieron hablando en voz baja, siéndole imposible escuchar la conversación. Luffy ladeó la cabeza, completamente confundido. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Luego de cuchichear por un rato, de repente el oso feo volteó nuevamente en su dirección luciendo una sonrisa amable —aunque notoriamente forzada—. Daba un poco de miedo, a decir verdad, pero _solo un poco_.

—¡Ya veo, ya veo! —dijo en un tono raro—. Entonces, te ayudaremos a encontrar a Pie Grande.

—No quiero tener pies grandes —respondió frunciendo el ceño. Pensaba que sus objetivos eran bastante claros—. ¡Estoy buscando un abominable hombre de las nieves para patearle el trasero!

—Sí, sí, claro —continuó el gordo en el mismo tono de voz—. Si nos sigues, te mostraremos donde encontrarlo.

Al oír esas palabras, Luffy volvió a emocionarse.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí —respondió el oso, dándole una señal a uno de sus guardias. Este se acercó, quedando justo detrás de Luffy—. No te preocupes, mocoso, será fácil.

Antes de que una nueva oleada de emoción e impaciencia pudiera manifestarse en su interior —y, como consecuencia, en su exterior— ante la maravillosa noticia —¡al fin podría luchar contra un monstruo!—, fue levantado en un rápido movimiento hacia arriba, quedando apresado entre los brazos y el pecho del soldado desconocido, cuyos ojos, a diferencia de la exasperación, calidez y cariño a las que estaba acostumbrado de parte de sus hermanos y los adultos en Fuusha, solo contenían frialdad, como aquella vez en la que había sido secuestrado por Porchemy.

El oso gordo río de nuevo. Luffy no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en problemas.

—¡En marcha! ¡A Big Horn!

* * *

Estaban corriendo como si no hubiese mañana.

No le gustaba correr. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero Sanji le dijo que si luchaba contra los osos Nami moriría y no quería eso. Los osos eran persistentes, y molestos, y lo único que podía hacer era correr y esquivar, porque al parecer si lo golpeaban Nami también recibiría el golpe y moriría. Sanji era el único que podía luchar y hacía todo lo posible para protegerlos a los tres, pero el terreno les jugaba en contra ya que le era complicado encontrar suelo firme para usar sus patadas.

¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?! ¡Solo querían llegar a la cima para encontrarse con el doctor! Malditos osos estúpidos, metiéndose en su camino.

Repentinamente, Sanji paró en seco, volviendo la vista hacia atrás.

—Espera un momento, Luffy.

Luffy también se detuvo, imitando a su nakama. Los osos al parecer se habían detenido hace varios metros y ahora estaban... ¿saltando en el lugar?

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Creí que habían dejado de perseguirnos, pero ahora están haciendo algo ahí arriba...

De pronto, Sanji palideció.

—N-No... Espera un minuto... —Luffy lo miró, confundido. ¿Sanji estaba asustado? ¿Tal vez los saltos eran una maniobra de intimidación?—. ¡¿No estarán...?!

* * *

—¡DELICIOSO~!

El pueblo de Big Horn se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en ruinas. Muchas de las casas, chamuscadas y despedazadas, habían dejado de ser habitables en el transcurso de minutos. En otras, que eran el centro de atención de las atentas miradas de los habitantes, las llamas aún danzaban sobre los tejados, rogando por ser sofocadas, pero avivándose ante el menor contacto con algún combustible.

Wapol, rodeado por los escombros de las viviendas y su ejército personal, se encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta.

—¡Escuchen campesinos! ¡Todo en este reino es mi aperitivo! —declaró luego de un suspiro satisfecho en consecuencia de una buena comida—. ¡Ahora, Kuromarimo, recuérdame por qué soy tan genial!

—Porque usted es nuestro digno Rey, Wapol-Sama —contestó el general con una leve reverencia.

—¡Exacto! ¡Es por eso por lo que mis casas deben estar bien cocinadas! ¡Un Rey digno como yo debe tener solo lo mejor!

—¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!

Quien gritó había sido Luffy. A solo unos metros de ellos, se encontraba forcejeando contra el soldado que lo retenía en un intento por escapar e ir a patearle el trasero.

—¡Las casas no se pueden comer! ¡Saben mal! ¡Son duras y saben a polvo! ¡Además, hay personas viviendo allí!

Una parte importante de las personas ahí presentes lo miró de manera exasperada. ¿Quién era ese niño para describir a qué sabe una casa, como si él lo supiera por experiencia?

Sin embargo, el antiguo gobernante del reino lo observó con molestia.

—¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Este país es mi reino, por lo que todo en él me pertenece! La gente, los pueblos, sus riquezas... ¡todo es de mi propiedad! Yo decido qué hacer con ellos. ¡Ese es mi Derecho Real!

Luffy frunció el ceño. Ese tipo no le agradaba. No, más bien, le desagradaba. Las palabras de Wapol le hacían recordar cosas que Sabo les había contado sobre los nobles de Goa. Aunque no eran muchas ya que a su hermano no le gustaba hablar sobre su antigua vida como parte de la clase alta, él sí explicó que los nobles pensaban que ellos eran mucho mejores que los demás por el simple hecho de haber nacido nobles. Eso era estúpido; seguramente él era capaz de derrotarlos fácilmente. Por supuesto, Sabo no era así: él era fuerte, amable e inteligente. Nunca había podido derrotarlo, ni una sola vez, siempre parecía interesado en ayudarlo a crear nuevos movimientos y mejorar su puntería. También sabía muchas cosas de las que ni Ace estaba enterado. Ese tipo, en cambio, era de lo peor. Deseaba que sí se hubiera tratado de un abominable hombre de las nieves para poder patearle el trasero.

—Ahora, solo observa cómo te utilizo para hacer que esos malditos Mugiwara salgan de su escondite. Formas parte de su tripulación, ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que intentarán rescatarte, aunque seas un chiquillo insoportable —concluyó mientras saboreaba la asegurada victoria de un plan que ni siquiera fue su idea.

—¡No necesito que nadie me salve! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Mis puñetazos son como pistolas!

—¡Silencio! ¡Solo eres un mocoso insolente que no sabe su lugar!

—Mis disculpas, Wapol-Sama —les interrumpió Kuromarimo—, pero desearía informarle sobre nueva información que obtuvimos respecto a los Mugiwara.

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?! —le reprochó el monarca, pasando a ignorar al chico—. ¡Escúpelo de una vez!

—En este momento, ellos se dirigen hacia el castillo de Drum.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Wapol estaba furioso. Esas alimañas deseaban poner sus sucios pies en su hermoso castillo.

—Esa traidora de la Dra. Kureha está viviendo en su castillo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESA VIEJA BRUJA ESTÁ EN _MI_ CASTILLO?! —Esa vieja...—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensa esa vieja rebelde meterse en mi camino?! ¡Voy a capturarla a ella y a esos Mugiwara y aplastaré sus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo!

Sí, eso sonaba un buen plan. Así podría deshacerse finalmente de todos aquellos que querían oponerse a él. La Dra. Kureha se lo tenía merecido: en este reino solo podían existir veinte doctores, y esa bruja loca no era uno de ellos —nunca lo hubiera permitido—. En cuanto a esos piratas, podría eliminar finalmente la molesta piedra que llevaba hace días clavada en la suela de su zapato.

—¡No des ni un solo paso más!

Una figura salió de la nada, saltando al centro del caos y atacando a Wapol con lo que el pequeño Luffy previamente describiría como un _remo filoso_. El antiguo rey cayó al suelo, quejándose del dolor, al mismo tiempo en el que todo su ejército se ponía en alerta frente a la nueva amenaza.

—¡Me han dado! ¡Voy a morir!

A unos pocos metros de distancia, justo donde Wapol solía estar planeando su pronta venganza, se hallaba Dalton con su arma desenvainada.

—He venido a matarte. No me importa si mueres.

Los dos oficiales de Wapol adoptaron posiciones ofensivas, preparándose para atacar.

—¡¿Aún estás con vida...?!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Wapol-Sama?!

—Tú eres... —Luffy no tardó en reconocerlo. Aquel era el hombre que lideraba la multitud que los confrontó cuando llegaron. No le sorprendía que estuviera allí. Seguro solo tenía las mismas intenciones que la primera vez que se encontraron.

La mirada del hombre bisonte se desvió al rehén del antiguo rey mientras los veinte mejores médicos de la isla Drum curaban a Wapol. Recordaba que él había estado en la cubierta del barco cuando la tripulación pirata intentó desembarcar. Esto era malo. Debía ser cuidadoso, de lo contrario intentarían usarlo para que desistiera en matar a su antiguo amo. Puede que los piratas se mostraran amistosos, pero no quería tener razones para enfadarlos. Este país ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

—¡Fui~! ¡De verdad creí que iba a morir!

La recuperación de Wapol captó nuevamente toda su atención. No era momento de preocuparse por cosas como esas. Su objetivo estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. Por el bienestar de este reino enfermo, no podía permitirse fallar.

Lucharía, incluso si eso significaba su propia muerte.

* * *

Luffy miró con admiración como el hombre —ahora transformado en algo que reconoció como un toro— esquivaba los ataques de los soldados y los derrotaba como si no fueran nada. ¡Era asombroso! ¡Era un toro misterioso! Cuando había aparecido por primera vez, empezó a decir un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido, y se había aburrido un poco, pero casi derrota al oso raro de un golpe, así que le agradaba.

Los tipos de vestimenta graciosa entonces empezaron a decir muchas más cosas que no tenían sentido. Fue en ese momento que una gran multitud de gente comenzó a acercarse, todos al parecer armados.

Y entonces, el bufón apuntó sus flechas a la muchedumbre.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabemos perfectamente cuál es tu punto débil, y esa... será tu perdición.

* * *

Ussop-San le dio señal a las cabras para que se movieran. Lo hicieron, pero el trineo no cedió ni un poco. Entonces suspiró, soltando las riendas en señal de rendición.

—No tiene caso, estamos atrapados —declaró—. La nieve es demasiado espesa.

Vivi miró preocupada en dirección a las montañas. Estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado hace unos momentos. Debían haber estado dirigiéndose allí por error todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué harían ahora? No podrían alcanzar a Luffy-San y Sanji-San a tiempo para que regresaran, y seguramente la Dra. Kureha ya se había ido de Gyasta. Se sentía inútil. Nami-San estaba en peligro y estaban atascados, perdidos y malgastando el tiempo. La condición de la navegante era muy delicada, por lo que cada segundo contaba. Además, si no terminaban pronto aquí, su país...

Repentinamente un temblor extraño se hizo presente. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, confundidos.

—¿Qué es ese sonido...?

* * *

—¡DALTON-SAN!

—¡TORO-OSSAN!

Wapol-Sama soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en que el cuerpo de Dalton caía al suelo, inconsciente. Había sido una muerte apropiada. Morir patéticamente al defender a simples súbditos era lo que Dalton se merecía. Sí, puede que aún no estuviera muerto, pero dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir sin asistencia médica.

No pudo comenzar a disfrutar la pequeña victoria cuando escuchó un sonido muy fuerte. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un terremoto?

* * *

—¡Esos asquerosos conejos! ¡No puede ser cierto!

—Oe, Sanji. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Su cocinero rápidamente volteó a verlo. Había gran urgencia en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—¡Corre Luffy!

—¿Correr? ¿A dónde...?

—¡A cualquier sitio! ¡Tan lejos como puedas!

Fue ahí cuando lo notó. Una gran nube blanca estaba bajando por la montaña.

Oh. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—¡ESTÁN PROVOCANDO UNA AVALANCHA!

* * *

—¡UNA AVALANCHA!

—¡ESTÁ VINIENDO!

—¡No puede estar pasando...!

—¡TODO EL PUEBLO SERÁ SEPULTADO POR LA NIEVE!

Aunque Luffy no entendía lo que sucedía, suponía que la gran cantidad de nieve bajando por la montaña no era algo bueno.

Aun cautivo, estaba siendo llevado en la dirección contraria. El soldado que lo retenía corría detrás del oso, quien se quejaba por la lentitud del transporte, es decir, sus sirvientes, que ante la situación habían aumentado en número para que resultara más ligero. Al tipo se lo notaba nervioso.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban yendo como deberían. Su no-aventura fue interrumpida por el oso feo, luego sus lacayos matan a Toro-Ossan —¡Cuando se transformó en toro fue genial! Aunque luego comenzó a hablar de cosas que él no entendía, le había comenzado a agradar— y, ahora, eso. ¡Y el subordinado del oso todavía impedía que escapara! ¡Así no podría patearle el trasero a nadie!

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo y no tardó en ejecutarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Luffy hundió su mandíbula en el brazo del hombre. Éste chilló de dolor y aflojó su agarre. Inmediatamente se encontró libre una vez más al caer en la nieve. Se apresuró en levantarse para huir. No había tiempo que perder. Era consciente de que, si lo quisieran, podrían alcanzarlo fácilmente.

—¡Maldito bastardo...! ¡En un momento como éste...!

Sin detenerse, miró sobre su hombro para comprobar si lo estaban siguiendo. Nadie además del desafortunado al que le habían encargado su cuidado parecía haberse percatado de su escape: al parecer estaban muy ocupados corriendo por sus vidas o aguantando las quejas del oso feo. El tipo lo miraba con furia, sosteniendo su herida. Afortunadamente, no hacía intento alguno en perseguirlo. En su lugar, se limitaba a mirar con rabia en su dirección y con nerviosismo al desastre natural que se estaba acercando. Finalmente, observando con frustración su escape por última vez, decidió seguir a su líder.

¡Bien, ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por el oso y sus seguidores podría continuar con su no-aventura!

¡A LAS MONTAÑ-!

Al voltear en la dirección de las formaciones montañosas con forma de chimenea se encontró con la avalancha, que estaba a unos veinticinco metros de distancia.

... Pensándolo mejor, tenía otra idea.

Salió corriendo como lo haría alguien a quien el diablo le estuviese pisando los talones, olvidando todas sus dificultades motrices mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos. No sabía si era un buen plan, pero mientras pudiera salir vivo de esa le bastaba.

Miró sobre su hombro. ¡La avalancha estaba cada vez más cerca! ¡Su idea no estaba funcionando en absoluto!

—¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! —pensó en voz alta mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo para salvarse. Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en una casa cercana—. ¡Allí!

Sí podía usar sus poderes de goma para llegar al tejado entonces la avalancha no podría alcanzarlo. ¡Podría lograrlo!

Determinado, estiró su brazo. Sonrió aliviado cuando su articulación consiguió envolverse con éxito alrededor del techo piramidal y no tuvo que esperar mucho para separarse del suelo. Por segunda vez ese día se encontraba volando por los aires. Miró nuevamente hacía abajo. ¡Podía lograrlo! ¡La avalancha no era lo suficientemente alta!

Fue en ese momento que un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. Era algo trivial, algo simple y básico. Lo que pasaba era que no creía que supiera cómo evitar estrellarse contra el edificio.

En un intento desesperado por no chocar llevó todo su peso hacía la derecha con la intención de desviarse. Funcionó, pero por desgracia la fuerza centrífuga tenía otros planes para Luffy; sin poder evitarlo dio una vuelta completa a la casa y, luego de fallar en aferrarse gracias la fuerza de rozamiento, involuntariamente se soltó.

Para ese entonces estaba frente a la avalancha, cayendo en ella.

Luffy decidió hacer lo único que de lo que era capaz en ese preciso momento.

Efectivamente: gritar.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!

Al caer en la nieve sus gritos se vieron ahogados al mismo tiempo en que ésta lo tragaba.

* * *

El pueblo de Big Horn se encontraba en ese momento sepultado en nieve. La única indicación de que allí había un poblado eran los techos verdes de algunas de las casas más altas y aquellas que no habían resultado tan afectadas.

En medio de ese páramo desolado, un poco de nieve se estaba moviendo. Entonces, de ella no tardó en surgir un sombrero de paja y, con él, una cabeza.

Luffy respiró hondo varías veces. ¡Ahhh! ¡Pensó que moriría! Ser enterrado por nieve no había sido bonito. Era demasiado fría y húmeda. Con algo de dificultad, logró sacar sus brazos y luego impulsarse hacia arriba para quedar nuevamente libre.

Notó que no era el único que había resurgido: varias personas ya estaban sobre la superficie nuevamente e incluso se estaban conglomerando en una única zona. Afortunadamente no veía a ese oso raro por ningún lado. Esperaba que su otro yo le pateara el trasero.

—¡SI SE ACERCAN MÁS, LES DISPARAREMOS!

Aquel grito repentino hizo que su atención se centrara en la gran multitud que se había formado. Reconoció a los soldados del oso molesto sobre una colina de nieve. ¿Ahora qué estaban haciendo?

—¡¿LUFFY?!

Luffy volteó. Detrás de él estaban Vivi, Uso y un desabrigado Zorro. Los dos primeros lo miraban estupefactos mientras que el último lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Se alegró al verlos. ¡Al fin, caras conocidas! Estaba cansado de estar solo o de que osos tacaños quieran usarlos para hacer cosas malas.

—¡Oh, chicos! —los saludó—. ¡Los he encontrado!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —cuestionó Vivi—. ¿No deberías estar en el Merry?

—Sí, pero me aburrí, por lo que fui a buscar a un abominable hombre de las nieves para patearle el trasero —respondió con simpleza.

—V-Veo que Luffy no cambió nada desde la niñez... —comentó Uso.

—¿Ese es mi abrigo? —preguntó finalmente el espadachín.

—Sí.

—Devuélvemelo —ordenó.

—No quiero. Es abrigado.

—¡Es exactamente por eso que lo quiero!

El niño ladeó la cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido.

—Fuiste tú el que lo dejó atrás. ¿Por qué lo querrías ahora?

—¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Solamente dame el maldito abrigo!

—No quiero.

—¡Mr. Bushido! ¡No maldiga frente al niño, por favor!

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, completamente harto. Uso aprovechó ese instante para acercársele y susurrarle algo al oído.

—Estás consciente de que estás discutiendo con una versión más inmadura de Luffy cuando discutir con la actual es imposible, ¿no?

—Cállate o juro que tomaré tu abrigo por la fuerza.

El francotirador se puso rígido y, acto seguido, apuntó en dirección al tumulto de gente.

—¡Quiero decir! ¡Estoy seguro de que alguno de ellos tiene un abrigo que prestarte!

—Eso espero... —Dicho eso, Zorro se acercó a uno de los hombres que estaba más cerca—. Oye. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Acaso no-? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, vestido así?! —dijo la persona después de notar casi al instante que estaba semi-desnudo.

El grito atrajo la atención de gente cercana, la mayoría teniendo reacciones similares. Sin embargo, un hombre pareció reconocer a Vivi y a Uso.

—Ustedes son esos piratas...

—¿Podría decirnos qué está sucediendo, por favor? —pidió Vivi.

—¡Por supuesto! Dalton-San está atrapado bajo la nieve, ¡pero los sirvientes de Wapol nos impiden sacarlo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Cierto! ¡Toro-Ossan peleó contra el oso raro, pero jugaron sucio y lo hirieron! —¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Había luchado de manera tan genial...

—¿O-Oso raro? ¡¿Te refieres a Wapol?!

—Sí —asintió—. Ese tipo es un imbécil.

—Recuerdo esa vestimenta... —comenzó el espadachín, mientras uno de los soldados declaraba que Toro-Ossan ya estaba muerto—. Usopp, esos son los tipos que nos atacaron hace unos días, ¿no?

—Sí, son los mismos.

—¿Ustedes los conocen? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Yo no lo llamaría conocer...

—Entonces —continuó, ignorando al de nariz larga—, eso quiere decir que son nuestros enemigos. ¡¿Me equivoco?! ¡¿O son nuestros aliados?!

—N-No... Son enemigos... —aseguró, extrañado—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sobre la montaña de nieve, uno de los soldados seguía hablando.

—¡Quien tenga algún problema que dé un paso al frente y me dé su mejor golpe!

No parecía haber terminado su discurso cuando Zorro —Luffy miró el espacio en el que había estado escasos segundos antes. ¿En qué momento se movió?— lo golpeó en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Ah! ¡Mr. Bushido!

—¡¿Quién es él?!

—¡Oye, detente! ¡Los estás provocando!

Sin embargo, Zorro no los escuchaba. Estaba ocupado en disfrutar de su nuevo abrigo, abrazándose a sí mismo para así aprovechar al máximo su nueva fuente de calor.

—¡Qué calentito!

—¡¿Solo querías eso?!

Los soldados no parecían estar felices con sus acciones.

—¡MATENLO!

—¡Los has hecho enojar!

La gran multitud de gente con abrigos verdes se dirigía en su dirección, con sus armas preparadas, y Luffy sonrió. ¡Al fin, una pelea! Era lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo. El chico se movió hacia adelante, listo para ayudar al espadachín. Creyó haber oído a alguien llamar su nombre, pero lo ignoró. Había pasado un tiempo desde su última pelea con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos —seguramente uno o dos días. Puede que estuviera desarmado —en ese momento recordó que había dejado su cañería atrás cuando descubrió la piedra misteriosa. Oops—, pero siempre había preferido luchar con sus puños. Esos tipos no sabrían qué los golpeó.

—¡Oe! ¡Zorro! —El nombrado enarcó una ceja en su dirección, ni idea porqué—. ¡Yo pelearé también!

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? —cuestionó sin esperar a que el chico se acercara—. Estamos en el Grand Line. Estos tipos son más fuertes de lo normal.

—¡Está bien! ¡Yo también soy fuerte! ¡Me convertiré en el Rey Pirata, después de todo! —declaró.

El contrario sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien.

Puede que Zorro accediera a que Luffy luchara junto a él, pero no se molestó en esperarlo. En segundos, ya estaba corriendo al encuentro de sus adversarios, quienes lo superaban en número.

Luffy tuvo que detenerse para así observar con detenimiento la escena ante él. En vez de atacar, como pensó que haría, el espadachín se limitó a evadir con gracia a sus enemigos. Ni siquiera parecía estar intentándolo de manera seria, pero todo tipo de ataque en su contra simplemente fallaba. Así continuó hasta que, de alguna manera, logró llegar a la retaguardia de pelotón, ahora con tres espadas que definitivamente no eran suyas.

Una vez que Zorro estuvo armado todo pareció aumentar en velocidad. Blandiendo dos espadas con sus manos y tomando la restante con su mandíbula, arremetió nuevamente hacia la multitud, esta vez a la ofensiva. Luffy solo pudo mirar con asombro mientras, en meros minutos, aquel hombre los derrotaba a todos sin siquiera sudar.

—Genial...

Entonces, reconoció que él era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Ace y Sabo, quienes seguro hubieran tenido problemas luchando contra una multitud tan grande. Le alegraba saber que tendría nakamas fuertes como él en el futuro. ¡Ya quería ver de qué era capaz el resto de su tripulación!

El antiguo cazarrecompensas dejó las armas robadas en el suelo, rodeado de los cuerpos estáticos de los soldados, y un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Luffy. Él los había derrotado a _todos_. Ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido a la violenta estampida que había sido el espadachín.

—¡No es justo! —gritó, completamente ofendido—. ¡Te dije que yo también pelearía! ¡No me dejaste ni uno solo!

—Ah, lo olvidé —dijo de manera distraída—. Lo siento, Capitán.

—¡No quiero una disculpa! ¡Quiero patearle el trasero a alguien!

Iba a seguir quejándose, o tal vez Zorro iba a responderle, cuando una multitud de exclamaciones estalló a su alrededor.

—¡BUSQUEN A DALTON-SAN!

—¡DENSE PRISA!

—¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLO!

Los ciudadanos, anteriormente intimidados por el ejército del oso, parecieron recobrar su motivación. Pasando sobre los soldados, subieron por el montículo de nieve y comenzaron a cavar en busca de Toro-Ossan. Uno de ellos pasó cerca de Zorro, agradeciéndole.

—Oye, mocoso. —Sabía que el de cabello verde le hablaba a él. ¡No era un niño, maldición!—. ¿Tienes idea de qué está pasando?

Luffy paró un momento de estar molesto para pensar en ello.

—Más o menos —respondió finalmente.

—¿_Más o menos_? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Luffy sonrió.

—¡Es un misterio!

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —Ambos voltearon para encontrarse a Uso corriendo en dirección al montículo de nieve—. ¡Apresúrense y caven!

—Usopp. ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

—¡Luego te explico! ¡Primero hay que ayudar!

El chico observó como Uso intentaba con gran esfuerzo arrastrar a un desorientado Zorro, mientras conversaban —_¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Explícate ¡Ya te dije que no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Solo hazlo!_—y entonces, su estómago rugió por primera vez desde que abandonó el _Going Merry_. ¡Ah, sí que tenía hambre! Justo en ese momento, Vivi, dispuesta a ayudar en la búsqueda, pasó a su lado y se detuvo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, preocupada.

—No... Tengo hambre~ —respondió, alargando las vocales.

La princesa miró en dirección a la multitud de personas, aun buscando a Toro-Ossan.

—Seguramente podrán encontrarlo solos.

Cuando habló parecía ansiosa, como si en verdad no estuviera segura sobre qué hacer. Luffy entendió al instante que quería ayudar a salvar a Toro-Ossan.

—Él estará bien —la tranquilizó el chico. La chica volteó a verlo, tal vez no esperando sus palabras—. Sus nakamas no dejarán que muera.

Permaneció insegura por unos instantes más para luego sonreír.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió ella—. Vamos a preguntar si alguien puede preparar algo de comida.

Luffy rio. Así estaba mejor. No le gustaba ver a su amiga así de contrariada.

—¡Bien, a buscar carne!

* * *

No entendía del todo bien como habían llegado allí, pero ahora estaban en una especie de canasta de acero que escalaba por una soga para llegar a la cima de la montaña.

No, así no era como lo habían llamado. ¿Un... teleférico? Como sea, lo importante es que estaban escalando la montaña. ¡Finalmente podría ir a la cima! Eso era lo que había deseado todo este tiempo.

Al principio todos se opusieron a que subiera, pero Zorro lo defendió. ¡Y valió la pena! Todo desde allí se veía tan pequeño... Incluso podía ver el océano desde allí. Era una gran vista. Era igual a la cima de la base secreta que los tres habían construido. Recordaba haber subido con sus hermanos allí el invierno pasado, cuando la nieve cubría en parte el bosque. El panorama de blanco rodeado por el océano le recordaba a ése.

—¡Luffy, ten cuidado! —le recomendó Uso. Al parecer no le gustaba que estuviera colgado de la ventana—. ¡Somos demasiadas personas aquí arriba, no podré ayudarte si te caes!

—¿Qué importa? Si caigo, la nieve me detendrá —No entendía cuál era el escándalo. Era de goma. Si caía, estaría bien. Además, la nieve sería suficiente para amortiguar su caída.

—Cálmate un poco. Lo tengo cubierto. —Sintió como alguien le palmeaba la cabeza y supo enseguida que se trataba de Zorro.

Le alegraba que al menos alguien estuviera tranquilo, además de él. Todos en la cabina estaban alertas y nerviosos, como si los fueran a atacar en cualquier momento. Sabía que iban a enfrentarse al oso feo, pero no entendía por qué la urgencia. Él era fuerte, y si su otro yo era mayor que él —¡Era incluso mayor que Ace y Sabo! Ahora no podían decir que él siempre sería el menor—, debía ser aún más fuerte, incluso más que sus hermanos y Zorro. Le patearía el trasero fácilmente. Sin embargo, todos estaban ansiosos, casi desesperados sobre derrotar al oso, sobre la salud de Toro-Ossan —¿No había decidido luchar? Debería estar bien— y, sobre todo, sobre la cima de la montaña.

—¡El poder no significa nada para mí! —Un rugido de repente se escuchó a sus espaldas. No hubo ningún tipo de advertencia, simplemente estalló. Volteó, curioso, y se encontró con todos los demás haciendo lo mismo, fijando sus miradas en el herido, quien seguía gritando—. ¡Y CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE _TÚ_ ERES EL REY DE ESTAS TIERRAS!

Sus ojos, nublados y desenfocados, miraban a la nada, y Luffy pronto comprendió que sus palabras no iban dirigidas a ninguno de los presentes.

Toro-Ossan escupió sangre, mucha sangre, y la multitud a su alrededor entró en pánico. La gente, clamando preocupada su nombre, parecía querer ayudarlo, pero él se los impedía.

—Acabaré... con esta tragedia —continuó—. ¿Qué es historia...? ¿Qué es el gobierno? —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire—. ¡¿Qué hay de malo en dar la vida por tu patria?!

A poca distancia de él, notó como Vivi se tensó. Ella parecía desconcertada, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

Toro-Ossan intentó levantarse, causando nuevamente pavor en la multitud. Luffy no se preocupó. Entendió que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir un objetivo, como cuando apareció para derrotar al oso.

—Escuchen todos. Cuando lleguemos al castillo... —Entonces, del interior de su abrigo sacó una cadena de cosas cilíndricas, con dibujos de calaveras y pequeñas cuerdas saliendo de la parte superior—, quiero que todos se queden atrás.

—¡E-Es dinamita!

Luffy ladeó la cabeza. ¿Dimatina?

—Oe, Zorro, ¿qué es eso?

—Es Zoro.

—Como sea, ¿qué es dinamati?

—Dinamita —le corrigió, de nuevo. No entendía por qué, estaba seguro de que lo había dicho bien—. Mira, es difícil de explicar, pero prácticamente, si prendes esa cuerda —Apuntó al cordón que sobresalía de uno de los extremos— explotará.

Hizo un leve sonido, dando a entender que entendía, aunque no entendía, no realmente. ¿Por qué querría Toro-Ossan algo así? Era fuerte. Le hubiera pateado fácilmente el trasero a Wapol si no hubieran jugado sucio. ¿Por qué recurrir a eso?

Y, entonces, notó como la cadena de dinamita desaparecía por debajo de sus ropas, y no parecía interesado en sacarla completamente.

* * *

—Cuando lleguemos al castillo... quiero que todos se queden atrás.

Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, las quejas no tardaron en llegar. Eso estaba bien; Dalton no esperaba que sea de otra manera. La gente a su alrededor eran sus camaradas; sus compatriotas. Él los conocía, mejor de lo que Wapol podrías estar interesado. Él había dado todo para protegerlos y lo haría nuevamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, sería definitivo.

Hiluluk tenía razón. La gente de ese país estaba enferma, intoxicada por un rey incompetente que diariamente los envenena para así tenerlos de rodillas ante él, rogando por el antídoto. Luego de que el reino se recuperara del ataque de esos piratas unas semanas antes, el aire parecía más... fresco. La fuente del veneno había desaparecido. Todos eran más felices e incluso lo miraban con respeto y admiración, dispuestos a seguir cualquier indicación con más entusiasmo que ninguno de sus antiguos subordinados.

Ellos habían comenzado a recuperarse. Días tras días, ellos luchaban para levantarse, dejar todo atrás y seguir con sus vidas. Incluso quieren que Dalton sea su rey. Él no merecía regir esta isla, sin importar lo que diga su gente. Puede que, a sus ojos, él sea un héroe, pero ignoran que él también formó parte de aquellos que les causaron tanto sufrimiento. Él estaba contaminado, al igual que Wapol y aquellos que aún lo seguían ciegamente. Con un rey así, ¿cómo podría prosperar un país? Estaban mejor sin gobernante alguno.

Era el final apropiado para él. Amaba a ese reino y a su gente, pero no se amaba lo suficiente a sí mismo para considerarse su líder. El ataque de Chess lo había herido gravemente; sabía que si descansaba se recuperaría, pero él no quería eso. Debía asegurarse de que Wapol muriera con sus oficiales como los tiranos que eran. Naturalmente, eso también lo incluía. Dalton había perpetrado los mismos crímenes que ellos. Había sido su cómplice. Si continuaba viviendo como hasta ahora, el país estaba condenado a perecer.

Todo terminaría allí: en la cima de la montaña, dentro de ese palacio de nieve y hielo que se derretiría y caería a pedazos por el calor y la fuerza de las explosiones. En ese mismo castillo, hace tiempo, el tirano había sido coronado frente a una multitud que celebraba su nombre, ignorante de lo que deparaba el futuro.

Este día le pondría fin al reino del terror de Wapol de una vez por todas. Finalmente, las personas de ese país podrían ser salvadas.

—¡No!

Para su sorpresa, una voz en particular logró alzarse sobre todas las demás en contra de su sacrificio. No fue ninguno de sus camaradas, tampoco fue ninguno de los piratas, ni siquiera la chica de cabello celeste que le recordaba tanto a cierta princesa. Fue el niño que había venido con ellos, el que se parecía mucho al joven capitán. El chico había abandonado su sitio junto a una de las barandillas de teleférico y estaba frente a él, mirándolo, como si estuviera observando fijamente su alma.

—¿En serio planeas usar esas cosas? —preguntó—. Si lo haces, morirás.

Lo último fue dicho con naturalidad, como si fuera algo normal. Dalton suponía que lo era. La gente tendía a morir cuando explotaba en mil pedazos

—Lo sé. —El chico había elegido subir con ellos a la montaña. No tenía razón para mentirle—. Sin embargo, no me interesa... Lo único que hace el pasado... es evitar que este país siga adelante.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Dalton no dijo nada. No esperaba que un niño pequeño lo entendiera, menos siendo ajeno a la situación. Tenía sentido para él: eso era suficiente.

—¿Tú no eres el más fuerte por aquí? Si te mueres, ¿qué pasará con todos estos debiluchos?

—¿D-Debiluchos? —se escuchó entre la multitud.

—Sí. Ustedes no pudieron luchar con los soldados, ¿o me equivoco?

—B-Bueno...

Sus camaradas parecían apenados, todo por culpa de un niño. No podía permitirlo.

—¡Cállate! —Al alzar la voz sus intestinos le produjeron una extraña sensación, pero lo ignoró—. Estas personas son las más fuertes... que he conocido en mi vida. Es por eso que... debo compensar todas las batallas... por las que han pasado.

—¡No diga eso, Dalton-San!

—¡Está bien! ¡No debes sacrificarte por nosotros!

En ese momento, Usopp-Kun se le acercó al niño y le habló en voz baja.

—Luffy, ya déjalo. Sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero ese tipo es muy terco. Ya pensaremos en algo cuando lleguemos a la cima.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión, Usopp-Kun. —El nombrado chilló, seguramente por haberse dirigido a él de manera tan repentina—. Wapol y sus hombres no son los únicos que deben pagar por sus pecados.

—No lo entiendo del todo bien, pero ¿no es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora? —Cuando la atención del niño volvió a estar sobre él, su voz se elevó una vez más sobre las quejas de sus amigos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El chico no lo escuchó. Parecía ocupado terminando de unir sus ideas.

—Una vez, Yo, Sabo y Ace no conseguimos cazar comida suficiente para los tres y Ace y Sabo me dijeron que no me la comiera toda —comenzó—. Unos días después nos dimos cuenta de que Sabo estaba enfermo, así que puede que eso haya tenido algo que ver...

—Oye, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡Estoy por llegar a eso, Uso-Ossan! Cielos... —explicó el niño de manera irritada—. Ace siempre hace eso. Nunca me deja terminar. Tampoco dejó que terminara de explicar después de comerme toda la comida. Incluso Sabo se puso de su lado, diciendo que no debí haberlo hecho. ¡No lo pude evitar, tenía hambre!

—Luffy, apúrate. Estamos por llegar a la cima —comentó el pirata espadachín. Aunque aparentaba estar mirando en dirección a la montaña, Dalton notó como observaba al niño de reojo—. ¿No querías convencer a Toro-Ossan antes de eso?

—¡Estoy en eso! —dijo, haciendo un puchero—. Ace y yo peleamos y me fui. El problema era la comida, por lo que pensé que, si atrapaba algo, ellos ya no estarían molestos. Pero el jabalí no quería que me lo comiera y Ace y Sabo tuvieron que ayudarme. Parecían aún más molestos cuando lo matamos, diciendo algo de que no tenía que hacer cosas tan peligrosas solo para compensar mis errores... Bueno, eso lo dijo Sabo; Ace solamente me golpeó.

Dalton escuchó en silencio el relato del niño. No sabía quiénes eran Ace y Sabo, pero el niño parecía tenerles mucho cariño. Tal vez se preocuparon mucho cuando él intentó hacer algo peligroso por algo tan simple como un regaño. Pero ¿cómo se vinculaba eso con su situación? Su vida estaba plagada de errores, cada uno más grave que el anterior. Esa era la razón por la cual debía morir junto a Wapol; de esa manera sus errores dejarían de afectar a ese país.

Entonces, un pensamiento pasó por su mente. ¿Y si lo importante era la forma en la que se lidiaba con las equivocaciones? Puede que todo ese tiempo desde que abrió los ojos estuviera tratando de redimirse al intentar hacer lo que era mejor para ese reino. Ahora, allí estaba, a punto de arrojar todo para tomar el camino más sencillo. Eso era completamente egoísta. Aunque ya no estuviese, todos a los que dejó atrás deberán encargarse ellos mismos de las consecuencias de sus acciones, algo que no les concierne en lo absoluto. Dalton no era capaz de dejar una carga de tal magnitud sobre los hombros de sus camaradas.

Todo el pueblo lo había aceptado como líder, pero él no se había aceptado a sí mismo como tal. Cabía la posibilidad que la respuesta que buscaba recayera en eso.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó finalmente. Ciertamente estaba intrigado. Era extraño que un niño le hiciera reflexionar de esta manera a un adulto con solo palabras. Dalton sabía que él no era un niño común.

El chico sonrió. La sonrisa era tan grande que prácticamente ocupaba toda su cara.

—¡No lo sé! Simplemente lo recordé.

Mientras el menor reía pudo sentir sudor deslizarse por su nuca. Bueno, eso fue anticlimático. Al menos no podía decir que lo había visto venir. Sin embargo, no creía que hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo escucharlo. Admitía que los ciudadanos a veces dependían demasiado en él. Si moría allí, ¿a quién podrían acudir cuando necesiten ayuda, o simplemente alguien con quien hablar? Dalton creía a cada uno de ellos capaz de tomar su lugar, pero nadie compartía su pensamiento, diciendo que ninguno estaba tan calificado como él. Ellos eran fuertes, pero temía que nadie tomara la iniciativa cuando él muriese para guiar a los demás.

No obstante, esto seguía sin resolver el problema de Wapol. No podría permitir que ese bastardo siguiera impune, pero en su estado actual no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podía hacer era morir y…

—No te preocupes, Toro-Ossan —habló el chico, nuevamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Puede que aún me falte un poco de práctica, pero cuando crezca definitivamente Yo-Ossan le pateará el trasero al oso feo. —Sonrió—. Solo observa.

Estaba por cuestionar al chico —porque era imposible que se estuviera refiriendo a sí mismo en tercera persona de una manera tan rara— cuando un sonido parecido al de una explosión proveniente llamó su atención y la de todos los presentes.

—¡Miren! ¡Hay alguien en la cima del castillo! —gritó alguien de entre la multitud.

Efectivamente, había alguien parado en una de las torres frontales, contraria a la otra, sobre la cual ondeaba el símbolo de calavera de cierto amable doctor.

* * *

—Una persona que no está preparada para arriesgar su vida ¡no tiene derecho a tocar otras banderas piratas! _Gomu Gomu no_...

—¡E-ESPERA! ¡TE DARÉ UNA POSICIÓN EN MI GOBIERNO Y-Y UNA MEDALLA!

Un grito de batalla surgió de la garganta del muchacho ensombrerado al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos volvían. El rey derrotado también chilló, pero por una razón muy distinta.

Su reino del terror finalmente había acabado.

—_¡BAZOOCA!_

Sus brazos volvieron y empujaron al rey traidor lejos, muy lejos. Tanto que llegó un momento en el cual ni siquiera se lo podía distinguir en el horizonte.

Fue entonces cuando el País de Drum cesó de existir.

* * *

Luffy observó la silueta desaparecer en el cielo, volviéndose un simple recuerdo, con una gran sonrisa. Ese debió haber sido el oso gordo. Eso quería decir que su otro yo le pateó el trasero, tal como predijo. Bien, él se lo merecía. Ese tipo no le agradaba para nada.

Luego de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar a la montaña. La cabina se detuvo dentro de ella —¡Era asombroso! ¡Parte de la montaña estaba hueca! Se preguntaba si el centro sería igual—, en una estación subterránea, pero no muy lejos de la superficie.

—¡Iré a ver cómo están las cosas! —declaró Uso. Sin hacerle caso, Zorro pasó a su lado en dirección a la salida—. Mientras esperen aqu-, ¡oye, Zoro espera!

Él también estaba por bajar de la cabina cuando una mano lo detuvo.

—Déjalos ir a ellos primero —le aconsejó entonces Vivi—, solo para estar seguros.

Hizo un leve puchero, pero no la contradijo. Le agradaba Vivi. De algún modo, le recordaba a Makino. No le gustaba ver a Makino molesta o triste, y supuso que tampoco le gustaría ver a Vivi de esa manera, así que no se quejó mucho. De todas maneras, la pequeña rabieta no duró mucho cuando vio a la muchacha agacharse delante de él, murmurando suavemente "Sube".

El chico sonrió: no tenía razón para desobedecer.

* * *

Olisqueó el aire. Luego, lo hizo nuevamente, una, y otra, y otra vez, tratando de distinguir la densidad de las fragancias a su alrededor. El aroma de Wapol se había disipado, dejando solo un leve rastro que se perdía en la frontera entre el cielo y el mar.

—_Este país está enfermo. Su gente también. El Rey y su gobierno también. Los corazones de las personas están enfermos._

—Este es el primer paso para curar la enfermedad, ¿no es así, Doctor? —murmuró el pequeño reno.

Un fuerte ruido —grotesco y metálico— retumbó entonces alrededor del palacio. Chopper no tardó en entrar en pánico al reconocer la compuerta del sistema de teleféricos, olvidado desde que Wapol ordenó cortar todas las cuerdas y clausurarlo justo después de que el ataque pirata empezara. Solo los humanos solían usarlo. ¡Iban a aparecer humanos!

Miró hacia todas partes en busca de un escondite. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! ¿Iba al interior del castillo? No, si lo hacía, no podría ver quién había subido la montaña. Entonces, se percató del pequeño grupo de árboles en los alrededores del castillo y rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno.

Los primeros humanos en aparecer fueron uno con cabello verde —llevó una pezuña a su nariz inconscientemente. Nunca había visto a una persona con pelaje verde antes— y uno de nariz larga. Olían a acero y a pólvora, respectivamente. El de pelo verde traía un abrigo del ejército de Wapol, pero no olía como uno de ellos, lo cual era extraño.

Otro aroma se acercó a ellos y, en medio de gritos, el humano con sombrero de paja cayó justo sobre ellos, enterrándolos parcialmente en nieve. ¿Eran más enemigos? No, el de sombrero estaba riendo mientras el de pelo verde le gritaba, pero no parecía hostil. Ninguno parecía tener intenciones de pelear.

Más humanos habían aparecido. Estaba la hembra de cabello celeste, que olía a algo que no era capaz de identificar, y sobre sus hombros había...

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, esa sensación otra vez. Era igual a como se había sentido antes. No parecía tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero al mirar al niño que cargaba la muchacha no pudo evitar pensar en huir. No era como el sentimiento que tenía al estar frente a un depredador, pero por alguna razón le inspiraba pavor. ¿El chico lo estaba causando? Su instinto animal le estaba gritando que huyera, aunque parecía inofensivo...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía desconfiar de su instinto animal de esa manera. Este nunca le había fallado, no había razón para que lo hiciera ahora.

—¡Ese reno se hizo cargo de ellos!

Salió de sus pensamientos al reconocer las palabras del humano con sombrero de paja —si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Luffy—. ¿Reno? ¿Estaban hablando de él? Bueno, era cierto que no había ningún otro reno en la cima de la montaña ya que estaba seguro de que nadie de su antigua manada era capaz de subir hasta allí, así que debían estar hablando de él.

Fue entonces que notó al nuevo humano que acababa de aparecer.

—_¡No te sacrifiques a ti mismo por este país!_

Reconoció a Dalton al verle. Este lo observaba fijamente, con una expresión sorprendida. Él, en cambio, se puso nervioso al sostenerle la mirada. Esa era la primera vez que se encontraban luego de la muerte de Doctor. Sabía que ya no era parte de las filas del ejército de Wapol —Doctorine había mencionado una vez que nunca perteneció allí— e incluso le había salvado la vida cuando lo convenció, en medio de su pesar y cólera, de no intentar vengar a su figura paterna, pero su persona le era intimidarte.

Desvió la mirada solo un momento, pero en ese pequeño instante se percató de los vendajes parcialmente carmesíes cubriendo gran parte de su pecho. Olisqueó un poco el aire y, efectivamente, fue recompensado por el aroma metálico de la sangre. Lo único que impidió que corriera a inspeccionar las heridas fue tanto la cercanía de la cría humana como la de las otras personas. ¿Y si creían que era un monstruo? La persona que derrotó a Wapol dijo que pensaba que lo era, pero por alguna razón se mostraba feliz ante ese descubrimiento. No lo entendía, por lo que no se arriesgaría a terminar siendo atacado, aun cuando sabía que Doctorine no permitiría tal cosa.

Dalton se movió —y con él lo hicieron los vendajes que miraba de manera tan intensa, devolviéndolo a la realidad— y antes de que lo supiera, estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha en dirección a un término medio entre él y el chico que había protegido la bandera del doctor.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó, aun sin levantar la frente—. ¡Estoy seguro de que, a partir de ahora, el reino de Drum se convertirá en un país mejor!

¿Le... ¿Le estaba agradeciendo a él también, aunque fuera un monstruo? No debería hacerlo, simplemente estaba defendiendo el castillo y su propia vida, además de la de Doctorine y la de todos los demás, que en ese momento eran sus pacientes. Realmente no creía que hubiera algo para agradecer, pero no dijo nada por miedo a una reacción negativa.

Fue entonces que más humanos comenzaron a aparecer.

Ellos miraban alrededor, como si esperaran que Wapol saliera de algún lado para sentenciarlos por insubordinación. Intentó apegarse más al árbol en el que se estaba escondiendo, pero, desafortunadamente, uno de ellos lo vio. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y gritó mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente en su dirección. Chopper quedó congelado en el lugar al mismo tiempo que alguno de los campesinos levantaban sus armas en su dirección y lo llamaban monstruo.

Esto era exactamente lo que temía. Intentarían matarlo por ser un fenómeno, tal como esa vez luego de que abandonó la manada.

Dalton les ordenó que se detuvieran, pero a esas alturas uno de los primeros humanos también estaba chillando, llamándolo demonio. Bueno, él fue el último en hacerlo. Algunos incluso habían bajado los rifles, pero no se arriesgaría. No permitiría que lo lastimen nuevamente. Corrió, intentando dejarlos atrás antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de herirlo.

Pronto, sin embargo, escuchó pisadas siguiendo sus pasos.

—¡ESPERA!

No pudo evitar empezar a gritar al reconocer a la persona persiguiéndole. ¡Era de nuevo el chico de sombrero de paja! ¡Después de todo lo que pasó todavía quería comerlo! No, espera... Había mencionado algo sobre unirse a su tripulación, ¿no es cierto? ¡En ese caso, no podía! Después de todo, él era...

—¡OYE! ¡HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVEEEEEEEES! —Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al reconocer una presencia que no había sentido hasta ese momento. ¡El niño extraño también lo estaba persiguiendo!—. ¡VUELVE! ¡SOLO QUIERO PATEARTE EL TRASERO!

No le hizo caso y aceleró. ¡No quería tener nada que ver con esa cría! ¡Seguro que quería comerlo! ¡Por eso su instinto animal le gritaba que corriera! ¡¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera nuevamente en esa situación?!

—¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAA~! —gritaron los dos en coro.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

—Escucha. Voy a hacer algunas cosas abajo y voy a dejar esta puerta abierta. En ese armario hay algunos de mis abrigos, y nadie se va a quedar en esta habitación. Además, ya he curado a ese chico. Así que _no hay manera _de que puedas escapar de aquí.

Y con eso, la doctora se fue, ordenando a todo aquel disponible que la acompañe.

Toda la irritación que sentía hasta ese momento —¡La había engañado! Le había otorgado esa llave a cambio a su libertad, ¡no solamente para pagar los gastos médicos!— se esfumó. Ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar de forma incrédula el umbral por el cual habían desaparecido Doctorine y la multitud. Sabía que estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo y en ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa más que bajar esa montaña y volver al _Going Merry _para así navegar nuevamente en dirección a Arabasta, pero esa había sido... fácil, demasiado fácil. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera creyó haber entendido bien. Pero, por sus palabras...

Soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Había que agradecer los pequeños milagros.

—Creo que quiere que tome un abrigo, tome a Sanji y escape de aquí.

A su lado, Vivi no podía hacer más que estar de acuerdo con esa conclusión, aunque se escuchaba tan sorprendida como ella lo había estado hace escasos momentos.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera entendía porque Doctorine había sido tan reacia ante la idea de dejarla ir. Se encontraba mejor: la terrible fiebre y los temblores involuntarios ya no eran más que un recuerdo lejano e incluso su fuerza había regresado. Se encontraba tan saludable como lo había estado antes de siquiera poner un pie en Little Garden. Claro, lo mismo no podía decirse de Sanji o de Luffy —o de su costosa chaqueta, si se ponía a pensar en ello, aunque solamente era un pequeño sacrificio por la deuda que acababa de abrir a su beneficio—, pero sabía que ellos estarían bien. Eran monstruos, después de todo. Aun así, deseaba que lo hubiera dicho mucho antes. Ahora por eso habían perdido otro día entero.

—Entonces, ¿ya se van? —preguntó Dalton, desde una cama cerca de la suya.

—Sí, tenemos prisa y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí —respondió, intentando levantarse. No tuvo inconvenientes para hacerlo, y el piso ya no parecía tan frío como antes. Era una buena señal, significaba que su cuerpo ya no estaba tan caliente y que no se encontraba tan débil. Llegó así al armario sin tener ningún problema y empezó a observar la ropa disponible.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nami-San —se apresuró a decir Vivi—. Lo importante es que te encuentres bien. Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a la doctora y quedarnos un par de días más, solo para estar seguros.

A Nami le agradaba Vivi, en serio, incluso la consideraba parte de la tripulación, pero frunció el ceño al imaginarse a sí misma considerando la idea.

—¡No! —negó, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un abrigo color mostaza con espirales rojos. No, definitivamente no, ni al abrigo ni a la sugerencia de Vivi. Ni afectada por la estupidez de la tripulación se pondría eso, y estaba segura de que nadie se lo compraría si intentaba venderlo. Rápidamente, lo descartó a un costado—. Hace tiempo que mi salud dejó de ser una prioridad y nos hemos retrasado demasiado por mi culpa. Además, ya me siento bien. Doctorine dijo que me recuperaré completamente con dos días más de descanso, ¿no es así? Pues puedo descansar perfectamente en alta mar.

—Pero...

Esta vez, Nami volteó a verla para así poder dedicarle una sonrisa.

—No tienes derecho a preocuparte tanto. ¿Qué hay de malo con vivir con solo un poco de riesgo cuando se puede perder tanto de otro modo?

Eso pareció convencerla finalmente. Podía notar que no le gustaba del todo la idea, pero al menos no se opondría a su decisión.

Justo cuando estaba por volver a centrarse en el guardarropa —creyó haber visto un abrigo negro que llamó su atención— se escucharon pasos apresurados y ligeros provenientes del pasillo. Sea quien sea, esperaba que no fuese Doctorine. Lo único que les faltaba era que se arrepintiera de dejarlos ir.

—¡ESPERA, ABOMINABLE HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES! —Nami suspiró. Vaya, solo era Luffy. De seguro seguía persiguiendo a Chopper. No le sorprendía; cuando su capitán se proponía hacer algo, no se rendía hasta conseguirlo.

Se preguntaba si, al final del día, Chopper aceptaría su invitación...

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y una figura —mucho más... pequeña de lo esperado— entró a la habitación. Era solo un niño, con cabello azabache y alborotado, un sombrero de paja y... ¿era ese el abrigo de Zoro? Nami observó, confundida, como el niño dejaba se detenía para mirar todo en la habitación. Estaba segura de que había oído gritar a Luffy, pero él era demasiado joven como para serlo. Aunque, si lo miraba atentamente... parecía un Luffy en miniatura, con su sombrero de paja y la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Finalmente, el chico la miró, y pareció reconocerla —¿Él la reconoció? Estaba segura de que no lo había visto en toda su vida. ¿Por qué la reconoció?— cuando la apuntó con su dedo indica y exclamó:

—¡Tú!

Sorprendida, Nami se apuntó a sí misma.

—¿Yo?

El chico asintió.

—¡Eres la chica que no se siente bien después de comer carne!

Nami no estaba segura qué esperaba que dijera, pero _definitivamente _no era eso.

—¿D-Disculpa?

—¡Sí! ¡Cuando aparecí, tenías una enfermedad misteriosa, y Yo-Ossan dijo que la carne no te hacía sentir mejor!

—¿Yo-Ossan? ¿De quién hablas?

—De todas formas, me alegro de que estés bien, Onee-Chan —dijo para reír de manera familiar—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a un abominable hombre de las nieves? Debo patearle el trasero.

Bueno, eso no respondía su pregunta para nada. Tenía la leve impresión de que la estaba ignorando, y su comportamiento no ayudaba en nada. Afortunadamente, Vivi se apiadó de ella y respondió la pregunta por el niño.

—Se debe estar refiriendo a Luffy-San.

—¿A Luffy?

—Sí, lo ha estado llamando de esa manera desde que apareció.

—¿Desde que apareció? —¿A qué se refería Vivi con eso?

—Disculpen... —habló de repente Dalton, sobresaltándola. Se había olvidado de que él estaba allí—. Pensé que Luffy era el nombre del niño.

Nami enarcó una ceja. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Luffy era el nombre de su capitán, y estaba justo por decir eso cuando el chico se le adelantó.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! ¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!

Todo lo que iba a decir desapareció de su mente en un instante, dejando atrás solamente un vacío estupefacto. ¿Monkey D. Luffy? ¡No debía ser posible! Ese niño no podía ser Luffy. Era muy —muy, _muy_— joven, pero... su manera de hablar, su voz en sí, su apariencia, su _sombrero de paja_... Todo era idéntico a su estúpido capitán.

...

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio había llegado a esa conclusión tan fácilmente?! ¡No podía ser...!

—¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

A su lado, Vivi también entró en pánico, pero por razones distintas.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvidé que Nami-San no sabía de Luffy-Kun!

Desde su cama, Dalton miraba la escena, algo preocupado.

—¿D-Dije algo malo?

El niño... el chico simplemente reía.

—¡Ustedes son graciosos!

Nami hizo un intento por calmarse. Inhaló... exhaló... inhaló... exhalo, inhaló, exhaló... No, no estaba funcionando. ¿Cómo podría funcionar cuando ahora tenían otro problema del que ocuparse? Por lo que entendía, había dos Luffys, y uno era un niño. Ya era difícil lidiar con uno, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo con dos?

Irritada, sostuvo el puente de su nariz. ¿Saben qué? No iba a molestarse en encontrar una respuesta en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo de hacerlo en el medio del océano, luego de largarse de esa isla y comenzar a dirigirse a Arabasta. No tenían tiempo para eso ahora.

—¡Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo luego! —exclamó, poniéndose el abrigo negro que le había llamado la atención—. ¡Vivi, ayúdame con Sanji!

—¡S-Sí!

Volteó a ver una vez más al niño —Luffy, santo cielo, era _otro_ Luffy—. Acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Era falsa? Quién sabe.

—Luffy-Kun... ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió, con la típica cara de poker que Luffy solía tener. Cielos, hasta en eso eran iguales.

—Actualmente, tenemos prisa, así que debemos volver al barco. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a cargar a Sanji-Kun?

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¡Pero si aún no le he pateado el trasero al hombre de las nieves!

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —le tranquilizó sin perder ella misma la calma—. Estoy segura de que ya tuviste una gran aventura. Además, si lo haces, Sanji-Kun te preparará carne.

La cara del chico se iluminó al instante.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Mucha carne?! —Ella simplemente asintió—. ¡SÍ!

Tan rápido como había venido desapareció en la otra habitación, en donde Sanji se encontraba. No tardó en entrar nuevamente —luego de escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de allí—, arrastrando a Sanji por el suelo como si no fuera nada para él, con dos chichones en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Luffy contento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Esperen —los detuvo Dalton repentinamente. Los tres voltearon a verlo, curiosos—. Quería agradecerles... una vez más. —El soldado se arrodilló, haciendo que su frente toque las sabanas del colchón—¡Muchas gracias por salvar a este país!

Nami sonrió de manera sincera.

—No tiene que agradecernos a nosotros —respondió—, no hicimos nada. Si ya le ha agradecido a Luffy y a Chopper, es más que suficiente. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Pero, si en verdad insiste, podría, no sé... darnos todo el dinero que tengan.

—¡N-Nami-San!

—Lo lamento mucho, pero Wapol vació por completo la tesorería real cuando durante la invasión pirata.

Su sonrisa se vio reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Maldición. No le gustaba terminar con las manos vacías después de todo eso, pero al menos lo intentó.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces, nos vamos —se despidió, cortante.

—Espera, Nami-San —la detuvo entonces Vivi. Acto seguido, la princesa le hizo una reverencia al hombre—. Dalton-San, quería agradecerle por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado. Si no fuera por usted, nunca hubiéramos podido curar a nuestra amiga.

—Vivi... —Nami se sintió conmovida. Tanto Vivi como los demás habían hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacer que se recupere, y esta persona los había ayudado, dejando una gran impresión en la noble. Le debía todo su respeto. Entonces, siguió el ejemplo de su amiga—. Tiene razón. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, la cara del herido parecía un poema. Era evidente que no se esperaba ningún tipo de gratitud y, sin embargo, la había obtenido.

Ahora sí, ya no había más que decir.

* * *

La gran luna llena se elevaba en el cielo, iluminando tenuemente todo aquello que había quedado en las tinieblas luego de la caída de la noche. Ese gran y brillante circulo era una hermosa vista acompañada por los copos de nieve. Chopper había estado escapando por tanto tiempo que se había hecho de noche antes de que pudiera notarlo. Sentado en el tejado del castillo, intentaba recobrar el aliento. Desde allí podía ver claramente al humano que derrotó a Wapol llamarlo desde la parte frontal del palacio. Éste no sabía dónde estaba él, pero seguía insistiendo en que se les una y sea un pirata junto a ellos.

No era como si no quisiera serlo: Doctor siempre había admirado a los piratas por ser personas libres y saludables que navegan las aguas persiguiendo sus sueños —suponía que Kurohige era una excepción a la norma. Si Doctor le aseguraban que los piratas eran de esa manera, entonces así debían ser en realidad—. Si se convertía en pirata, algún día haría su ambición realidad: encontraría la cura para todas y cada una de las enfermedades en el mundo, incluso la que había sufrido Doctor. Apreciaba a Doctorine; ella le había enseñado lo que el doctor nunca pudo y compartió con él todos sus conocimientos sobre la medicina. Sin embargo, él quería dejar esa isla y explorar el mundo, algo imprescindible para cumplir su sueño. Además, ellos parecían agradables.

_No es que no quiera ir con ellos..._ pensó, levantando sus pesuñas para así tapar su hocico. Sí, estaba más que dispuesto a embarcarse en una gran aventura a su lado, pero no podía ir con ellos: era imposible. Él no era humano y, aunque fuera un reno de nacimiento, ya no era eso tampoco, no completamente. Más temprano que tarde se darían cuenta de que era un monstruo y no lo querrían en su tripulación por más tiempo.

Pensó distraídamente que tal vez debería aclarar eso. La muchacha afectada por Kestia ya estaba casi sana por lo que seguramente querrían partir lo antes posible. Parecían tener prisa; él solo los retrasaría si los obligaba a esperar una respuesta.

Siendo cuidadoso para no resbalar, se levantó y volvió al interior del castillo. Ya allí, buscó la escalera más cercana y bajó al primer piso. En minutos ya estaba nuevamente afuera, y esto no pasó desapercibido para el capitán.

—¡Ah, reno! —exclamó al apenas verlo—. ¡Quieres convertirte en un pirata conmigo, ¿verdad?!

Chopper bajó la mirada. Sí, sí quería, pero no era algo que simplemente pudiera hacer. Ambos eran muy diferentes.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué es imposible? ¡La vida de un pirata es muy divertida!

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿En serio no lo entendía? Entonces solamente les explicaría y se iría.

—De verdad... quería darles las gracias. —Tomó aire y gritó—: ¡Pero soy un reno! ¡Tengo pezuñas y cuernos! ¡También tengo una nariz azul! —Notó como el humano hizo una mueca, pero continuó—. En realidad... quiero ser un pirata también... ¡pero no soy humano! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡NO PUEDO SER AMIGO DE UN HUMANO! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus propias palabras lo dañaban profundamente. No quería hacer otra cosa que no sea aceptar su invitación, pero no podía—. ¡Por eso he venido a darles las gracias! Gracias por pedírmelo... pero me voy a quedar aquí.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero era lo mejor para todos.

—Si están aburridos, tal vez algún día puedan venir a visitar-

—¡CÁLLATE! —dijo el humano de improvisto, silenciándolo—. ¡VAMOS!

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo: se quedó sin palabras. Era como si no hubiera prestado atención a nada de lo que dijo, como si...

Entonces, sus ojos se humedecieron sin su consentimiento al igual que los mocos de su pequeña nariz azulada. A su alrededor solo había rostros sonrientes, incluso los de las personas que no había notado hasta ese momento. _No le importa que sea un monstruo... ¡A ninguno de ellos le importa!_

En verdad querían que Chopper fuese su nakama. Eso era bueno, Chopper también quería que ellos fueran los suyos.

—¡S-SÍ!

* * *

—¡YAHOO! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?!

—¡Hagámoslo! ¡Fue asombroso!

—¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?!

—¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¡P-Pensé que moriría...!

Su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho mientras el trineo se adentraba en el bosque. Había estado así desde que el abominable hombre de las nieves —bueno, le habían dicho que _técnicamente_ era un reno, pero abominable hombre de las nieves sonaba mucho mejor— había regresado de despedirse de... alguien, tal vez de la vieja que lo estaba persiguiendo y que empezó a lanzar cuchillos en su dirección al verlos —¡En serio se había asustado! ¡Pensó que moriría!—. Ahora, sin embargo, latía por razones muy distintas: por la adrenalina provocada por la velocidad a la que iban y por haber viajado sobre una cuerda gran parte del camino, por la anticipación a una larga caída que nunca llegó; por la emoción y el entusiasmo danzando en sus venas, deseando volver a tener aquella experiencia una vez más.

Era una pena que no se pudiera repetir —al parecer, tenían prisa, pero habían sonado sospechosamente como sus hermanos cuando sugería hacer algo divertido, como luchar contra el oso gigante o cocinar la cena él mismo—, aunque tenía un pequeño consuelo: dentro de poco estarían nuevamente en mar abierto, navegando las aguas de aquel mar como los piratas que eran —o, en su caso, que deseaba ser. Eso era algo digno de emocionarse. La última vez la proximidad a esa isla —un territorio nuevo por descubrir— lo había distraído, pero ya no habría nada que se interpusiera entre él y el mar. Hasta entonces, simplemente disfrutaría del momento.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —El cocinero había despertado. Allí, en el fondo del trineo, parecía realmente desorientado.

—¡Ceja graciosa! —exclamó al verlo consciente.

—¡Sanji! ¡Por fin despiertas! —dijo también el otro Luffy, al mismo tiempo en que el rubio se levantaba, observando los alrededores.

—Entonces ya nos vamos, ¿eh? —No tardó en encender un cigarrillo y ponérselo en la boca. Tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse del reno—. ¿Oh? ¿El venado vino con nosotros?

Creyó haber visto al reno tensarse, pero puede que haya sido su imaginación.

Justo cuando el capitán parecía listo para explicarle sobre el nuevo miembro de la tripulación, se escuchó un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas. Todos enseguida miraron en esa dirección y el trineo parecía estar perdiendo velocidad.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Otra avalancha?! —exclamó nervioso Uso.

—No, no creo que... Espera, ¡¿otra?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con otra?! —cuestionó preocupada Nami.

—¡DESCUIDEN NAMI-SAN~, VIVI-CHAN~! ¡YO LAS PROTEGERÉ~!

—No —negó el espadachín, calmado—, ese fue el sonido de cañones.

¿Cañones? Luffy trató de forzar la vista para poder verlos, pero no pudo. No había ni siquiera una bala de cañón dirigiéndose hacia ellos. ¿Realmente habían sido cañones?

La velocidad del trineo siguió disminuyendo hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo. Para cuando el reno se había quitado el arnés, una luz brillante apareció en la cima de la montaña más alta.

La vista que iluminó le era vagamente familiar.

—_¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Espérenme!_

—_¡Idiota! ¡Apúrate, o te dejaremos atrás!_

—_¡Ambos hagan silencio! Todavía hay guardias rondando por aquí._

_Escudados por la oscuridad de los grandes edificios, tres niños corrían por las callejuelas y los callejones, esquivando con destreza todo lo que llegaba a obstruir su camino a pesar del suelo húmedo y resbaladizo. El aire invernal danzaba a su alrededor, causando escalofríos por debajo de sus ropas polvorientas y revolviendo sus enredados cabellos._

_Para cualquier ciudadano de esa ciudad habría sido una vista desagradable: tres alimañas salvajes que solamente manchaban la ciudad inmaculada con su mera presencia. Ellos, en cambio, no hubieran deseado que sea de ninguna otra manera._

—_Estamos a punto de llegar. Preferiría no tener que causar un alboroto porque ustedes no pudieron dejar sus diferencias de lado._

—_¡No me regañes! Es su culpa si no puede seguirnos._

—_¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ustedes son más rápidos que yo!_

_Veloces como el viento, pasaron brevemente cerca de una calle más transitada. La música y las risas de festival revotaban en las inmendaciones y se volvieron más cautelosos. Su ritmo se detuvo en un trote suave para así silenciar sus pasos. Pronto el ruido quedó atrás nuevamente y su velocidad aumentó una vez más._

—_Genial, ahora usas la excusa de ser más débil, ¡pero sigues sin hacernos caso!_

—_¡No soy débil! ¡Soy muy fuerte, y no pongo excusas!_

—_¡Oigan! ¿Qué demonios les acabo de decir? ¡Hablen más despacio o cállense!_

—_¡Cállate tú! No has dejado de gritar desde que llegamos._

—_¡Es porque ustedes no paran de discutir! —Suspiró—. Solo... intenten bajar la voz un poco. Ya casi llegamos._

_Siguieron por las calles vacías con agilidad hasta que pudieron distinguir una gran muralla dejando al callejón sin salida, tan alta que se elevaba por encima de todos los edificios en el área. No perdieron tiempo: en seguida dejaron las calles y subieron a los tejados sobre los cuales corrieron y saltaron casi sin preocupación hasta llegar lo más cerca posible a la pared gigante. Pararon un momento, observaron la manera en la que el muro les ganaba en altura de manera abismal y se miraron entre ellos._

_Los dos mayores ostentaron sonrisas gemelas dirigidas al menor. Éste tragó duro._

_Minutos después, luego de varios intentos, el trío se encontraba sentado en el borde de la tapia gigante, mirando el cielo nocturno mientras esperaban algo que el menor de ellos desconocía. El oscuro firmamento no vestía ningún tipo de astro esa noche; las luces artificiales de aquella ciudad lograban eclipsar incluso las del cielo con su vanidad, a excepción de la luna que siempre se hallaba presente._

—_¿Falta mucho?_

—_No, debería estar a punto de empezar._

—_Siguen diciendo eso, pero ¿_qué _está a punto de empezar? ¡Quiero saber!_

—_Cálmate. Es una sorpresa. Lo verás en un momento._

—_¡No es justo! ¡Tú y Ace nunca me cuentan nada!_

—_¡Tú nunca nos escuchas, eso es muy distinto!_

—_Además, no estés tan molesto. También es la primera vez que Ace los ve._

—_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!_

_El pecoso no les dio oportunidad de ver su rostro: volteó hacía otro lado y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Eso es porque no me interesan; son estúpidos._

—_¿Estás seguro de que piensas así? Por lo que recuerdo, ni siquiera intentaste protestar cuando sugerí venir a High Town._

_El rubio estuvo listo para mostrarle una sonrisa ladina cuando, en un descuido, el contrario volteó, con una mirada capaz de matarlo si eso fuera posible y mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín. El de sombrero de paja reía a carcajadas, deleitándose en la vergüenza de su hermano, quien pronto lo silenció con un golpe y un _"¡Cállate!"_._

_Hubo entonces una fuerte explosión que llamó la atención de los tres. Fijaron sus miradas al frente, justo a tiempo para observar como una estela anaranjada se elevaba, zigzagueante como una serpiente. El sonido fuerte de un estallido los aturdió por un momento, pero logrando mirar, asombrados, como la luz se expandió súbitamente creando diversas puntas, como las de un copo de nieve, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

_Enseguida el suceso de repitió una, y otra vez. No parecía existir ningún tipo de objeción ya que el ciclo continuó sin un fin aparente, mostrándose en colores tan diversos que apenas eran capaces de identificarlos. Sus formas eran variadas, también. Algunos se esparcían como el primero, otros solo dejaban puntos desordenados atrás. Unos incluso ni siquiera explotaban, conformándose en dejar maravillada a la gente al ser más veloces que todos los demás._

_Aun cuando el estruendo era mucho, los hermanos permanecieron mirando al cielo, asombrados por el colorido espectáculo, en especial el más pequeño, quien lanzaba una nueva exclamación por cada luz que aparecía. A veces alguno de los mayores se le unía momentáneamente._

—_Ace... Sabo... ¡Nosotros vamos a ser piratas!_

—_Por supuesto que vamos a ser piratas, idiota. No hay forma de que nos volvamos marines como el viejo._

—_¿Por qué lo dices ahora?_

—_¡Es que no puedo esperar para serlo! ¡Cuando seamos piratas podremos ir adonde queramos y ver cosas geniales como ésta!_

_Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando por un breve instante. Él simplemente les devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa, más brillante que toda la pirotecnia del mundo._

_El de sombrero de copa lo imitó._

—_Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando partamos de Dawn, nos encontraremos con muchas cosas asombrosas en nuestras travesías. ¡Yo las escribiré todas en mi libro y, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, les hablaré de ellas!_

—_Tsk... Supongo que podría hacer lo mismo... —Al ver la expresión atónita de su igual, aclaró—: ¡Hablaba de contarles sobre las cosas que vea, no sobre escribir un libro! Si quiero volverme alguien conocido deberé tener muchas aventuras. Seguramente veré cosas increíbles en ellas._

—_¡Yo tendré muchas más, y todas serán mejores a las suyas! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas, por lo que seguramente vaya a tener un millón de aventuras estupendas!_

La gran nube rosa, floreciendo en la copa de la montaña como si se tratara de las hojas de un árbol, le hicieron recordar esa noche: en algún momento comenzaron a discutir sobre quién tendría las mejores aventuras en base a sus sueños. En un momento determinado, cuando el cansancio le estaba ganando, había reposado su cabeza en el hombro de Ace y él, extrañamente, no había protestado. Lo único que recordaba luego de eso era despertar en la casa del árbol, con un techo sobre su cabeza y en medio de sus hermanos, ambos todavía dentro del mundo de los sueños. Esa mañana había decidido tardar un poco en despertarlos, disfrutando simplemente la calidez que le brindaban sus cuerpos y sus silenciosas —pero agradables— presencias.

En verdad deseaba que, como en esa ocasión, Ace y Sabo estuvieran allí, a su lado, presenciando el colorido espectáculo en esa tierra normalmente blanquecina. Aún no había empezado su gran viaje para cumplir su sueño —ninguno de ellos lo había hecho todavía— y allí estaba, mirando algo sumamente bonito sin sus hermanos. Esto no era lo que habían prometido. Se suponía que no tendría que haber ninguna razón para tener que contarse unos a otros cosas asombrosas, no en mucho tiempo.

Sintió el familiar peso del sombrero de Shanks en su cabeza —no se había dado cuenta de que ya no seguía en su cabeza— y notó que estaba llorando. Eso no era bueno; Ace se quejaría de que era un bebé llorón si estuviera allí. Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero un sollozo escapó de su garganta con facilidad. Percibió entonces algo en su cabeza, justo sobre su posesión más preciada.

Al levantar la mirada, sus brillantes ojos se encontraron con el rostro sonriente del otro Luffy.

—Estás pensando en ellos, ¿verdad? —No tuvo que aclarar quiénes eran _ellos_; era obvio—. No te preocupes, deben estar en algún lado. Hacen eso de vez en cuando, ¿no? Simplemente hay que encontrarlos. Puede que nos tardemos un poco, pero lo haremos.

Luffy no dudó en sus palabras, no por el simple hecho de que se trataba de sí mismo, sino porque conocía a sus hermanos —ambos sabían todo sobre ellos—; eran fuertes, por lo que podrían patearle el trasero a cualquiera, y seguramente deberían estarlo buscando en ese preciso momento. Cuando lo encuentren, seguramente lo regañarían por haberse separado de ellos, pero no importaría porque estarían juntos otra vez, tal como debería ser.

El chico limpió sus ojos llorosos con su brazo e intentó borrar cualquier rastro que el agua salada hubiese podido dejar en sus mejillas. Podía sentir más lágrimas intentando salir, pero lo impidió. Ya había llorado lo suficiente.

Le devolvió la sonrisa al mayor.

—¡Sí!

Volvió a mirar en dirección al cerezo y, de repente, no le era tan doloroso pensar en sus hermanos.

_Solo espérenme un poco más... ¡Ace! ¡Sabo!_

* * *

**¡Finalmente he terminado este capítulo! Tomó mucho más tiempo de lo esperado... En especial si tenemos en cuenta que fueron más de 18000 palabras... ¡Juro que no planeaba alargarlo tanto! Simplemente... pasó.**

**Como ya dije anteriormente, quería terminar toda la saga de Drum en un solo capítulo. No quería dedicarle tanto espacio, ya que no era tan relevante en la trama del fanfic, pero supongo que mi yo perfeccionista no pudo resistirse. En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza.**

**También, puede que el capítulo sea largo, pero me disculpo si ha quedado muy caótico con tantos saltos temporales y cambios en los puntos de vista.**

**Personalmente, me gustan mucho los personajes de Chopper y Dalton, así que me tomé la libertad de desarrollarlos un poco durante el capítulo, como habrán notado. Sinceramente, siento que ellos son la parte más importante de esta saga: Chopper significando el nuevo nakama de la tripulación y Dalton representando, de alguna manera, los ideales de Vivi y hasta que punto estaría dispuesta a llegar por su país.**

**Y Luffy peque extraña a sus hermanos... ya podrá reunirse con Ace y Sabo, no se preocupen.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y, nuevamente, lamento la demora. Este ha sido por lejos el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero dudo que alguno de los siguientes capítulos se le acerque. Aun así, quisiera saber su opinión. ¿Se les hacen pesados capítulos así de largos? Supongo que sí xd Al menos espero que les sea llevadero.**


	6. Tiempo de calidad

Ace no sabía qué pensar.

Seguramente podría decirse que, sobre todas las cosas, él estaba desorientado. Claro, no lo iba a demostrar fácilmente, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Esa gran extensión marítima, tan bella como peligrosa, no era siquiera remotamente parecida a los bosques del Monte Colubo, por más emocionante que fuese la idea de navegar por el Grand Line —y vaya que lo era: ese océano era la clave de su sueño. Solo aquellos piratas que osaran adentrarse por esas aguas ganaban renombre global, a menos que el Gobierno Mundial lo quisiera de otra manera.

El chico había pasado toda su vida en aquella montaña y, ante este escenario tan diferente, se encontraba a la defensiva. No había forma de que pudiera saber a ciencia cierta que el hombre frente a él era, realmente, su yo del futuro. Era un hecho que él conocía su secreto más oscuro —su infame linaje— y el maravilloso sueño que planeaba hacer una realidad. Sin embargo, no podría permitirse bajar la guardia: no conocía sus intenciones ni lo sucedido en los últimos diez años.

También estaba el asunto de sus hermanos. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Eso lo dejaba inquieto. Durante su infancia se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sabo, una constante que había entrado en su vida con la intención de quedarse hasta que sus destinos se separaran. La figura de su amigo, calculador y considerado, le permitió tener por primera vez un lazo que no era forzado ni que se viera amenazado por su ascendencia maldita. En verdad quería a Sabo, quien fue la primera persona en ganarse su completa confianza. Fue él quien le dio algo de alegría a su existencia, pero quien la iluminó completamente fue Luffy, con sus radiantes sonrisas y su corazón amable. A decir verdad, su actitud despreocupada lo había enfurecido cuando lo conoció por primera vez, pero no pudo evitar tomarle cariño. Se había preguntado en muchas ocasiones qué había hecho alguien como él para tener a personas tan estupendas a su lado.

Naturalmente, al no estar cerca de sus hermanos —las dos personas que eran más importantes que la vida misma—, deseaba poder reencontrarse con ellos lo más pronto posible. Estaba al tanto de que el mayor sabía esto, aunque no lo hubiera dicho explícitamente. Dudaba que esto fuera una ventaja. No estaba informado como para saber si terminaría siendo un aliado o un enemigo. No podía permitirse confiar en él cuando podría fácilmente tratarse de una amenaza: un lobo disfrazándose con piel de cordero. Ni siquiera sabía por completo qué era capaz de hacer. Lo más seguro sería escapar apenas tuviese la oportunidad y buscar a Sabo y a Luffy por su cuenta.

Todo esto, sin embargo, eran suposiciones. Al final del día, era imposible que Ace supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando su pequeño yo. Algo era cierto, sin embargo: sus hermanos eran, y siempre serían, su mayor prioridad.

El cielo anaranjado alimentaba la sensación de que habían pasado horas desde que retomó su camino hacia Arabasta. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no habían vuelto a intercambiar una sola palabra desde entonces. Ace mantenía la vista al frente, asegurándose de mantener el curso a través de miradas breves a su Long Pose.

No era como si no quisiera enfrentar la situación en la que misteriosamente se había metido —eso sería igual que huir: él nunca huía—, pero en serio necesitaba llegar a Arabasta rápido. Teach no había sido otra cosa más que una rata escurridiza desde que comenzó a perseguirlo. No podía permitirse dejarlo escapar sin tener algún tipo de rastro para seguir. Por lo tanto, había decidido... posponer todo pensamiento referido al asunto hasta que lleguen a un puerto, solo que era algo difícil de hacer cuando podía sentir claramente los ojos del contrario clavados en su espalda.

Debía admitir que no le gustaba la idea de que ese muchacho —un chico con sangre maldita, lleno de rabia, miseria y oscuridad— estuviera allí, navegando junto a él en Striker. La aborrecía silenciosamente. Su presencia le hacía rememorar cosas que no quería recordar —insultos no dirigidos a su persona, sino a su existencia; regulares peleas en bares, todas comenzadas y terminadas por él; fuego y humo y más fuego, todo a su alrededor, intentado tragarlos a él y al niño pequeño que tanto deseaba proteger; la muerte del chico que le había enseñado a confiar, todo porque _dudó _de él. Fracaso, _fracaso_, _**fracaso**_— y no le gustaban, por más que fuesen ciertas. Eran una realidad de la que siempre quiso escapar, pero de la que nunca podría.

Gracias a Luffy, Sabo, su padre y todos sus hermanos de barco, había conseguido disminuir su pesimismo ante la vida y el mundo, pero seguía allí, dentro de su mente y de su corazón, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para asomar su horrible cabeza y murmurarle al oído que la vida de todos sería mucho más fácil si simplemente no hubiera nacido. Era en momentos como esos que Ace olvidaba qué significaba ser feliz y todos los malos recuerdos —las injurias, las desilusiones, el resentimiento, las derrotas, las _muertes_— le recordaban que no merecía nada de lo que había obtenido, no realmente. Como en ese momento, luego de aceptar todo el odio que el chico le dedicó con una fiera mirada.

Ese niño era la parte de sí mismo que había decidido matar, hacer desaparecer sin dejar prueba de su existencia, todo por el bien de Luffy. Sin embargo, había quedado moribundo, agonizando de manera que sus gritos, llantos y quejidos fuesen tan fuertes que a veces eran imposibles de ignorar.

Por primera vez desde que inició su misión, se arrepentía de haber partido solo y deseaba tener a su lado a uno de sus compañeros. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera de los otros comandantes hubiera tenido al menos una sospecha de qué sucedía. Maldición, probablemente Marco hubiera sabido al instante de qué se trataba. Él era sabio, al igual que su padre, y tenía experiencia que había ganado con los años. Y si no fuese así, al menos hubiera sabido qué hacer con el niño, y eso hubiese sido de gran ayuda porque, a decir verdad, Ace no sabía cómo interactuar con él. Ese chico era muy distinto a Otama —la pequeña aprendiz de kunoichi que conseguía sonreír de manera radiante, incluso cuando su estómago se encontraba vacío luego de no haber comido en días— y si Ace no podía lidiar consigo mismo, definitivamente no podría lidiar con su versión más joven e inestable.

Sobre todas las cosas, debía evitar que huyera una vez que llegaran a tierra. Actualmente era peligroso deambular por ese reino y se rumoreaba de la presencia de Crocodile en la isla. No sabía qué clase de asuntos tenía el shichibukai en Arabasta, pero prefería que su versión en miniatura no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo enfadar, muchas gracias. No era que le tuviera miedo ni algo parecido —con sus poderes podía transformarlo en vidrio con facilidad—, pero...

Una familiar sensación —una somnolencia repentina a la que se había acostumbrado desde hace mucho— lo bañó de arriba a abajo y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a caer hacia adelante.

_Oh, mierda._

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

* * *

No podía evitar mantener su vista al frente.

Allí, en la espalda de su otro yo, un símbolo de huesos cruzados y bigote curvo le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa.

Una de sus cejas se crispó. Debía ser como la trigésima cuarta vez que pasaba.

Hace tiempo ya que el sol se estaba preparando para desaparecer, habiendo cumplido su trabajo del día. La marea parecía cobrar rasgos purpúreos alrededor de la pequeña embarcación que navegaba más rápido que el viento. Había aire, seco pero fresco que traía con él el sabor a sal de mar, zumbando en sus oídos, jugando con su cabello y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Era una sensación increíble, pero que hacía poco por mantener sus pensamientos al margen por mucho tiempo.

En general, cuando eras comido por algo —como, en su caso, un oso gigante—, no solías terminar en lugares como estos. A decir verdad, te morías. No, eso no era totalmente cierto: Luffy seguía vivo, después de todas las veces que fue tragado por animales que supuestamente estaba cazando. Primero terminabas en su estómago, después, si no había nadie para ayudarte, te morías. Simple.

Eso no explicaba _cómo demonios terminó allí_.

Debió ser esa estúpida piedra. Sabía que tuvo que haber hecho algo en vez de mirar, como tomar la maldita roca y lanzarla muy lejos. Seguramente Luffy hubiera estado lloriqueando todo el día, pero incluso eso era mejor. En cambio, previendo esa misma consecuencia, permaneció callado.

Poco después, sus hermanos desaparecieron, y un oso incluso más grande que el que habitaba en la montaña se lo comió sin que fuese capaz de hacer nada.

(Justo antes de eso, logró escuchar a Sabo decir_ Tenemos que irnos_, pero cuando volteó ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Antes de que apareciera el animal, una pequeña voz le hizo pensar, solo por un momento, que esas palabras solo eran para Luffy, que sus hermanos finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que su sangre estaba maldita y lo habían abandonado, como deberían haberlo hecho desde hacía tiempo.

Por supuesto, descartó el pensamiento al instante. Sus hermanos no eran así —era por eso que eran hermanos, ¿no?—, pero la mera posibilidad lo asustaba de una manera en la que ni siquiera los más temibles depredadores de la montaña eran capaces.

No quería estar solo, no de nuevo.)

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado ver dentro de la barriga de una bestia tan grande, no había encontrado nada más que un vasto océano cobalto, tan grande que se perdía de vista. No había paredes viscosas y pulsantes, sino aire fresco y brisa marina.

El panorama inesperado había sido suficiente para quitarle el aliento por varios minutos. No era como todas esas veces observándolo desde acantilado: ahora era parte de él. Podía sentir el oleaje jugar con la superficie bajo sus pies, meciéndola suavemente, y no podía ver ni una sola isla. Todo lo que podía ver era un hermoso mar color azul, y, extrañamente, era suficiente.

O así fue hasta que notó que no estaba solo.

Encontrarse con alguien más fue inesperado, pero él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Aprovechó para atacar antes de que el extraño tuviera oportunidad. Luego vio su rostro y ya no era un extraño. Las pecas simplemente eran la cereza del pastel: sus ojos y su cabello eran los mismos que siempre veía al mirarse en superficies reflejantes, pero varios rasgos de su cara no eran iguales a los suyos y eso lo hizo dudar.

No fue hasta que dijo su nombre y casi reveló su secreto —de solo pensar en eso tuvo un escalofrío. Se alegraba de haberlo detenido cuando pudo— que tuvo que aceptar la verdad. Sinceramente, no tenía muchas opciones.

Era bastante simple: estaba en el Grand Line, junto a un pirata que se hacía llamar Portgas D. Ace.

Era bastante simple, pero no. Tenía. _Sentido_. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca eran fáciles para él? ¿Él? ¿Ellos? Demonios, hasta eso era complicado, ¡y ni siquiera era importante! Debía encontrar a sus hermanos y, hasta dónde él sabía, el otro Ace podría serle de gran ayuda —Wow, nunca imaginó que llegaría a pensar eso en su vida—. Le guste o no, su doble era el único de los dos que tenía conocimientos náuticos decentes y sabía cómo navegar esas aguas. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea atacarlo —y no, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que lo ató fácilmente a un estúpido mástil; ¡no se atrevan a reírse!—, pero no se arrepentía de nada y nunca lo haría.

Debía volver con sus hermanos. Tenía que encontrarlos a ambos, dónde fuera que estuviesen. Había tantas posibilidades de que hayan permanecido en Goa como las que había de que estuvieran en el Grand Line o en cualquier otro lugar. No sabía si ellos también fueron afectados por... lo que sea que haya pasado y, si de verdad se vieron involucrados en esto, no podía saber con seguridad a qué lugar fueron a parar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era especular y pensar en alguna posible coincidencia que pudiera...

Sus ojos se agrandaron de manera considerable. Claro, una coincidencia. Eso debía ser. ¿Qué mayor coincidencia que encontrarse con otra versión de sí mismo, al menos una década mayor que él? Si sus hermanos terminaron ahí también, ese debía ser el patrón: era demasiado conveniente para no serlo, y tenía la oportunidad perfecta para probar su suposición. El tipo con su cara había dicho que se encontraría con la tripulación de _su_ Luffy en unos días. Si su tonto hermanito también estaba allí, estaría con su otro yo. Al menos de esa manera sabría si tenía que buscar a sus hermanos en ese lugar o intentar volver lo antes posible a Dawn. El único problema... Su rostro se ensombreció.

El único problema sería encontrar a Sabo.

_No volví a saber de él desde que partió._

Eso había dicho el otro Ace. Entonces se había negado a mirarlo, concentrándose en cualquier cosa menos en él con cierta sobriedad. Había notado como la alegría —algo que lo había tomado desprevenido, ya que estaban hablando de _Luffy_— desapareció en el momento en que mencionó el nombre de su mejor amigo, como si algo hubiera pasado entre los dos. Parecía... avergonzado de sí mismo. No sabía si era eso realmente, pero era la mejor forma de describir lo que había visto. Sea lo que sea que hubiese sucedido —si es que en realidad sucedió algo en primer lugar—, el hombre no estaba orgulloso con su parte en el asunto.

_Es eso..._ pensó el chico con cierta sospecha. _... O está mintiendo._

Había mucho que no sabía sobre él. El vacío de diez años que los separaba era muy grande. Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado en ese tiempo y no tenía manera de conocer nada de eso, a menos que su otro yo fuese sincero con él.

También, esos tatuajes...

Casi pierde su agarre ante una disminución de velocidad inesperada. Se aferró a la madera del mástil, incluso cuando sus dedos amenazaban con resbalar. Por suerte ese no fue el caso y pudo mantener el equilibrio hasta que, finalmente, la nave logró estabilizarse. El planeador —¿Striker? Admitía que era un buen nombre— ahora se encontraba completamente quieto sobre las olas teñidas de color anaranjado por el anochecer. La gran llamarada que lo había impulsado hasta entonces ya no existía y con la vela levantada no había nada que lo guiará hacia adelante. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que hasta entonces habían ido a máxima velocidad.

Estaba por cuestionar las razones del mayor —¿Por qué diablos se detuvo? ¿Marines? ¿Un monstruo marino? ¿Otros piratas? Casi caía al mar, así que era mejor que tuviera una buena excusa— cuando notó un pequeño detalle.

Su otro yo ya no estaba. En su lugar, a un costado del barco, había burbujas de aire surgiendo por debajo de la superficie del agua.

Tardó un momento en procesar todo, pero cuando lo hizo recordó que ahora había comido una fruta del diablo.

La respuesta fue inmediata:

—¡IDIOTA!

* * *

—¡Ah, eso estuvo cerca! ¡Pensé que moriría! ¡Gracias!

—¡NO ME JODAS CON TUS GRACIAS! ¡¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Ambos están empapados; sus cabellos y ropas chorreaban todavía luego de haber pasado apenas unos segundos desde que, con gran esfuerzo, Ace logró sacar a la maldita ancla viviente del agua. Éste había vomitado una gran cantidad de agua y luego se atrevió a verse _aliviado_, como si él no hubiera estado a punto de morir —demonios, casi había presenciado _su propia muerte_— y todo ese asunto ni siquiera fuera su culpa. ¡¿Era idiota o qué?! ¡¿Se iba a golpear la cabeza tan fuerte en el futuro?!

—¡ERES PEOR QUE LUFFY! ¡¿Por qué diablos pensaste que sería una buena idea zambullirte, eh?! —Maldición, al menos Luffy _intentaba _ser cuidadoso cerca del agua.

El mayor al menos tuvo la decencia de aparentar estar algo avergonzado, rascando su nuca con una sonrisa algo tensa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, y su expresión cambió a algo que _definitivamente _noera un puchero (¡No lo era! ¡Su cara no hacía esas cosas!)—. ¿No puedes calmarte un poco? Estás bastante alterado por algo que no se puede controlar.

¿Que no se puede controlar? ¡¿Que no se puede controlar?! ¡Claro que se puede controlar! Debería ser obvio, pero _no_, el infame hijo del antiguo Rey pirata, cuya existencia es una leyenda temida por los altos mandos del gobierno mundial, casi había muerto por ser un usuario de una fruta del diablo que vio el mar y el agua le pareció tan agradable que decidió darse un baño. Le daban ganas de gritar de la frustración. De hecho, era mejor si lo hacía.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —Y sí que lo hizo—. ¡Estoy varado con un estúpido que perdió su instinto de supervivencia! ¡Para tu información, los que comieron frutas del diablo tienden a mantenerse lejos del océano!

No iba a prestarle atención al hecho de que acababa de decirse idiota a sí mismo. Nop, ese hombre era muy distinto a él y definitivamente merecía ser llamado de esa forma. El insulto no se extendía de ninguna manera a su persona, de ninguna manera.

—¿Ves? ¡Estás exagerando! —siguió defendiéndose, como si _Ace_ fuera el idiota y no él—. ¡Ambos sabemos que no fue mi culpa!

—¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! —exclamó el chico.

—Solo fue un ataque. Uno inesperado, a decir verdad, pero ni yo puedo hacer nada para pararlos.

Ace estaba por gritarle —de nuevo, porque cómo diablos osaba seguir defendiendo lo indefendible— cuando las palabras fueron registradas por su mente.

—¿Un ataque? —¿Había estado en lo correcto al sospechar un ataque? Miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada en kilómetros a la redonda: solo agua y cielo. Entonces, ¿desde abajo?

Antes de que pudiera revisar, su otro yo continuó, con un gesto de muñeca que decía _Ya sabes, lo usual_.

¿Lo usual?

—Sí. Marco lo llama... —Se calló por un momento. Su cara demostraba concentración—... Narcolepsis, o algo así. Como sabrás, es bastante molesto.

El chico se quedó mirando al pirata fijamente, porque, no, _no sabía_. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Y quién mierda era _Marco_?

Algo de su confusión debió verse en su cara, porque el pirata continuó.

—... O no. ¿Cómo lo explico...? —Rascó su nuca, algo irritado—. ¿Alguna vez te has despertado en el medio del bosque, sin saber qué haces allí? Pues parece que eso tiene un nombre. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaba por gritar nuevamente —todo eso era ridículo. ¿A quién quería engañar?— cuando recordó que, efectivamente, le había sucedido. Unas cuantas veces, a decir verdad. Desde niño, en raras ocasiones, todo se volvía negro para despertar desorientado y con rostros nerviosos moviéndose sobre él. Le había pasado solo un mes atrás, mientras cazaban. Entonces se había despertado para ver a un Sabo exasperado y Luffy picándole con un palo.

Estaba de acuerdo con su otro yo. Sí que era molesto.

Sin más que reprochar, se sentó, cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas y guardó silencio. No le gustaba tener que controlar su irritación, pero no podía hacer nada más.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos la oportunidad de tomarnos un descanso... —comenzó el contrario, sentándose frente a Ace de manera similar—. Debemos hablar de un par de cosas antes de llegar a tierra.

—¿Sí? ¿Como qué? —preguntó, intentado que su curiosidad no fuese obvia.

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando anclemos?

_(Una sonrisa, ladina, confiada y con un diente de menos, y cortos rizos rubios debajo de un sombrero de copa personalizado, demasiado grande para él; una risa característica, complementada por negros mechones revoltosos, una cicatriz en forma de media luna y un preciado sombrero de paja que nunca parecía quedar en su sitio.)_

La respuesta era clara.

—Buscar a mis hermanos, por supuesto.

El mayor asintió.

—Sí, no esperaba otra cosa —murmuró el joven, más para sí que para el chico—, pero no me refería a eso. ¿Qué harás _apenas_ lleguemos, cuando toquemos tierra y puedas irte por tu cuenta?

Eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa. En todo ese tiempo —dudando de la verosimilitud de la situación, pensando en algo que lo ayude a volver con sus seres queridos— no se había molestado en meditar sobre qué haría apenas llegaran a una isla. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones, pero... por el momento, debía conformarse con lo que tenía.

—Supongo que estaré contigo un poco más —admitió—, pero solo hasta que nos encontremos con Luffy.

Era su mejor opción. Por más que quisiera alejarse, olvidarse del hombre con una cara tan parecida a la suya —alguien que llevaba la misma sangre maldita que él; que podía saber exactamente qué estaba pensando, cómo se sentía, sus intenciones, sus sueños y sus más oscuros y horribles secretos. A Ace no le gustaba estar con alguien que sabía todo sobre él, pero no saber todo de esa persona—, sería estúpido hacerlo. En medio de ese mundo desconocido, solo podía aferrarse a lo único vagamente familiar que pudiera hallar, solo hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su familia.

—Está bien —asintió nuevamente—. Yo también pienso que eso sería lo mejor. —Entonces, lo miró de manera seria. Era lo más serio que lo había visto desde que calló al agua—. Si planeas quedarte en esa isla conmigo por un tiempo, hay un par de cosas que debo decirte.

El chico puso su espalda recta y le devolvió la mirada. Había una chispa de advertencia en sus ojos, como si lo que estaba a punto de escuchar fuese de vida o muerte. Puede que desde que se encontraron, él no hubiera sido más que un confiado bufón despreocupado, recordándole con algo de preocupación a Luffy —¿Qué diablos había hecho mal para terminar _así_?—, pero podía confiar en su juicio. Si eso era de importancia para él, entonces debía serlo.

—La isla a la que nos dirigimos se llama Arabasta. Es un reino incluso más grande que Goa, pero no tan... _sucio_. —Aquella palabra sonó con amargura y odio—. Sin embargo, el país está en una situación tensa. Pasaron un par de cosas y... tarde o temprano, va a estallar una guerra civil allí.

—¿Una guerra civil?

—Sí... Digamos que un par de personas en el reino no están felices con las decisiones del rey, por lo que están reuniendo fuerzas para una rebelión. También... hay un pirata que está rondando por ahí. Su nombre es Crocodile. Podría patearle el trasero fácilmente, pero... preferiría no encontrarme con él.

—¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño.

—Es alguien que vendió su libertad al gobierno mundial a cambio de rondar sin ningún inconveniente hasta que lo necesiten. No me agradan las personas como él.

Ace no cuestionó sus razones: las entendía muy bien. Conocía a Sabo después de todo: su amigo dejó toda una vida atrás —una vida que muchos anhelarían con envidia, codiciando lujos que les eran negados con repugnancia escrito en las caras de aquellos que los tenían— para ganarse su libertad. A veces, ocasiones tan escasas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano, él le hablaba de su tiempo allí. Cómo, cuando cumplió cinco años, toda la ternura paternal y maternal se esfumó dejando un vacío que no tardó en ser llenado por ropas incómodas, maquillaje que le provocaba comezón, perfumes que le daban ganas de vomitar y buenos modales que no hacían otra cosa más que entretener a las masas y, sobre todo, complacer a sus padres. Sus cadenas habían sido las buenas apariencias que tanto le enfermaban.

Pensar que alguien estaba dispuesto a abandonar su libertad voluntariamente le revolvía el estómago.

—Con alguien como él en las cercanías y estando en una situación tan delicada, ese país es peligroso. Por eso no debes separarte de mí en ningún momento. ¿Está claro?

Sabía que él mismo había dicho que sería una buena idea quedarse junto a él por más tiempo, pero ¿acaso acababa de llamarlo _débil_?

Sintió como su ceja se crispaba, de nuevo, y todo su cuerpo se tensó del enojo.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa —masculló, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte del contrario—. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Solo es gente desilusionada y un tipo sin principios. ¿Qué daño pueden hacerme?

—Esto no es East Blue —dijo, y su tono obtuvo cierta gravedad—. El Grand Line no es piadoso, por lo que todos aquí deben ser fuertes para sobrevivir.

—¡¿Y qué?! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su otro yo con rabia—. ¡Yo también soy fuerte!

Las montañas en las que creció tampoco eran piadosas; el mayor debería saber eso. Él también tuvo que aprender a cazar, a pelear, a robar, a _sobrevivir _por sí mismo cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a enseñarle además del maldito viejo que se hacía llamar su abuelo, pero que solo era otra amenaza en ese bosque infestado de bestias al menos tres veces más grandes que él. Por eso tuvo que volverse fuerte, de otra manera ninguno de los bandidos se hubiera molestado en ayudarlo al estar muy ocupados temiendo su existencia, una amenaza peor que la presencia de Garp.

Su otro yo miró su molestia con neutralidad en sus ojos, sin dejar a la vista ningún tipo de emoción. Era como si no estuviera sorprendido por aquella reacción, como si la hubiera previsto, y, teniendo en cuenta quién era, seguramente lo había hecho. Eso le irritaba aún más.

—Créeme, conozco mi fuerza de hace diez años. No hay duda de que eres fuerte —afirmó, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren—. Sin embargo, también conozco mis límites, y todos aquí son al menos el doble de fuertes que tú. Tal vez puedas vencer a uno de ellos, pero ¿qué pasaría si te enfrentas a una docena? Caerías como una mosca, apenas pudiendo defenderte.

Podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su palma por la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños. También temblaban, deseando poder chocar con la cara de su otro yo.

Ace no huía. Por más desfavorable que fuese la situación, por más que irritase a Sabo, él nunca le daba la espalda a un enemigo. ¿Y qué si personas el triple de fuertes venían? ¡No le importaba! Él daría todo lo que tenía, lucharía con uñas y dientes para mostrar su valor, para hacerlos creer que era el demonio encarnado. No importaba si tenía las de perder, él nunca huía. Él debería saber eso, pero allí estaba, tratando de desalentarlo ante la amenaza de rivales que podrían hacerlo papilla, intentando dañar su _orgullo_.

—¡Pues entonces que lo intenten, si tienen las agallas! —exclamó—. ¡Los haré pedazos por pensar que pueden meterse en mi camino!

El pirata suspiró, y fue un sonido que amainó por un momento la furia de Ace. El hombre sonó tan... cansado, y el chico se preguntó si realmente habían pasado solo diez años.

—No puedes vencer a todos con simple determinación —comentó, con algo parecido a melancolía—. Siempre habrá alguien que sea más fuerte que tú, y cuando te enfrentas a ellos...

Desvió su mirada al cielo, que ahora comenzaba a ganar tonos azulados. Los sentimientos que su mirada poseía eran indescifrables, pero allí estaban.

—... Son capaces de llevarse algo importante para ti.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, pero sus palabras se repetían en la mente del niño sin piedad. Parecía que estuviera hablando por experiencia, pero no podía ser cierto. Sus únicas personas preciadas eran Luffy y...

El tatuaje en su brazo le era completamente visible al ser iluminado por los colores cálidos del ocaso. _ASCE_, con la ese tachada por una equis. Si era un error de ortografía, seguramente el tatuador no vivió para contarlo. Sin embargo, había oído de una S tachada antes...

—_¡Esta será mi bandera pirata!_

Entonces, recordó, y sintió nauseas.

_Ace dejó de comer por un momento para prestarle atención al dibujo que había hecho su amigo en la arena. El diseño era apenas visible; la noche ya había caído hace tiempo y la sombra de los arboles ocultaba el brillo de las estrellas, siendo la fogata que habían encendido la única fuente de luz. Frunció el ceño al ver que no era nada espectacular como pensaba, solo una ese mayúscula sobre una cruz._

—_Es sosa —comentó Ace—. ¿No debería ser algo más genial, con huesos y una calavera?_

_El niño de Gray Terminal, en su forma de seis años, lo miró con irritación._

—_A mí me gusta —se defendió—. Es simple, pero hará que me identifiquen a kilómetros de distancia._

—_Sigue siendo muy aburrida —insistió el contrario—. Hay otras maneras para hacer que te iben... idinf... idente..._

—_Identifiquen —le corrigió._

_El niño de las montañas bufó y miró para otro lado, logrando ocultar el calor de sus mejillas._

—_Hay maneras de que te... identi-_eso_ desde lejos con banderas piratas mucho más geniales._

—_Sí, puede que tengas razón... —Muy distinto a la desilusión que Ace supuso que estaría sintiendo, Sabo sonrió. Su sonrisa era amplia y brillante—. Pero creo que va con mi estilo, ¿no crees? No me gustaría llevar algo tan extravagante._

Ahí, en el brazo de su otro yo, estaba tatuada la bandera pirata de Sabo.

Eso quería decir... que la persona importante que perdió era... No, no podía ser. Su otro yo dijo que Sabo había zarpado, pero que no lo había visto desde entonces. Eso significaba desaparecido, no _muerto_. Tal vez sí era después de todo un error ortográfico que su contraparte no notó hasta que fue muy tarde, seguro porque se quedó dormido o algo así. Él le hubiera dicho algo tan importante como eso.

Fue entonces que pensó en el momento en el que hablaron de Sabo, en el agobio e incomodidad que parecía tener su otro yo y, no por primera vez, se preguntó si le había mentido, si todo había sido una mentira para no dejar entrever qué tan patético era, porque si Sabo murió cuando eran jóvenes, seguramente debía ser su culpa, _él_ era quién siempre los metía en problemas, no se extrañaría que, en algún momento, les hubiera costado salir de ellos y...

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos continuar —dijo entonces su otro yo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos antes de que pudieran oscurecerse muchos más de lo que ya estaban (y Ace no dudaba en la posibilidad). Su voz parecía más alegre, como si hubiera olvidado su conversación de hace instantes atrás.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de hiperventilarse. Debía estar exagerando. Siendo un pirata, su contraparte debió haber conocido a mucha gente. Hace un rato nombro a alguien que él desconocía, ¿no? La persona en la que pensaba debía ser otra. No Sabo, no su preciado hermano y mejor amigo, no el chico que logró ganarse un lugar en su corazón antes que nadie.

—Oye —llamó la atención del contrario, quién lo miró con curiosidad. Aún se sentía ofendido por ser llamado débil—. Si ese reino es tan peligroso como tú dices, ¿por qué demonios vamos allí?

El rostro del contrario, para su sorpresa, adoptó cierta severidad que no había presenciado en su cara hasta entonces, ni siquiera cuando cuestionó su fuerza.

—Hace un rato, dije que debía hacer algo aquí.

Asintió. Ace lo recordaba. Lo había dicho con normalidad, como si en realidad eso no tuviera correlación con lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Pues bien, estoy buscando a alguien —dijo, para después dejar que un poco de odio tiñera su voz—. Un traidor.

—¿Un... traidor?

—Sí... Él traicionó a su familia.

Cuando se dio vuelta, su espalda volvió a mostrar ese tatuaje de la calavera morada con huesos cruzados, un bigote blanco y curvado hacia arriba y una sonrisa orgullosa.

Se preguntaba de quién sería esa marca y qué había hecho esa persona para que su contraparte la llevara en la espalda. ¿Lo había mencionado antes? Algo de los piratas de...

_Soy el antiguo capitán de los piratas Spade y comandante de la segunda división de _los piratas de Shirohige...

Chasqueó la lengua. Le había dado la respuesta hace rato y él seguía buscándola. Ese idiota se había vuelto parte de los piratas de Shirohige: el hombre más fuerte del mundo y el rival de nada más ni nada menos que el maldito _Gol D. Roger_. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, estando tan cerca del enemigo? Se suponía que, una vez entrara al Grand Line, buscaría a Shirohige para cortarle la cabeza, para dejar en claro que él era más fuerte que el hombre que podía luchar de igual a igual con Roger, que él era más fuerte que _Roger_. ¡En ningún momento el plan incluía unirse a su tripulación!

—¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo? —Su otro yo parecía haberse percatado de su rabia. ¡Bien!

No dijo una palabra, simplemente volvió a su posición pegado al mástil y lo miró mal. El contrario se veía confundido. A Ace no le podía importar menos.

Dejaría esa discusión para más tarde. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, estaba cansado, y no creía tener las energías para seguir discutiendo con el pirata, más cuando él sabía cómo contraatacar. Sin embargo, no lo olvidaría. Tarde o temprano, lo enfrentaría sobre eso y lo de Sabo —había algo que no le estaba contando, y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo— y cuando lo hiciera, obtendría todas las respuestas que le estaban siendo negadas.

* * *

Fue horas más tarde, en medio de la noche, que llegaron a la isla.

Ace mentiría si dijera que no se había asombrado al verla por primera vez en la distancia. Arabasta parecía una playa gigante de arena morada bajo la luz de la luna que se hubiera podido mimetizar con su entorno de no ser por la claridad de un puerto cercano. Nunca pensó que podía haber tanta arena junta en un solo lugar.

No tardaron en desembarcar luego de que su contraparte terminara de atar a Striker al muelle. Entonces, pudo ver la ciudad con más detenimiento. Incluso cuando era tan tarde, parecía que todas las luces estaban prendidas, dando la sensación de que todo el pueblo estaba despierto aún cuando no había casi nadie en las calles... si se podía llamar calles a todos los espacios entre las casas y negocios cubiertos en su totalidad por arena. Era muy distinto a Goa; la diferencia era abismal. No había bosques, ni montañas de chatarra o murallas altas que obstruyeran la vista. Admitía que no era tan desagradable, aun cuando el frío nocturno no parecía darle un descanso incluso si estaba desabrigado.

—Tenemos al menos siete días hasta que Luffy llegue —explicó el mayor—. Mientras tanto, intentaré reunir información. Por ahora, debemos buscar un lugar para dormir.

—No hay árboles, ni selva —comentó Ace, sintiendo un escalofrío debido a las bajas temperaturas—. Supongo que dormiremos al aire libre.

—Eso es lo que normalmente haría, pero creo que esta vez no se podrá —suspiró. El menor lo miró, confundido.

—¿Por qué? Es solo arena. Es molesto, pero si no tenemos dónde dormir-

—No es por eso —lo interrumpió—. Toda la isla es prácticamente un desierto gigante, por lo que hace mucho frío durante la noche, teniendo temperaturas bajo cero, y mucho calor durante el día, con más de cuarenta grados.

—¿Y? —cuestionó el chico—. ¿Le tienes miedo a un pequeño cambio en la temperatura?

—¿Yo? —Parecía estar aguantándose la risa—. Nah. Desde que comí la Mera Mera no mi, todos los climas me parecen iguales. No puedo distinguir entre temperaturas.

—¿Entonces por qué no dormimos a la intemperie? —interrogó nuevamente, completamente perdido. Si no había problema, ¿por qué no dormían en el desierto y ya?

—No quiero.

Lo miró, irritado. ¿Solo por eso? Chasqueó la lengua. Qué estúpida manera de perder el tiempo.

No se percató de cómo su contraparte lo miraba de reojo, analizando su camiseta sin mangas, sus shorts y sus sandalias y observando como movía sus manos en un vano intento de calentar sus brazos.

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La posada a la que entraron parecía demasiado... —¿Cómo llamaba siempre Sabo al comedor de sus padres? Ah, sí—... ostentosa. Había asientos hechos de mimbre, con cojines de varios colores con lentejuelas, y muebles de roble de alta calidad que no debían ser característicos de la isla. Del techo colgaba una lampara de vidrio teñido, pintando la parte superior de la habitación de turquesa. También había una alfombra, morada con bordados dorados, en el piso frente al mostrador, detrás del cual una muchacha, de piel morena y cabello rojizo, seguramente en sus veinte, les dedicaba una sonrisa que se veía sincera. Vestía similar a la poca gente que había visto afuera.

—Buenas noches —saludó su otro yo cuando se acercaron, sorprendentemente de manera... ¿cómo era la palabra? ¿Educada? Sin duda sonó un poco como la primera vez que se encontró con Sabo. ¿Dónde diablos aprendió a hablar así?—. Quisiéramos alquilar una habitación, por una semana si es posible.

—¡Por supuesto! Están de suerte. Mi último inquilino se fue apenas esta mañana —explicó, aún sonriente. Bajó la mirada para ver a Ace (cuya cabeza por alguna razón apenas sobresalía del mostrador, ¡demonios, esa cosa era muy alta!) pero antes de volver a mirar a su otro yo, sus ojos se quedaron un instante en su torso desnudo. Los pómulos de la chica entonces adoptaron una tonalidad rosada y levantó la vista de inmediato. _Raro_—. S-Serían mil ochocientos belis por noche.

Repentinamente, su contraparte se apoyó en el mostrador con el codo, inclinándose hacia adelante y levantando su sombrero con el dedo índice para descubrir su cara, que tenía una sonrisa ladina. La posadera se apartó un poco, sonrojándose más.

Ace parpadeó varias veces al ver la escena. ¿Qué estaba...?

—Suena bien —dijo, curvando más su mueca. El rostro de la muchacha comenzaba a asemejarse a un tomate—, el único problema es que no tengo dinero por el momento. Te pagaré por todo cuando nos vayamos, ¿qué te parece?

El bastardo le _guiñó el ojo_. La chica parecía al borde del desmayo.

—¡N-N-No hay pro-problema! —respondió finalmente. Luego, de manera torpe, abrió un cajón y sacó una llave, la cual le dio a su otro yo—. Es la p-primera puerta a la derecha. M-Mi habitación es la del fondo.

Entonces el mayor le sonrió. Parecía más sincero que antes.

—Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí. —agradeció, haciendo una... reverencia. Luego, se dirigió a Ace—. Vamos.

El chico, algo estupefacto, miró por última vez a la chica antes de seguir al pirata. Su cara ahora era de color carmín, tenía la boca abierta y parecía que iba a salir vapor de sus oídos en cualquier momento. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, la joven gritó un _¡Buenas noches!_

Las mujeres eran raras.

Su contraparte suspiró, aparentemente cansado por algo. Él lo miró, fijamente, preguntándose _qué demonios acababa de pasar_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor, notando su rostro incrédulo.

—¿Qué demonios fue... eso? —Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Siguió la vista del menor hasta la puerta. Se pudo ver el momento exacto en el que entendió a _qué_ se refería—. Oh, eso. A decir verdad, ni idea.

—¡¿Hah?! —No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

El mayor comenzó a hurgarse la nariz.

—Por alguna razón, siempre que hago eso, las mujeres me dan cosas gratis, aunque a veces también pasa con hombres —explicó con desinterés—. Bueno, eso, o llaman a las autoridades locales. Tuvimos suerte.

Ace se le quedó mirando por un momento.

—No tienes dinero, ¿cierto?

—Ni un solo beli.

El chico frotó el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué clase de pirata no tiene dinero?

—Como sea. Iré a darme un baño.

Y, como si nada, su contraparte se fue por otra puerta.

Ace se permitió soltar un sonido de frustración. Al fin, estaba solo. No más otro yo idiota y descuidado por un rato. Era una pena que no fuera a durar mucho tiempo.

A diferencia del vestíbulo, la habitación no estaba tan decorada. Había un escritorio simple, sobre el cual había prendida una lámpara de aceite, y un armario pequeño. Solo había una única, pero amplia ventana, la cual era cubierta por finas cortinas de color blanco. Finalmente, había...

El chico enarcó una ceja al no poder reconocer las dos... mesas rectangulares que había en el cuarto. Bueno, técnicamente, no eran mesas. Eran muy bajas para serlo, la parte de arriba no era recta y había almohadas en uno de los extremos. Cuando presionó la superficie, esta se hundió, para su sorpresa, y volvió a tomar su forma original cuando retiró su mano. Comprendió que debía de tratarse de una cama. Sus hermanos le habían contado sobre ellas: decían que eran mucho mejores que el futón en el que había dormido toda su vida, desde que había sido un infante hasta que huyó junto a Sabo y Luffy del escondite de Dadan para escapar de Garp.

Con curiosidad, se subió a una y se acostó. Se sorprendió al sentir como la suave superficie sostenía con delicadeza su cuerpo, siendo muy distinto al suelo acolchonado. Era... agradable. Sentía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía darse el lujo de relajarse, bajar la guardia, solo por un momento, y disfrutar de la paz y la calma sin tener que desconfiar de esta.

En cambio, decidió pensar.

Apenas podía comprender todo lo que había pasado en un solo día. Tenía el presentimiento de que, si se permitía dormir, despertaría a la mañana siguiente en la casa del árbol, tacleado por un emocionado Luffy mientras Sabo se ríe de su sufrimiento. No habría otro Ace, mayor y muy distinto a como se imaginaba en un futuro, y su visita a Arabasta no sería más que un concepto borroso que olvidaría al poco tiempo. La necesidad de encontrar a sus hermanos desaparecería. No obstante, sabía que todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces era real: cada grano de arena que le causaba molestia debajo de la planta de los pies era tan verdadera como la calidez de las llamas de su contraparte, que nunca quemaron lo suficiente para dañarlo, la opresión de sus pulmones intentando tomar aire mientras rescataba al otro Ace y el viento golpeando su rostro. Todo había sido muy nítido, muy tangible para tacharlo de sueño, y todavía no acababa.

Siete días. Quedaban al menos siete días antes de que se encuentren con el Luffy del futuro —¿Presente?— y su tripulación. Cuando sucediera, podría saber si realmente estaba solo. Pero, cuando llegue el momento de decidir, ¿qué haría? Si lograba reunirse con su hermanito, ¿cómo hallarían a Sabo? Y, si ninguno de los dos apareciese, ¿cómo podría volver a Dawn? ¿Buscaría la piedra rara o intentaría otro método?

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, en un intento por dejar de pensar en los espacios en blanco de su plan. No era bueno ideando estrategias —ese era el trabajo de Sabo— pero si algo sabía era improvisar. Ya se le ocurriría qué hacer sobre la marcha.

* * *

Al salir del baño, Ace soltó un suspiró, aliviado. Luego de días de estar en mar abierto, totalmente expuesto a pequeñas dosis de agua marina, realmente lo necesitaba. Por fin había conseguido quitarse de encima la sal y los vestigios del océano que se habían pegado a él luego de su... zambullida vespertina, y, a decir verdad, se sentía bien.

Un ronquido repentino lo sobresaltó. Allí, en una de las camas, estaba el chico, durmiendo plácidamente sobre las mantas. Su semblante por primera vez en todo el día se había suavizado y su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad.

Teniendo en cuenta como todo el día su otro yo estuvo usando una máscara fuerte e irritada para ocultar sus preocupaciones, en ese momento se veía... pequeño e indefenso, como si para él no fuera un juego de niños cazar cocodrilos o robarle tanto a piratas en tierra como a nobles con el ego por las nubes. Miró con detenimiento sus rasgos faciales, y entendió porque la gente tendía a confundirlos a él y a Luffy con hermanos de sangre. Eran muy parecidos, la única gran diferencia siendo sus pecas. Aún recordaba con irritación como Sabo bromeaba con eso.

Sabo... Se preguntaba si él le hubiera dicho toda la verdad a su otro yo si los roles hubieran sido invertidos: si el que murió hubiese sido Ace y Sabo el hermano responsable, sensato y cariñoso que crió a Luffy por su cuenta, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Tal vez sí. Conociéndole, le hubiera encontrado beneficios que eclipsarían el pesar y la desesperación del pequeño Sabo. Incluso creía que el chico lo superaría con rapidez al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena llorar por él y que lo importante era cuidar a Luffy, ocupando el espacio de dos personas en lugar de una. Sin embargo, Ace no era como lo fue Sabo. Ace era alguien irrelevante en la vida de Sabo. Sabo era la luna que controlaba las mareas en la suya.

Su yo pequeño no debía saber. Lo rompería de maneras solo imaginables por él, quien lo había experimentado en primera fila. Estaría confundido y luego enojado. Entonces, vendría la tristeza, la dama más cruel de todas, e intentaría huir para mantener su orgullo intacto antes de que las primeras lágrimas se pudieran asomar. Recitará en soledad como mantra falsedades evidentes —_Es culpa de Sabo por no volver; es un mentiroso; no me importa que haya muerto; es su culpa por no volver..._— hasta ser capaz de salir de la niebla que haría que se perdiera en el arrepentimiento. Pero la bruma es fuerte e hipnótica. De nuevo se extraviará dentro de ella para que todo vuelva a comenzar. Aprenderá a no adentrarse tanto en su espesura para que así sea más fácil escapar, pero Ace temía la llegada del día en el que no pueda salir.

El chico ya tenía demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse. No era necesario alargar la lista.

* * *

No se percató de que había caído dormido hasta que despertó la mañana siguiente para sentir un cambio de temperatura extraordinario y cierta claridad que le picaba los párpados. Lo ignoró, sin embargo, ya que había algo debajo de él tan suave y mullido que le obligaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados. Aquella había sido la noche más placentera que había tenido en lo que parecía toda su vida—aunque hubiera podido ser todavía mejor con Sabo y Luffy a su lado—, y no quería que acabara, no aún.

Sin embargo, cuando percibió movimiento no lejos de él, dejó todo tipo de pereza y se puso en guardia de inmediato. Se levantó súbitamente, volteó en dirección a la presencia, listo para atacar, y...

—Yoh —saludó su otro yo, posicionado en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana. Llevaba varios pescados colgando de su mano derecha y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ace dejó que sus ojos se adaptaran a los rayos de luz que los hostigaban por detrás del pirata, parpadeando un par de veces. Cuando finalmente pudo asegurar que, sí, era su contraparte mayor y no un ladrón, le permitió a su cuerpo acostarse nuevamente, hundiendo su cara en uno de los cojines disponibles mientras soltaba una queja. Era muy temprano en la mañana para lidiar con el hecho de que todo lo acontecido el día anterior no había sido un sueño y que, efectivamente, estaba varado en el futuro.

—Vete —dijo sin siquiera molestarse en moverse de nuevo, por lo que las sílabas fueron inentendibles al ser murmuradas contra la almohada. No obstante, el contrario pareció comprender el sentimiento.

—Vamos, no seas así—escuchó quejarse a su otro yo. Si no se conociera bien (y sí que lo hacía) hubiera pensado que sonó como si estuviera haciendo un puchero—. Traje el desayuno. —Ace recordó los peces que le había visto sostener, incluso podía _olerlos_. Su estómago gruñó automáticamente, traicionándolo. Oyó una risa. _Maldición_—. Eso pensé.

Sintió cosas moverse a su alrededor y supuso que su otro yo había entrado en la habitación. Efectivamente, allí estaba cuando levantó la vista, al parecer buscando algo dentro de su bolsa. Los peces —ya cocidos— descansaban en el escritorio, muy apetitosos en ese momento.

—Fui cerca del río y pesqué un poco —explicó, sin parar su búsqueda—. Es una pena que ningún Rey marino picara. Su carne es deliciosa.

Ace no respondió, simplemente se levantó de la cama y se acercó. Era cierto que tenía hambre, pero no podía simplemente aceptar comida sin más. Él cazaba su propia comida —y la de Luffy, pero él era muy idiota como para hacerlo por su cuenta—. Todas sus raciones eran suministradas por él mismo. Era extraño simplemente comer algo que él no atrapó con sus propias manos.

Aunque suponía que, de algún modo, sí lo había hecho.

Decidió comerlos finalmente. Eran varios peces, la cantidad abundante a la que estaba acostumbrado. Pensó distraídamente que su contraparte ya debió comer otra cosa. Si por alguna razón no era así, no pensaba en compartir: apenas había suficiente para saciarlo por el momento.

A sus espaldas, podía sentir al otro Ace moverse por la habitación hasta que decidió finalmente sentarse en el piso. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Allí estaba, sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a un Den Den Mushi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, con la boca llena de pescado.

El contrario sonrió.

—Consiguiendo respuestas.

* * *

Su camarote se hallaba en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la pluma en el papel, como todas las tardes en las últimas semanas. Todos sabían lo ocupado que estaba y tendían a evitar hablar con él a menos que Marco se encontrara en la cubierta, muy alejado de lo que últimamente se había convertido en su oficina privada.

La muerte de Thatch fue un golpe muy duro para todos, más duro que la traición de Teach. Toda la tripulación lloró su perdida mientras que Ace partió para atrapar al culpable. Sus hermanos se mantenían silenciosos, con miradas gachas que no eran para nada características de ellos. La usual alegría y calidez familiar que era palpable en el aire había desaparecido. Muchos, incluso, caminaban con cuidado, desconfiando de viejos camaradas y nuevos amigos luego de que Teach mostrara sus verdaderos colores. Nadie se lo había esperado.

Las cosas tardarían mucho tiempo en volver a la normalidad, si es que eso alguna vez llegaba a pasar. Thatch había sido una de las personas más amadas de la tripulación, no solo por su deliciosa comida sino también por su confiable, leal y positiva personalidad. Temía que la familia nunca volviera a ser como antes sin él.

De luto o no, sin embargo, las responsabilidades no desaparecían. Como primer oficial, era su deber hacerse cargo de dirigir la cuarta división antes de que se eligiera a alguien para llenar la posición de Thatch. Era muy pronto —demasiado pronto— como para hacerlo en ese momento, poco después del incidente. Por obvias razones, nadie se había ofrecido para ocupar el puesto y ninguno de los demás había recomendado a nadie. Era muy doloroso pensar en reemplazar a Thatch, sin importar qué tan necesario fuese.

Es por eso que Marco quedó al mando de la cuarta división y de _todo_ su papeleo, naturalmente. También había que agregarle el papeleo de la segunda división, ya que Ace no estaba allí para hacerse cargo de éste. Desde un principio era complicado hacer que Ace se encargara, pero, aunque los reportes llegaran tarde, estaban hechos por él. Ante la ausencia, los deberes de ambas facciones caían completamente en Marco, más la de su propia división. No era divertido. Era miserable, si se tenía en cuenta las razones del trabajo extra. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

_**Purupurupurupuru~ Purupurupurupuru~**_

A su izquierda, su Den Den Mushi sonó. Atendió enseguida; a esas alturas, cualquier tipo de distracción de la monotonía del papeleo era bienvenida.

—Hola, yoi.

El caracol imitó la amplia sonrisa de la persona al otro lado de la línea. No necesitó escuchar su voz para saber quién era.

—_¡Yoh, Marco!_

No obstante, le alegraba oír a Ace hablar después de tanto tiempo. Sonrió. Había estado preocupado por él —si Thatch pudiera leer sus pensamientos, lo estaría llamando _Mamá_ _Gallina_ mientras rueda de risa en su tumba, el maldito— ya que el hombre de fuego no había llamado para reportar su estado ni una sola vez desde que se fue en busca de Teach. Eso no era realmente una novedad, pero a Marco le hubiera gustado que estuviera más comunicativo que otras veces dadas las circunstancias. Era un alivio poder escuchar su voz de nuevo.

—¡Ace! ¿Cómo has estado, yoi? —Apenas preguntó, se dio cuenta de que Ace nunca le llamaba durante una misión, a menos que fuese una emergencia. Claro, tuvo que haberlo adivinado—. ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—_¿Por qué piensas que sucedió algo?_ —El Den Den Mushi seguía sonriendo, pero ahora parecía más forzada—_. ¿No puedo llamar para saber cómo está mi paloma favorita?_

Usando apodos molestos para distraerlo, como si eso fuera a funcionar.

—Ace...

—_¿Cómo está Oyaji, por cierto? ¿Ya descubrieron dónde guarda su sake?_

—_Ace_...

El caracol quedó callado un momento, con la misma expresión. Mientras tanto, Marco se aseguró de dirigirle una Mirada —Mirada con M mayúscula, ya que es La Mirada, dedicada única y exclusivamente a hermanos pequeños problemáticos.

Finalmente, Ace suspiró.

—_Bueno, _puede_ que algo sí haya pasado._

—Explícate.

—_¡Ja! Suerte con eso_ —se escuchó a otra persona. Sonaba joven y peculiarmente familiar.

Ace la calló. Marcó enarcó una ceja.

—Ace, ¿dónde estás, yoi?

—_No importa_ —dijo, pero Marco entendió _"Seguramente no te va a gustar, así que no lo diré. No, no preguntes, juro que estoy bien. ¡En serio!"_—_. Solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas, ya que sé que tú y Oyaji han navegado por el Grand Line por un largo tiempo._

—Sí, eso es cierto. —Debían ser más de veinte años, si no se equivocaba. Nadie se molestó realmente en contarlos, pero eran bastantes—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que hiciste? Aún no has explicado eso, por cierto, yoi.

—_Yo no hice nada_ —lo corrigió, rápido, tal vez _muy rápido_—_, solo tengo un pequeño problema..._

Marco esperó pacientemente a que Ace explicara el problema en cuestión, lo cual no sucedió. Solo hubo un silencio de unos minutos que le dio la impresión de que el pecoso no sabía siquiera cómo explicar la situación. Bueno, eso le daría sentido a la pregunta sobre él y Oyaji. No le sorprendería que su hermano se hubiese encontrado con una anomalía característica del Grand Line.

—_Oye, ¿se lo vas a explicar o qué? _—habló de nuevo la voz desconocida. Ahora que le prestaba atención, sonaba aguda. ¿Quizás era un niño?

—_¡Estaba por hacerlo! Solo dame un..._ —Lo que fuera que Ace estuviese por decir se perdió de repente. Era una ocurrencia extraña: Ace quedándose sin palabras. Sin embargo, gracias a la tecnología y a los caracoles, Marco podía visualizar el rostro del segundo comandante a través de la línea. La expresión solo permaneció por un segundo en su cara, pero el fénix estaba familiarizado con ella. Se le había ocurrido algo, y creía que era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida. Marco apenas pudo resistir las ganas de golpearse la frente: por desgracia, las ideas de Ace no siempre eran tan buenas como él pensaba. La mayoría del tiempo, para ser más exactos.—_. ¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí un momento!_

—_¿Hah?_ —Obviamente el chico tampoco entendía. Marco sentía pena por él, aunque ni siquiera lo conocía aún.

—_¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Ven y preséntate!_ —insistió.

Hubo una pausa y terminó cuando el rostro del Den Den Mushi se frunció y la sonrisa que mantenía hasta entonces se convirtió en una línea recta. Quien quiera que fuese el chico, no estaba feliz de conversar con él. Sin embargo, él eligió no decir nada por unos segundos más y Marco no lo presionó. Parecía una de esas personas que hacían todo a su propio ritmo y él no perturbaría eso.

Cuando finalmente habló, no se dirigió a él.

—_Este Marco... ¿Es de confianza?_ —. La voz sonaba distinta que antes. Era precavida, desconfiada, como si estuviera a tientas en la oscuridad. Marco pensó que tal vez debería sentirse ofendido, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de alguien que no conocía en persona. No era raro que no pudieran juzgar su carácter de esa manera.

—_Por supuesto._ —Fue la respuesta inmediata.

—_¿Estás realmente seguro?_

—_No te preocupes por él. ¡A este tipo le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo!_

No sabía si era el instinto de hermano mayor o simplemente su parte fénix tratando a todos los que eran menores a él como polluelos, pero se sintió feliz al escuchar a Ace decir algo así con tanta convicción. La traición de Teach les dolió a todos, eso era cierto, pero Marco sabía que Ace era de los más afectados. No se quedó por mucho tiempo después de la revelación así que no tuvo tiempo para entender completamente como recibió todo eso. Hace relativamente poco que se había unido a la familia —luego de muchos —_muchos_— intentos de asesinato a su padre— y también era muy cercano a Thatch. Temía que toda la situación hubiese roto la confianza que tanto trabajo les consiguió obtener. Marco se alegraba de que ese no fuese el caso.

—_¿Tu vida...?_ —Marco conocía a los niños, había conocido a muchos en todas las islas bajo la protección de Shirohige e incluso en otros lugares. En general, cuando alguien decía algo genial como eso, se emocionaban y se podía escuchar un hilo de admiración en su voz. La persona al otro lado de la línea parecía... decepcionada, como si la respuesta no fuera la que estaba esperando—_. Ah, entiendo._

No, Marco no creía que el chico entendiese y, de cierta forma, eso le preocupaba.

Quiso decir algo, pero fue justo en ese instante que el chico le dirigió la palabra.

—_Soy Portgas D. Ace._

* * *

Los ojos del Den Den Mushi se ensancharon, algo que Ace verdaderamente disfrutó. No todos los días se podía presenciar a Marco sorprendido, mucho menos con los ojos bien abiertos. Era una lastima que no fuera capaz de observarlo en persona. Tal vez hubiera podido tomar una foto; de esa manera, la expresión duraría más de un misero par de segundos.

—_¿Ace?_ —repitió desde la otra línea, pero sabía que no estaba hablando con el menor de ellos.

—Sí, estás hablando con mi yo de hace diez años —confirmó—. De repente apareció en Striker en el medio del mar.

—_Las cosas no suceden porqué sí, yoi_ —respondió Marco. No sabía cómo, pero sonaba como si lo estuviera regañando—_. ¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste algo? ¿No habrás enfurecido a alguien y te habrán lanzado una maldición?_

Por primera vez desde el día anterior, Ace se dio un momento para pensarlo. Desde que dejó el _Moby Dick _no había tenido muchos problemas en general en ninguna isla. Lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las típicas persecuciones que ocurrían cuando se iba sin pagar de algún restaurante, pero no recordaba que en una de ella hubiese pasado algo distinto a lo habitual.

—No lo creo —respondió finalmente. El caracol tenía cara de _"No mientas"_ —. ¡Es cierto! ¡No moleste a nadie así!

—_¿Qué hay de ti, chico?_ —continuó el otro comandante, pero Ace pudo notar que no estaba del todo convencido con su explicación. Por una vez, era verdad. ¿No podía simplemente aceptarlo?—_. ¿Pasó algo destacable en tu tiempo antes de que vinieras aquí, yoi?_

Su otro yo miró fijamente el Den Den Mushi con el ceño fruncido.

—No, nada importante —dijo enseguida, y Ace nuevamente pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviese ocultando algo—. Solo aparecí aquí.

—Por eso llamé. ¿Sabes qué pudo haberlo causado? ¿O al menos como arreglarlo?

—_No estoy seguro... _—Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que pensó su respuesta. Luego, continuó—:_ He oído de la existencia de una fruta del diablo que le permite a su usuario viajar en el tiempo, pero no soy capaz de especificar más. Le preguntaré a Oyaji si sabe algo, yoi._

—¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda! Además, ya nos has dicho más de lo que sabíamos —admitió.

—_Solo es una posibilidad, yoi. No podemos estar seguros de que se trata de una fruta del diablo. A veces ocurren muchos fenómenos extraños, y no siempre es en el Grand Line._

—Pero es un avance —insistió.

De repente, su otro yo se levanta de su asiento. Su mirada se queda fija un momento en su desayuno a medio comer y luego termina en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo, para luego desaparecer ya en la otra habitación.

El mayor no pensó mucho en ese raro comportamiento. Seguramente él solo quería tomar un baño ya que la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad. O simplemente quería huir de la conversación... sí, esa parecía una explicación posible. Obviamente no confiaba en Marco, lo cual era razonable ya que ni siquiera lo conoce en persona.

—_¿Se fue?_ —escuchó decir a la voz de su nakama por sobre su hombro.

—Sí —asintió, pero cuando se volteó nuevamente Marco tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como siempre lo tenía cuando pensaba en consecuencias problemáticas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—_¿Estás completamente seguro de que el chico eres tú del pasado, yoi?_

Su memoria lo lleva rápidamente a la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior, cuando el menor aún era hostil, cuando Ace trataba de encontrarle sentido a la situación, cuando casi admite su odiado linaje para disipar las dudas.

—Absolutamente —respondió enseguida—. Lo he confirmado.

—_Sin embargo, oculta algo._

La verdad lo hizo suspirar.

—Sí... Lo sé —admitió—, pero yo no he sido muy sincero con él tampoco.

—_¿A qué te refieres, yoi?_ —preguntó.

La imagen de un niño se le viene a la mente. Un amigo astuto e intrépido, con rizos rubios cubiertos por un alto sombrero. Un hermano.

—Por cierto, ¿Algo interesante ha pasado desde que me fui?

La evasión es obvia. Es tan obvia que Ace maldijo para sus adentros porque _demonios, eso fue muy obvio_.

Sin embargo, Marco no comentó nada respecto a eso. Solo comenzó a hablar de la tripulación y de las últimas semanas en las que Ace estuvo ausente. Habló de cómo una de las enfermeras descubrió a su padre tomando de nuevo y toda la unidad médica lo sermoneó mientras hacía lo que el primer oficial describió como un puchero. Habló de cómo Haruta escondió el sombrero de Vista en la cima del mástil central. Habló de cómo Rakuyo se la pasó toda una hora buscando a quién se había tomado toda su reserva privada de ron sin saber que el responsable había sido su propia arma. Marco habló de estas y muchas cosas más, incluyendo a los demás comandantes y camaradas haciendo las cosas ridículas que siempre hacían y Ace no pudo evitar reír. Le alegraba saber que todos seguían siendo ellos mismos después de todo.

Solo después de varias historias tontas y divertidas Marco habló de nuevo seriamente.

—_Ace... Ten cuidado_ —pidió.

—Lo tendré —le aseguró.

Tal vez fue la manera en la que lo dijo, o seguramente las palabras en sí, pero Ace tenía la impresión de que Marco no se estaba refiriendo solamente a Teach.

* * *

Nanohana.

Ese era el nombre de la ciudad portuaria: Nanohana.

Gracias a la luz del sol, Ace podía ver mejor todo a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad que no fuese Goa, y no podía evitar comparar ambas. Todo era muy distinto: los edificios allí también eran de piedra, pero carecían de formas extravagantes y parecían edificaciones rectangulares sin adornos ni diseños especiales.

La gente era distinta, también. Allí, en lo que parecía ser una calle principal, era imposible no notar la diferencia. Las personas paseaban y charlaban, riendo y sonriendo, con ropas tan extrañas que harían a cualquier persona de High Town desviar la mirada con disgusto. Podía notar a simple vista que sus gestos no eran forzados como los de los nobles. No parecían querer cumplir ninguna expectativa. Simplemente parecían tranquilos, despreocupados. Felices. Tampoco parecía haber guardias ni nada por el estilo. De alguna manera, era refrescante saber que no debía esconderse para prevenir que los echen de la ciudad.

Era extraño, anormal, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba el cambio. Se preguntó si así era el pequeño pueblo del que venían Luffy y Makino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos toda la semana? —preguntó al otro Ace, rompiendo el silencio. Éste caminaba a su lado, despreocupado, con su mirada viajando de un puesto de comida a otro. Era obvio que unos cuantos peces de desayuno no eran capaces de llenar el estomago de ninguno de los dos por mucho tiempo.

—Reunir información —explicó el mayor, robando una manzana de un negocio de frutas cuyo vendedor estaba ocupado regateando con un cliente. Ace siguió su ejemplo y tomó dos, escondiendo una dentro de las ropas que _pidieron prestadas_ para defenderlo contra el sol. No eran nada especial, solo lo que parecía ser una túnica roja con una capucha que cubría completamente su cabeza. Al principio se negó a usarla, pensando que se ahogaría del calor, pero resultó estar hecha de un material bastante fino—. Tengo que conseguir toda la información que pueda de la persona de la que te conté. Sé que debió pasar por aquí, pero no sé si sigue en la isla o, si se fue, en qué dirección huyó.

Ace mordió su manzana, intentando parecer desinteresado. Sí, lo recordaba: su otro yo estaba persiguiendo a un traidor de la tripulación de Shirohige, un grupo de piratas en los que aparentemente él confiaba _demasiado_. ¿Qué el tipo traicionó a su familia? Luffy y Sabo —y, tal vez, solo tal vez, en las noches que no intentaba entrenarlos hasta la muerte, Garp— eran su única familia. ¿Acaso su yo mayor olvidó eso?

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? —dijo sin auténtica curiosidad.

—Simple: les mostraré una foto suya a los locales y les preguntaré si lo reconocen o saben para dónde se fue.

Pudo sentir una de sus cejas crisparse, más no dijo nada: simplemente no estaba de humor y sentía demasiada rabia hacia su contraparte como para mantener un largo argumento con él, a menos de que estuviera demandando respuestas.

Sí, sentía rabia: estaba enojado porque las paredes no eran tan gruesas y su otro yo le estaba _mintiendo_.

Lo había escuchado decirlo un poco después de entrar al baño. Sus voces apenas eran un susurro, pero podía entenderlas y se esforzó en escuchar porque no confiaba en ellos, en ninguno de los dos, no realmente.

No pensó que ganaría algo con hacerlo, pero escuchó de todas formas. Tuvo que haber imaginado que estaba en lo correcto cuando oyó un débil _yo no he sido muy sincero con él tampoco_.

Quería negarlo. Quería negarlo con tantas ganas... Debió haber escuchado mal, o en realidad no logró escuchar las palabras y su mente sugirió una oración que sonaba similar a la verdadera. Aunque, ¿Ace no había sospechado tal falsedad desde el principio, cuando toda felicidad del rostro del mayor se esfumó el día anterior con solo decir un nombre? La única diferencia era que ahora tenía una prueba más verosímil que presentimientos y suposiciones.

Deseó, solo por un momento, que no fuera así.

Trató de no prestarle atención —verlo directamente solo incrementaba su ira, por lo que intentó enfocar toda su concentración en la fruta que intentaba comer—, pero aún así notó como el contrario lo observó, por un momento, con confusión cuando no dijo nada más. Tal vez esperaba algún comentario. ¿Qué importaba si su plan era estúpido? No era una respuesta a los millones de interrogantes dando revoloteando en su mente.

Así fue como continuó el día: el mayor se la pasó recorriendo las calles, mostrando un cartel de _Se busca_ a cualquier persona que aparentaba haber estado en la ciudad por algún tiempo largo, sin conseguir resultados, y Ace siguió su sombra, fallando en contener la amargura causada por la traición. Había veces en las que algo, por más pequeño que fuera, lograba distraerlo. Sin embargo, era un alivio efímero. No lograba desviar por mucho sus pensamientos de la persona que estaba a su lado. Toda esa frustración solo le añadía leña al fuego.

No supo con certeza qué fue lo que finalmente hizo que la poca paciencia que tenía se rompiera, quebrándose como si se tratase de vidrio. Tal vez fue la milésima vez que vio por el rabillo de su ojos el símbolo pirata en su piel o el tatuaje mal deletreado que, desde cierto ángulo, tenía de fondo un brillante celeste color cielo. No era importante. Lo que realmente valía la pena recordar era que simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y él mismo los empujó a un callejón vacío y desolado entre dos edificios aparentemente desiertos. Lo único que había allí era arena, tan característica del lugar.

—Estoy harto —soltó apenas estuvieron alejados lo suficiente de ojos y oídos chismosos.

El pirata enarcó una ceja.

—¿Harto? —Luego de hablar, su rostro se iluminó, como si hubiera entendido exactamente a qué se refería. Ace lo dudaba—. Ah. Es por lo de Teach, ¿cierto? En mi defensa, no tengo muchas opciones. No conozco a nadie de por aquí para pedirle información así que-

Ace lo interrumpió, porque ahí estaba: otro nombre que él desconocía, pero que por la manera en la que hablaba podía intuir quién era.

—¡No me interesa tu estúpido traidor! ¡Por mí que siga huyendo y que nunca lo encuentres! —El contrario volvió a verse confundido, aunque también irritado. Bien, se lo merecía. Desde que se encontraron no dejó de actuar como un idiota o, cuando no lo hacía, subestimar su fuerza. La ira era un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizado, podía lidiar con él—. ¡Quiero saber qué pasó con Sabo!

Su contraparte se sobresaltó al escucharlo, como si el nombre de su hermano lo hubiese golpeado físicamente en la cara. Era como si fuera un tabú. Ace no lo entendía, y eso simplemente lo enfurecía aún más.

—Ya te dije —respondió, desviando la mirada. El maldito ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara—. Desde que zarpó no he sabido-

—¡Sé que eso no fue lo que pasó! —lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo mentiras—. ¡Quiero la verdad!

—¡No te he mentido! —se defendió.

—¡Pero ocultas algo! ¡Eso le dijiste a ese tipo esta mañana! —se acercó más a él, tratando de intimidarlo con una fiera mirada. La cara de su otro yo se volvió seria de repente—. ¡Además, cuando pregunté la última vez prácticamente me ignoraste! ¡Deja de actuar como un cobarde y dime qué rayos pasó!

—Tú... ¿Me escuchaste...?

—¡Claro que lo hice! Estabas hablando tan despreocupadamente con él... ¿Por qué actúas así con él en primer lugar? Es de la tripulación de Shirohige, ¿no? ¡No tienen nada particular además de ser un obstáculo en el camino! ¡Se supone que él es el enemigo! ¡Deberías matarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos!

Había tocado un nervió. De repente, el contrario explotó. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y miró al chico con odio puro en sus ojos.

—¡Nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Ellos son como una familia para mí! ¡Oyashi es el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido! ¡Un verdadero padre! ¡Nunca traicionaría su confianza de esa manera!

Ace casi flaqueó ante la cólera del mayor. No lo entendía; nada de eso tenía sentido. Él se enfureció cuando dijo la verdad sobre ellos. Él los estaba defendiendo. ¿Por qué los estaba defendiendo?

¿Por qué los consideraba su _familia_?

—¡¿De que diablos estás hablando?! ¡No deberían de importarte! ¡Son solo un grupo de piratas entre miles! ¡Lo único que tienen de especial es que son fuertes!

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —bufó—. ¿Qué has de saber? ¡No sabes todo lo que han hecho por mí! ¡Eres muy joven como para entenderlo!

—¡Entiendo la situación mejor de lo que tú jamás podrías! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, uniéndote a la tripulación de Shirohige, llamándolos familia?! ¡¿Qué hay de Luffy?! ¡¿Y de Sabo?! ¡Se supone que ellos son nuestra _verdadera _familia! ¡¿Acaso ya no te imp-?!

—¡SABO ESTÁ MUERTO!

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta al igual que sus palabras. Su mente tardó un momento, un interminable momento, en comprender definitivamente lo dicho por el contrario. Es decir, debió haber oído mal, ¿no? Después de todo, no había forma de que...

Era imposible que... que...

—¿... Qué...?

Por un rato, su otro yo no dijo nada. Solo se quedó así, inhalando y exhalando con rapidez. La mirada iracunda permaneció en su cara unos segundos más antes de desaparecer. Al parecer, también había entendido la gravedad de sus palabras. Por un momento, Ace pensó que iba a retractarse, que él iba a disculparse por mentir, que la irritación hizo que exagerara todo. Ace _deseó _que fuese a hacer eso. Sabo no podía estar muerto. Él era el hermano inteligente, el que siempre los saca de problemas. Él no podía estar...

—Él está muerto —repitió, con una seguridad y pesadumbre tan fuerte que casi hizo que Ace retrocediera—. Lo ha estado desde hace diez años. —Su mirada fue a parar al piso, y el menor notó como se mordía el labio—. Todo porque no creí en él...

La realidad le cayó encima como si se tratase de un peso incalculable, tan grande que apenas podía respirar debajo de este. ¿Ace no creyó en Sabo? No tenía sentido. Sabo era su amigo, su _hermano_. Él era todo lo que Ace no y mucho, mucho más. Sin embargo, al parecer lo había hecho. Había sido un completo idiota, y por alguna razón, la única vez que realmente importaba, no había creído en su igual. Entonces...

—Es... ¿nuestra culpa?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, luego de que lo dijera, todo parecía más creíble? Todavía no podía imaginar un escenario en el que simplemente no pusiera su total confianza en el rubio. No obstante, de alguna manera, pensar que de una manera u otra todo era su culpa tenía sentido. Sabo nunca se equivocaba. Era como si tuviera todo calculado y previsto e, incluso si no era así, siempre tenía un plan de reserva para lo inesperado. Incluso cuando peleaba de frente era así. Había veces que no lo entendía cuando usaba palabras extrañas o hablaba de cosas sin mucha importancia o muy complicadas para ambos. Él era quien cedía primero a los berrinches de Luffy, quien se emocionaba de manera silenciosa las pocas ocasiones que encontraban equipo de navegación en Grey Terminal, quien a veces estaba en desacuerdo con Ace solo para molestarlo, quien halló el timón para poner en su base secreta, quien tenía el sueño de ver el mundo a través de su propios ojos y escribir sobre él.

De alguna forma, Ace arruinó todo eso.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, finalmente, de algo importante. Ya no tendría que preguntar si su vida tenía valor nunca más. Ya tenía la respuesta.

—¡TODO HUBIERA SIDO MUCHO MEJOR SI NUNCA HUBIÉSEMOS NACIDO!

Su otro yo ensanchó los ojos, consternado. Parecía como si le hubieran extirpado el corazón con utensilios sin filo, sucios y oxidados y sus pulmones serían los siguientes. Al menos así se sentía Ace. Aquellas palabras dolían demasiado, pero una vez que comenzó fue incapaz de detenerse.

—Si... Si fuera así... Seguramente Sabo... —Sus palabras se extinguieron, como una débil llama en un mundo de frío y oscuridad. No podía decirlo, no _eso_. Era demasiado.

Corrió. No volteó a ver la reacción del contrario. No se atrevió.

Su yo mayor, sin embargo, no pareció intentar detenerlo.

Maniobró por callejuelas, entre negocios y a través de la multitud. No sabía hacía dónde se dirigía, si iba camino al desierto o el puerto, pero no le importaba. Ningún lugar era muy lejos. Cuando finalmente se vio obligado a detenerse por falta de aire, intentando respirar sosteniendo sus rodillas, el peso de sus palabras lo golpeó como un vehículo a máxima velocidad. Era distinto a todas las veces en las que esa frase rondaba por su cabeza, en busca del momento perfecto para atacar, clavando su mandíbula en su yugular para así nunca soltarlo. Al decirlas, se sintió como si se hubieran materializado y hubiesen empalado su pecho.

Debía ser su culpa. Siempre era su culpa. Él...

Repentinamente, rugió, demostrándole al mundo su furia y frustración. Luego, continuó compitiendo contra sus pensamientos en esa carrera sin línea de llegada. Si paraba por mucho tiempo, las ideas sombrías lo alcanzarían con facilidad. Para esto, era capaz de ignorar su adolorida garganta, sus extremidades temblorosas y el líquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas. Debía ser sudor.

Gotas errantes fueron a parar a su boca, y esta emitió un sonido extraño. Eran saladas.

Era sudor. Ace no podía permitirse duda alguna. Su existencia ya era demasiado patética como para que fuese otra cosa.

* * *

**No era sudor.**

**-esquiva los tomates-**

**Emm... ¿Oops? ^^"?**

**Antes de comenzar con los comentarios sobre el capítulo, espero que todos ustedes se encuentren sanos y salvos ante la situación actual y, si no lo están, cuídense lo mejor posible para así poder salir adelante. En cualquiera de los casos, deseo que la cuarentena los traté bien y logren superar estos tiempos difíciles. Sí la humanidad sobrevivió a la peste negra teniendo las peores condiciones sanitarias posibles, esto no es nada. Solo cuídense y no salgan de casa a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.**

**También quisiera disculparme porque, lo sé, ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis meses? ¿Más? Sinceramente, no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo actualizar, pero, por más de que intentara escribir, mi cerebro simplemente no parecía querer cooperar muchas veces.**

**Siento que el desenlace fue algo forzado, pero entre más lo pienso, más sentido tiene. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que explotaran así. Ambos estaban bajo un montón de estrés: Ace Grande está sufriendo por la muerte de Thatch y la traición de Teach, y su contraparte le hizo recordar a Sabo, su supuesta muerte y la actitud que quiso dejar atrás para ser un buen hermano mayor para Luffy. Por su parte, Ace Peque está en un lugar desconocido, sin saber dónde están sus hermanos o qué les pasó, con su yo futuro distinto a como se imaginaba. Encima de todos, los dos saben que el otro les esconde algo, y eso combinado con sus temperamentos es muy malo.**

**Quisiera aclarar que no creo que Ace sea un personaje que sufra depresión, no realmente. Solo está confundido, por culpa de todas esas personas que indirectamente decían que su existencia era algo malo. Por estas mismas razones, sus días malos son muy malos, pero tiene días buenos también.**

**Ah~ ¿Por qué me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes que tanto amo...?**

**Por cierto, dije que no pensaba que fuera a hacer otro capítulo muy largo, pero este termino teniendo casi trece mil palabras. Mala mía.**


End file.
